Disney High
by lovesaphira
Summary: Four OC friends get the opportunity of a lifetime. To spend a school year at Disney High. It should just be fun, getting to hang out with their favourite Disney characters. But a dark plot is stirring and our OC's find themselves stuck in the middle of it
1. Chapter 1: The exchange Program

_So I've been wanting to write a Disney/OC story for a long time. I originally planned to have an OC's-land-in-Disneyworld fanfic but not only has that been done to death but I was searching for similar fanfics to my idea that were already up and i stumbled across the awesome "Great Disney Adventure". And all my idears were really similar to Talkingtomyself's. So i scrapped that idea and looked for another one. LOL._

_So i settled with a High school-type fanfic because this concept interested me greatly._

_There will be a plot but it may take a little while to actually get into it first. It may take a little while to set up the characters and stuff. And its rated K+ because towards the end there will be some scenes that may frighten young children. lol._

_Oh and when i first started writing this fanfiction Kaze and Tomo's names were originally Ben and Jack so if you come across them instead of Kaze and Tomo then that's why. lol. i think i got all of them though. _

_Also: Cinderella's prince charming is named Chris and Beast is named Adam. For when they come into it. _

_Ok plot:_**Shira, Selina, Kaze and Tomo have been sent on an exchange program to Disney High boarding school. Here they start new classes, meet new people, and get caught up in the lives of Disney's greatest characters. What starts out as mere fun turns dangrous as it becomes apparent that the villains are conspiring against the school. Its up to the four exchange students and their newfound Disney friends to put an end to this diabolical plot before it destroys them all.**

_ok hopefully you're all still interested enough to keep reading. There's lots of fun, humour and adventure so enjoy :D_

**Chapter 1 – the Exchange Program**

Shira sat next to her best friends Selina, Tomo and Kaze at Assembly that morning, waiting for the principal to arrive. Ms Jones had an important announcement and so it figured that she would be late.

But it wasn't like no one knew what the announcement was. At the beginning of the year, she would get up in front of the school and broadcast the people who would be going on the exchange program that year. Every year, a group of students were chosen to go to one of the overseas schools on a list for the rest of the year and experience life in a different country. It was an experience many students craved for.

But Shira wasn't fussed. She knew that her friends weren't either. They were quite happy attending this school.

_Maybe Sarah would be going….._ Shira thought, looking over at the Brunette at the end of her row. She despised the girl. It wasn't that Sarah was popular or anything, it's just that she was a bitch to everyone. Having her gone for a year would be the best thing Shira could have hoped for.

She leaned over to Selina and voiced her opinions. "Do you reckon they'll choose Sarah?" she asked.

"God, I hope so. A year without her would be heaven" Selina replied.

"What are we talking about?" Kaze piped up from next to Selina.

Selina promptly turned to him and said "Ya mum."

Shira sniggered at the annoyed expression on Kaze's face. They were very used to Selina's ya mum jokes. They may be old but Selina didn't seem to care. She used them all the time. In her mind they would never get old.

The girls returned their attention to the stage, where Ms Jones was walking up the stairs.

_Finally,_ Shira thought.

A silence descended over the hall as Ms Jones walked across the stage. She could be really nice at times but if you got on her bad side than you'd better watch out. One thing she frowned upon, and often scolded the students for, was talking when they shouldn't be. And so they were all silent.

But there was also a hint of anticipation in the air. Everyone wanted to know who would be chosen to go on the exchange program this year.

"Good morning students" Ms Jones greeted them all with a curt smile on her face. "It's good to see you all back and smiling".

Shira raised her eyebrow. Smiling? Geez she could be thick sometimes.

She saw Kaze glance around him before leaning in to whisper to them. "Smiling? She's clearly not seeing what I am."

"Ssh, I wanna hear the announcement" Tomo cut in from next to Shira. Shira gave him an odd look before turning back to face the stage.

"…and a tremendous honour…"

Hmm…she must have started talking about the exchange program already.

"..And so without further adieu I shall announce this year's ambassadors to the school."

Shira rolled her eyes. She wished the principals would stop being so damn proud of the school in which they did nothing but sit back and watch the students do all the work. She yawned as Ms Jones read out the names, not really paying attention.

Until

"….Shira Harlow and Kaze Williams"

Shira turned to Selina. "Umm….was I imagining things or did my name just get read out?" she asked.

Selina seemed to have the same expression on her face that Shira did. "Only if you confirm that mine was" she replied.

Shira turned to face straight ahead. Her name had been read out….Selina's name had been read out….Kaze's name had been read out….. But none of them had put their names down….

She looked over at Tomo and saw that he was beaming. He was happy. Suddenly she realized what must have happened.

"You put our names on the list, didn't you" she whispered accusingly to Tomo. Tomo had a look on his face that read 'guilty'. He blushed. "I…might have"

"Why didn't you tell us? Don't you think a little heads up might have-" Shira began.

But she was cut off by the Principal. "So Tomo, Selina, Shira and Kaze…if you could please come up on stage" she said.

Hesitantly, Shira stood up along with her friends. And every head in the room immediately turned to watch them.

"I don't think this is such a good idea. I'm really not good in front of crowds" Shira whispered to Selina as they walked up to the stage. She tried to back away from the stage but Selina saw this and took hold of her arm.

"Oh no. you're not backing out. If I'm going I'm taking you down with me" she said, practically dragging Shira up the stairs.

"But...But….all those people" Shira complained.

Selina just glared and continued dragging Shira up to the stage. "No buts".

Shira looked behind her at the seat she just left. _Mm….that seat looks awfully comfy right now…_. Then she turned back to see Ms Jones smiling at them in anticipation. That made up her mind for me. "No thanks, I choose not" she said, turning away from the stage, only to see the whole school giving her funny looks.

Selina giggled from beside her. "And deal with their comments?" she asked.

Shira took a deep breath and followed Kaze onto the stage.

"Congratulations" Ms Jones said once they reached her. "This really is the experience of a lifetime. Representing this school is a tremendous honour."

Shira rolled her eyes. Could she be any more pompous?

"Would you like to say a few words?" Ms Jones asked them, gesturing to the microphone stand.

Shira gulped and looked worriedly at her friends before Tomo pushed her towards the stand. "What are you doing?" she whispered furiously before she was met with the microphone.

She smiled nervously. "Umm…well this really is a surprise. W-we definitely weren't expecting to get an opportunity like this" she began, glancing at her friends. Selina seemed to be off in a daze while Kaze was looking at the crowd timidly. And Tomo was smiling. Smiling! Oh that was it.

"And we wouldn't have had this opportunity if Tomo hadn't put our names down. So…thank you Tomo. I'll now pass the mic on to you so that you can say a few words" she said, smiling slyly at him and stepping away from the mic.

Tomo's eyes widened as he stared in shock at Shira. "Wh-what? I-I can't" he protested.

"Oh sure you can" Shira replied, holding her hand out to pull him forward. He took it and she pulled him towards the mic. Confused, Tomo tripped over his shoes on his way to the mic, letting out a rather girlish squeal of surprise. Shira suppressed a laugh as Tomo quickly righted himself and went over to the mic.

"Well…this has been something I've long wanted to do and…now I have the opportunity to finally go so…thank you Ms. Jones. This is a tremendously exciting prospect and we…can't wait to go" he wrapped up, beaming at the crowd.

When Ms. Jones came back to the mic, Shira took that moment to flee the stage as quick as possible. Tomo followed her, slightly tripping again as he went.

When the four friends were behind the wall, Shira rounded on Tomo. "I blame you for this!" she said in a furious whisper.

Tomo looked taken aback. "Come on, it won't be that bad. It'll be fun" he tried to convince her.

"Are you kidding? This could be a disaster. We could end up in some country that doesn't speak English…in a private school."

"Ooh, do you think they'll send us to Germany?" Selina piped up. "That'd be sooo cool".

"Selina, not helping" Shira said quietly.

Selina shrugged. "What? I'd like to go to Germany" she pouted.

"Look on the bright side Shira" Kaze said gently. "At least we'll be away from this hole for a year" he pointed out.

Shira considered this for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I guess you're right".

Tomo nodded. "And we also get the rest of the day off so we can rest for tomorrow" he said happily.

Shira looked worried." What happens tomorrow?" she asked cautiously.

"Well tomorrow we leave, of course" he replied, leading the way out of the Assembly.

Shira shook her head and followed. Even though she wasn't all that comfortable leaving for a foreign country, she couldn't stop the smile from creeping over her face.

At least she wouldn't be alone in another country.

**-DH- **

"_Flight 217 has now landed. You may now remove your seatbelts. On behalf of the crew here today, we'd like to thank you for flying with us today and hope you enjoy your stay here"_

Shira unfastened her seatbelt and stood up, ready to leave. She looked over at Selina who was standing next to her. She seemed a little bummed. Shira guessed the reason. She knew Selina inwardly really wanted to spend the year in Germany.

But oh well. Shira wasn't complaining. At least they were going to an English-speaking country.

They hadn't learnt what school they were going to until the afternoon before they left. Apparently it was called Yensid Academy or something. It sounded weird. Shira did not want to know where they got the name from.

They also didn't know where they were supposed to be going. Apparently someone would be waiting for them on the other side of the gate.

"Come on" Kaze said to her as she paused. "We'd better get our luggage."

Shira blinked in surprise. She'd completely forgotten her bags. She hurried after her three friends as they made their way over to the conveyor belt. Both Shira and Selina had brought quite a bit of luggage with them. Well, they were staying here for a whole year, after all. They had both brought two full suitcases and a backpack with them. The boys had laughed at them when they rocked up at the airport yesterday with three bulging bags. Tomo and Kaze had both only brought one suitcase and a small carry-on bag.

Shira smiled as she saw her luggage come through. The four of them had colour-coded and co-ordinated their bags so they wouldn't get them mixed up. Shira's bags were both yellow with a thick purple ribbon tied around the handles, while Selina's was green with yellow ribbons, Kaze's was purple with red ribbons, and Tomo's was red with green ribbons.

See? Colour co-ordinated.

Once all four had gotten their luggage from the belt, they made their way to the gate.

"So they said someone would be waiting for us?" Kaze asked.

"Yeah, Mr Dawes said he'd be impossible to miss" Tomo replied, leading the way.

When they got through the gateway Shira couldn't help but laugh. There, standing near the door, was a short, kindly-looking old man with a sign that read their school name – _Aronale State high School._

"Dawes was right" she sniggered. The man had seen that they saw him and smiled, waving to them. Shira nodded and made her way over to him. He seemed nice enough. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Good Morning. My name is Maurice. I assume you are the exchange students I'm chauffeuring today?" he asked.

Shira, Tomo, Selina and Kaze all nodded and smiled at him.

"Well let's not waste any time, then. We do have a schedule to keep. The Principal would never forgive me if we were late" he laughed before leading the way out to his – limo?

Wow. The school was really going all out. Shira wheeled her bags around to the trunk and got ready to open it when Maurice beat her to it. "Allow me, Miss" he said before opening the trunk and lifting her bags to put them in. He then waited for the others to come up to him so he could place their bags in the trunk as well.

Then he hurried around to the door to open it for them, standing to the side to let them in. They quickly thanked him before sliding in.

"Wow, this is all just so cool" Selina commented as she got in.

"I've never been in a limo before" Kaze said as he followed Selina.

Selina laughed. "Must be due to that Rock you live under" she replied mockingly. Kaze frowned. "Not funny" he mumbled.

When Tomo had hopped in, the driver hopped in the front seat and drove them away to the school they would be attending for the next year.


	2. Chapter 2: We're going Where!

_so here's chapter 2 for you all. hope you've enjoyed it so far and like this chapter as well so you can read more. lol. and don't forget to review at the end. And it makes me happy for those of you who favourite and subscribe this story to review it as well. I get a few who just fave and sub it and it frustrates me coz if you like it i like you to tell me :D_

_so yeah. read on :D_

**Chapter 2: We're going where!? **

Shira stepped out of the limo behind her friends to see they had arrived at a dock. They were boating to the school?

Maurice got out of the car to wheel their bags over to them. Then he stopped in front of them to, what Shira assumed, say his farewell. But that wasn't quite how it went down.

"Before you get on the boat, there are a few things you need to be told about" he told them, pulling four pamphlets out of his pocket. "You're not really heading to Yensid academy. It's just a cover. It doesn't exist."

Selina shot him a worried look. "You mean this was all a setup? What, are we being kidnapped? You can't kidnap me, I have good friends in high places" she blurted out.

Maurice chuckled and shook his head. "No, you're not being kidnapped. You are simply attending a different school from the one advertised. This is where you shall really be going."

Shira took one of the pamphlets Maurice was holding out for them and scanned through it. _Disney High_.

Wait a second. Disney High? As in, animated land Disney? That couldn't be right. She leafed through the pamphlet to see pictures of the different teachers that would be there: All Disney characters, from Jiminy Cricket to Maleficent. This was just too weird.

"You're playing us, right? This can't be real" she said, laughing.

Maurice shook his head. "On the contrary, Miss Harlow, I am being quite serious. You four will be spending the year with characters from Walt Disney."

Shira glanced sideways at her friends. Selina seemed to be considering this, and coming to a good conclusion, judging from the wide grin that spread across her face. Kaze had a frown on his face as he read through the brochure. And Tomo hadn't stopped smiling since they got in the limo. Darn kid was too happy.

Kaze was the next to comment. "So you're telling us…that for the whole year…we're going to be taught by, and attending school with, teachers and students from all the Disney movies?"

"Should be a good catch-up for you then, Kaze. Now when you ask about a character we can just point them out to you as we pass them down the hall" Selina teased.

"So why are we boating there?" Tomo asked?

"Oh god. A boat? I must get my seasickness tablets" Selina cried, hurrying off.

Shira blinked as Selina ran off to the shop not far away before turning back to the others. "Good question, actually."

"Disney High is located on a remote, untraceable island so that people don't stumble across it accidentally" Maurice explained.

Shira suddenly had a brainwave. It was like a puzzle piece clicked into place. "Wait a second. You're Maurice."

Kaze laughed. "Nice judgment there, Shira. You're a real quick one" he scoffed.

Shira frowned and stamped her foot in irritation. "No. I mean, you're THE Maurice. From Beauty and the Beast" she explained.

Kaze had a blank look on his face. "Beauty and the what?" he asked.

Now it was Shira who laughed. "Beast. Maurice is Belle's father" she said.

Kaze just blinked at her. "Who's?"

Shira shook her head and turned back to Maurice. "I can't believe I didn't pick it up before. You look exactly like him. Maybe its coz I'm used to seeing you animated."

"Hey look, Selina's back" Tomo commented, nodding to the shop. And sure enough, there was Selina trotting back to the group with a large bag bulging full of what Shira assumed were Seasickness tablets.

Selina sighed when she got back. "Here we go. I have my stash. We can find the boat now" she said happily.

Shira frowned. "Do you really need that many? What if you have an overdose?" she asked.

Selina frowned back. "Shira, I'm not that dumb. Besides, you can't get an overdose from seasickness tablets" she shrugged off before fishing a box of tablets from her bag. Shira sighed but didn't pursue the matter.

Tomo looked around at the ships in the dock. His gaze settled on one that sent a shiver down his spine. It was a very intimidating ship with black sails. "I hope that's not our boat. It looks scary" he commented.

Shira, Selina and Kaze turned to see what ship he was referring to.

Kaze frowned. "I don't think so. I think we'd be catching something along the lines of a Ferry" he replied.

Just them Maurice came up behind them. "Right, that's our ride" he said, pointing to the ship with black sails.

Shira laughed while Tomo had a stricken look on his face. Suddenly a loud squeal could be heard, making Shira jump about a foot in the air. The squeal came from Selina.

"Selina, don't do that" Shira snapped, patting her chest. She faced Selina to find that Selina hadn't heard her. Instead she was staring fixedly in front of her. Then she let out anther ear-piercingly loud squeal and started jumping up and down on the spot. "Oh-my-god-oh-my-god-oh-my-god" She said almost incoherently.

Shira faced Selina and slapped her across the face gently. "Selina, snap out of it" she yelled, now shaking the out-of-it girl.

"What's got her?" Kaze asked.

Shira shrugged and turned to see what Selina was staring at. It was the ship with black sails. Suddenly it dawned on Shira.

"Oh my god" she said.

Kaze frowned. "Not you too, Shira" he moaned before turning to Tomo. "What do you think is wrong with them? Is it some disease? Quick, cover your mouth" he said rather quickly, putting a hand over his mouth to stop any disease from entering.

Suddenly a hand reached over and slapped Kaze, bringing him back to reality. "You idiot" Shira said insultingly. "It's not a disease. It's-"

"JACK SPARROW!!!" Selina squealed, running towards the ship.

Shira sighed. "It's the Black Pearl" she finished before hurrying to catch up with Selina. "Selina, come back. You can't go running up to strangers…" she could be heard shouting.

Kaze rolled his eyes. "Come on. We'd better catch up to them before Selina kills someone" he joked. He and Tomo ran in the direction Selina and Shira were running, Maurice following at a walk.

---------------------------scenechangescenechangescenechangescenechange-------------------------------

Shira stopped dead as she finished climbing the boat ramp. She could hardly believe her eyes. She was aboard the Black Pearl._ The _Black Pearl. Captain Jack Sparrow's own ship. Inside, she was giddy with happiness. She had always thought it would be fascinating to walk the deck of the Black Pearl. She glanced over at Selina to see that the girl was staring at her surroundings with a wide grin on her face.

Then Shira's attention was turned to a man who was walking down the steps. _Oh no,_ she thought, as she glanced at Selina. But Selina was no longer beside her.

With a loud squeal of excitement, Selina darted towards the pirate and knocked him over.

Shira sighed and hurried over. She saw that Selina was definitely not getting up in a hurry. She stood and watched for a moment as Selina snuggled up to a very shocked and confused Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Selina" Shira said softly, trying to get the girl's attention. But Selina wasn't listening so Shira tried again. "Selina, get off him!" she snapped.

"Never!" was Selina's only reply.

Shira's eyes met Jack's and she blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry about her. She's a… bit of an oddball" she apologized for her friend.

Jack tried to get up but Selina wouldn't let him. "No worries, Love. Happens all the time" he replied.

Shira raised her eyebrows "Right…" she commented before Tomo and Kaze ran up beside her.

Tomo sighed. "Oh dear. Looks like we need to bring out plan distraction" he mumbled.

Kaze nodded and thought for a moment. "Umm…geez what should it be this time…"he pondered. "Oh I know. "Selina look, Its….Norrington" he finished lamely.  
Shira raised an eyebrow. "Norrington? That's the best you could come up with?" she asked.

Kaze shrugged. "It fits the movie" she replied.

It seemed to have worked anyway for Selina immediately darted up and away from Jack Sparrow, looking around eagerly. "Where?" she asked before realizing she had been tricked. She pouted. "Not funny" she said before leaving in a huff for the other side of the ship.

Shira watched her go before turning back to Jack Sparrow, who was also watching Selina, albeit rather cautiously. Then he turned to face Shira, Kaze and Tomo.

"So…you must be the exchange students" he commented.

Tomo nodded. "Yep, that would be us" he replied chipperly. "That weirdo over there is Selina and I'm Tomo" he introduced before motioning to Shira and Kaze. "And these two are Kaze and Shira."

Jack gave him a look that clearly read he thought Tomo was odd. "Well then….Good to have you aboard. I'm Jack Sparrow-"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow" Shira corrected.

Jack grinned "Well at least you lot do your research. Yes, I am Captain Jack Sparrow and you'll have the pleasure of my company for the next two days" he continued.

Kaze frowned. "Two days? But that's ages" he complained.

Jack frowned. "Well you can't expect a hidden school to be close-by" he pointed out before heading back to the crew.

Shira looked over to see Selina still sulking by the side of the boat. She sighed and walked over to her friend.

"Still sulking?" she asked.

Selina jumped and glanced at Shira before looking back at the water. "Not really…just thinking. What sort of characters do you reckon will be at the school?" she asked.

Shira shrugged. "Not sure. Probably all the humanoid ones" she replied absentmindedly.

Suddenly a wide grin spread across Selina's face that made Shira uneasy. "What?" Shira asked nervously.

"So that means Frollo will be there?" she asked, bouncing from foot to foot.

Shira frowned. She would never understand Selina's weird obsessions. Never. "Yes, I suppose he would" she said dryly before walking away from the fantasizing girl. Selina didn't seem to register that Shira had gone.

Shira walked up the boat and sat down at the bow. The boat had turned out of the harbor and was now out at proper sea. Shira breathed in deeply. The fresh air made her feel good. However her hair fluttering around in the wind was frustrating her. She tied it back with a hair-tie that was around her wrist. Luckily she always had one on her.

She was so content sitting there that she didn't even notice someone come up behind her.

"I see you've settled in okay."

Shira jumped and stood up to meet whoever was talking to her. The sight she was met with made her jaw drop. She was standing in front of Will Turner. _The_ Will Turner. Now she had never been a Will fan. Jack had always been her favourite. But she had to admit, he was still cute.

"Umm…y-yes" she stuttered in reply. "It feels better when I'm out here. Keeps the seasickness at bay" she continued.

Will smiled. "Well I hear your friend has a pretty big collection of seasickness tablets if that helps" he joked.

Shira laughed. "Yeah she's….a bit weird isn't she."

"Just a bit. Besides, I think Jack likes her" Will pointed out.

Shira's eyes widened and she looked over to Jack. "He'd better not tell her or there'll be trouble."

"Why, what are you going to do?" Will asked, curiously.

Shira laughed. "Oh, not me. Selina. She can be vicious when she wants to be" she giggled.

Will smirked. "Well if you take Selina and I take jack we should hopefully avoid such a disaster" he optioned.

"Sounds like a plan" Shira replied before Will walked away.

Selina and Kaze took that moment to pounce. "What were you doing?" Selina asked.

Shira looked confused. "Talking to Will?" she replied hesitantly.

Selina gave her a knowing smile. "Shira, I've been in the business a long time and…you were so flirting with him."

Shira's eyes widened. "I was not flirting with him. We were talking. That might not happen in your world but it's quite a common practice in this one" she whispered.

Selina's eyes narrowed and she turned to Kaze. "Help me out here, Kaze. She was flirting, wasn't she?" she rounded on him.

Kaze looked slightly intimidated. "Yes…totally flirting" he agreed.

Selina glared at him. "Come on guys. I'm not the flirty type" she laughed off, hoping they would leave her alone.

Selina smiled. "I know. That's why it was so shocking" she giggled. "But you never told me you were into Will. This is so perfect. Now you can have Will and I can have Jack" she rabbited on.

Shira raised an eyebrow. "And what about Norrington?" she questioned.

"There's always room for one more in the Selina Circle" Selina sighed happily and bounced off.

Shira watched her go with an amused expression on her face. "Someday we'll have to nail that girl's fins to the floor" she quoted.

Kaze looked confused. "Selina doesn't have fins."

Shira laughed. "Oh I forgot. You lived under a rock all your life. That was a quote from The Little Mermaid. You probably haven't heard of that movie" she said slowly, as if speaking to a toddler.

Kaze glared t her. "Hey I know it. I just…haven't…seen it."

Shira patted him on the shoulder. "There, there. We'll have you up to speed in no time."

Kaze huffed and followed Selina away from the bow. A sniggering Shira tagged after him. She spotted Tomo standing near the starboard side and called out to him. "Hey Tomo, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Just thinking up something to do while we're stuck on this ship for two days" he replied.

Shira hadn't thought about this. Spending two days at sea without stopping would most likely do her head in. "Good point, what should we do?" she asked.

Then Jack appeared, beaming. "I have just the thing for you" he said.

Shira and Kaze looked surprised at him. "Like what?" they asked.

"Well….you can clean my ship" he replied, throwing a bucket and a mop in their direction.

Moaning, the pair went to fill up their buckets while Jack went to rope the other two into cleaning as well.

This was going to be a loooong trip.


	3. Chapter 3: Crossing The Line

**ok guys, here's chapter 3, for the few of you who are actually reading it atm. lol. I just want to explain something, coz i feel better if i do. I know for an island hidden in the middle of the ocean, a two day voyage isn't that far away. But i thought that since its the Black Pearl and its the fastest ship in the ocean, it doesnt matter. lol. I don't know whether you guys thought of that but i did. lol.**

**anway enjoy this chapter and, as always, review :D**

**Chapter 3: Crossing The Line**

After two days at sea, Shira could see an island on the horizon. She squealed in excitement. "Ahh, there it is!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down in a very Selina-type fashion.

She looked over to Selina to see her staring open-mouthed at the island. She could see traces of drool on Selina's face. "Oh dear, it's started already" she mumbled.

Tomo startled her by speaking from next to her. "I'm pretty sure it started the moment she got on the ship" he replied.

Shira jumped. "Don't sneak up on me like that" she said, slapping him gently.

Tomo looked confused. "I've been standing here the whole time" he replied.

While Shira had stopped jumping around like a maniac, Selina was still going. "This is going to be so awesome. All my Disney obsessions will be together in one place!" she said, hyper.

Then she and the others felt the boat stop suddenly. Selina wore a devastated look on her face. "What happened? Why aren't we moving? DID THE BOAT BREAK DOWN!" she panicked loudly.

"No, in fact, it didn't" came Jack's voice from behind them. Shira, Selina and Tomo spun around to see Jack with a somewhat pleased expression on his face.

"Then why did we stop?" Tomo asked.

"Because we are about to cross _The Line_!" Jack declared.

The three friends just blinked at him, making Jack's face fall a bit. He sighed. "No one ever understands" he muttered before meeting the eyes of Shira, Selina and Tomo. "The Line is an imaginary line between real and cartoon. As we get closer to The Line you'll be able to see the transition from our world to theirs. In order to get to Disney High you need to cross The Line. And thus you will become a cartoon yourselves" he explained, taking a deep breath. "We, however, cannot cross this line for we belong to the real world. So when we reach the line you will be boarding Captain Hook's ship to complete your-"

"AHHHHHHHH! CAPTAIN HOOOOOOK!!!!" Selina screamed, jumping up and down, beaming excitedly.

Shira took a step away from Selina in shock. "My god, out of all the people we had to sail with, it had to be Captain Hook" she muttered.

Jack looked slightly disappointed as well and this made Shira smirk. The fact that he didn't realize that he wasn't Selina's only obsession was amusing to her.

Suddenly, Tomo looked around the ship, confused. "Hey, where's Kaze?" he asked.

Shira sighed and pointed to the other side of the ship. "He's over there. Sailing doesn't agree with him" she explained.

They watched Kaze as his face slowly became greener.

Selina tutted, "He should have taken some of my seasickness tablets."

Then Selina pointed out in front of them "Look, that must be his ship" she said excitedly.

Shira gazed in the direction of Selina's finger to see an animated looking ship not that far in front. Captain Hook's ship, no doubt. It's a bit strange to imagine what a cartoon world would look like in a real world. The experience of seeing these two worlds next to each other was quite dizzying to Shira.

"I don't get the point of us stopping if the ship is all the way over there" Tomo pointed out from behind her.

Shira frowned. "Actually, that's a very good point". She turned to Jack "Why have we stopped?"

"Because you have to swim the rest of the way" he announced happily.

"Swim? But there's sharks in there" Shira complained

"And Kaze can't swim" Selina added.

Shira frowned quizzically and turned to Selina. "How do you know that?"

"He lived under a rock his whole life, of course he can't swim" she answered.

"Oh yeah"

"Well I think we should teach him" Selina offered.

Shira nodded. "Good idea" she replied as they headed over to Kaze.

Tomo was left standing next to a bemused Jack Sparrow. "Umm….I was just joking" he called after them. "There's a….boat down below you'll….use" he trailed off.

-----------------------------Scenechangescenechangescenechangescenechange-----------------------------

Shira, Tomo, Kaze and Selina were in a row-boat heading to Captain Hook's ship, the Jolly Rodger. Will had graciously accepted to row them to the boat, after much convincing from Shira.

"Thanks for rowing us all the way, Will. We would have gone around in circles if Tomo steered" Shira thanked him.

"Hey, I can row" Tomo whined.

Shira snorted with laughter. "The last time you rowed we were stuck out in the middle of the river for half-an-hour, going around in circles" she countered.

Tomo sat back in his seat and huffed.

Selina, on the other hand, was practically jumping up and down in the boat, eager to get to Captain Hook. In fact, Shira was holding Selina down to keep her from capsizing the boat. It took about fifteen minutes to row to the Jolly Rodger. When they were floating just below the Jolly Rodger, a ladder was lowered for them to climb up.

It was all very surreal. They were on the edge of the line between real and cartoon. They were getting out of a real rowing boat to climb up a cartoon ladder.

"Ohhh I need to sit down for a bit" Shira said.

Selina shook her head and pulled her up. "No time for that. We have to climb the ladder" she said, making her way over to the ladder. Tomo and Kaze followed her immediately while Shira was a little hesitant.

"I don't like ladders" she mumbled to herself, making her way slowly over to the ladder.

She looked up to Selina who had already climbed the ladder. "How did you get up there so fast?" she asked.

Selina shrugged. "I don't really know" she replied. "But hurry up and climb up. We can't wait for you forever."

"I can't do this"

Selina sighed. She knew Shira had a fear of climbing ladders. "Shira" she coaxed. "Just breathe and calm down."

Shira looked worried but took one step up the ladder, cringing as she went. But the ladder didn't seem to break just yet. She took another step…and the ladder swayed.

"Hey Shira, do you need some help?" Will asked her from the boat.

Shira waved his offer away. "No, I'm fine thank you" she replied, taking another step. Then the ladder swayed again.

"no-no-no-no-no I can't" she said, terrified. She moved to step down when Selina called down to her. "Shira, just go one step at a time. The ladder isn't going to break" she tried to assure her petrified friend.

Shira took a deep breath and tried again. She counted as she went, hoping it would distract her. 1…2….3…._ooh it's rocking again…_4….5….6…._how much have I climbed_. Alas, she chose that moment to look down. She was about six steps up and as soon as she looked down she regretted it. Her head starts spinning.

"Oh no-no-no. Guys, I can't do it" she cried out.

Selina shook her head. "Shira you can either hang their all day or join us on deck" she said.

"I choose staying here."

"Fine then, I guess you'd better climb back down."

"C-c-Climb down?" Shira shrieked, looking down again._ Oh no, vertigo._ Then she looked back up. No, she couldn't climb down. She sighed. Climbing up was her only option. Her arms were getting sore. Slowly and steadily, she climbed the rest of the way, trying very hard to ignore the slight swaying of the ladder in the breeze.

Selina, meanwhile, was getting impatient. "That's it, we'll have to send someone down to get her" she mumbled before looking down at the struggling Shira. "Shira, wait there, we'll send someone to come and get you" she called down.

Shira looked up at Selina and nodded. "O-okay" she agreed.

She hung there for a little while before a little yellow light came down towards her, buzzing around her. She waved it away with her hand but it persistently came back.

"Hey-"

She began before recognizing the little buzzing light. It was Tinkerbell.

"You really think a little bug is gonna pull me up?" she asked.

Selina rolled her eyes. "Shira" she began through gritted teeth. Shira could tell she was getting impatient. " think of a wonderful thought"

Shira understood immediately. "Any happy little thought?" she replied, smiling in spite of herself.

At that moment, she was sprayed with pixie dust, making her sneeze. Then she started lifting from the ladder, hovering above the water.

"Ohhh on second thought maybe the ladder was better" she whimpered, trying to get back to the ladder by making breaststroke actions through the air.

Selina, who was watching her, found this very comical. She smothered her giggles before calling down to her friend. "Shira, stop being a scaredy-cat and come join us onboard. Captain Hook'll be here any minute."

Shira took a big, quick breath and shoved the fears from her mind. She was sick of being out here where she could easily fall in the water and drown. No. she wanted to be on that ship. And that desire, at this point, was stronger than her fear of ladders…and apparently flying too.

She put her arms by her sides and shot/flew up to where her friends were waiting on deck.

"Finally" Kaze said as she landed on the deck.

Shira glared at him before her attention was drawn by the suitcases that were now flying up onto the deck, thanks to a little bit of pixie dust.

Then she became aware of the fact that no one appeared to be on board. That was weird. Surely at least some of the crew would be on-deck.

"So…where is everybody?" Shira asked.

"Damn…I really wanted to see Hook" Selina whined.

"Maybe it's got something to do with this piece of paper" Tomo added, fishing a slip of paper from his pocket.

Shira raised an eyebrow. "And…where did you get that?" she asked.

Tomo shrugged. "Jack gave it to me before we left" he replied before reading it. "It says we have to become animated if we want to see the animated world."

Kaze rolled his eyes. "You mean you've been carrying around that piece of paper all this time and you didn't think we might need to read it?"

"How do we even become animated, anyway?" Shira asked nobody in particular.

The four friends' eyes wandered, thinking of a way, unaware of the fact that Tinkerbell was flying between them, trying to get their attention.

Tink didn't like being ignored so she flew up and pulled on Selina's hair to get her attention.

"Ouch! What!" she cried in pain.

Tink fluttered, trying to tell them something.

"I think she's saying she can turn us cartoon" Tomo tried to translate. When Tink nodded and pointed to him, Kaze slapped him on the back. "At least one of us can make sense of her charades" he congratulated.

Shira frowned, earning a look from the others.

"Shira, frowning that much gives you wrinkles" Selina warned.

"I was just thinking, what if we can't turn unanimated when we come back?" she pointed out.

Tink assured them that when they return she could turn them normal. Shira nodded in agreement to this plan and Tink, once again, sprayed her, and the others, with pixie dust. Shira closed her eyes and sneezed.

When she opened her eyes it was like everything was different. For one thing, Pirates were running around the ship, cleaning and such. For another, they were animated. She knew the others were thinking the same as her because she heard three gasps of surprise and, in some cases (*cough*Selina*cough*), excitement.

Of course, it was at that moment that the four of them noticed a certain Captain James Hook coming towards them.

"So you're the scurvy brats on the exchange program" he said, stopping in front of them.

By this time Shira had linked arms with Selina to prevent her from glomping the famous Disney pirate. This wasn't as easy as it sounded.

Tomo, who remained unaware of the struggle between the two girls, stepped forward to answer Captain Hook. "Yes, that's us, I'm Tomo, and this is Selina, Shira and Kaze" he introduced, pointing to each of his friends has he said their name.

Meanwhile, Kaze leaned over to Shira. "Who's the fruit in the pirate's costume?" he asked.

This put an end to the struggle between Shira and Selina as they both glared at Kaze in shock. "How could you not know Captain Hook? He is like the first Disney villain" Selina pointed out.

Shira looked confused. "Actually he wasn't. There were a bunch of Disney movies before Peter Pan with good villains in them; like Snow White, Pinocchio, Fantasia, Dumbo, Cinderella and Alice in Wonderland" she pointed out.

"Whatever. My point is he's a Disney villain classic. How could you not know him?" Selina rounded on Kaze.

By this time Captain Hook had disappeared so Shira let go of Selina.

"Anyway, do you think we'll get to the school in time to start or will we start tomorrow?" Shira asked.

"Well", Tomo said, pulling out his pocket watch. "Its 11 now and judging by how far the island is away from us, it'll take about an hour to get there. So we probably won't actually be going to class today. They'll probably just do an orientation thing" he replied.

All four friends fell silent in thought. The only thing that could be heard was the ticking of Tomo's pocket watch. This brought Captain Hook out of his quarters.

"Do you hear that, Smee" he asked, panicking.

Smee came out of nowhere and stood next to his captain. "It sounds like ticking, sir" he replied.

"The crocodile! Its back!" Will it ever leave me be?!?!" he cried, running around the deck.

"Do you think we should tell him about the watch?" Selina asked.

Shira, who was fighting back fits of laughter replied, "Nah, wait for him to figure it out."

To Shira's shock, it was Smee that figured it out first. She glanced over at Captain Hook who was running back and forth, trying to avoid the "Crocodile" and realized it probably shouldn't have been such a surprise.

"Hey, Captain. The ticking was just a pocket watch" he announced happily, holding it up.

Captain Hook skulked over to them and snatched the watch from Smee's hand. "Just a pocket watch, eh?" he repeated, holding it in the air. "WELL NOW IT'S JUST A POCKET WATCH AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA!" he shrieked, throwing it overboard.

Tomo looked quite devastated. "That was my pocket watch" he murmured, seemingly tearing.

Captain Hook stomped off to his cabin. Shira suspected he still feared the crocodile was nearby, which, she reminded herself, it probably was.

------------------------Scenechangescenechangescenechangescenechange----------------------------------

An hour later, the friends finally reached Walt Disney Island. They all sighed with relief. It had been a very long, tedious journey there so it was good to finally reach dry land.

Captain Hook emerged from his cabin when the ship reached the dock. They hadn't seen him since the pocket watch incident. Shira smirked when she saw him, remembering the hilarity of the scene. She quickly hid her smirk when he glanced in her direction. He seemed very grouchy at the moment and getting on his bad side is something Shira really didn't want.

She sighed and relaxed a little. Last night the friends had decided to take shifts of watching Selina. Today it was Tomo's turn. She watched them and realized Tomo was having worse luck than she had been. He had hold of one arm and Selina was trying to pull that arm out of his grip while leaning in the direction of Captain Hook. So far it looked like Selina was winning.

"Alright, you scurvy brats, this is where you get off" Captain Hook announced, angrily. "Now get off me ship before I throw you overboard!"

This got the four running. They grabbed their luggage and practically ran, single file, off the ship. Once they were off the ship, they looked back to see Smee coming towards them.

"The Captain was supposed to take you to the admin but he's got a splitting headache at the moment so he sent me to do it instead" Smee explained, leading the four to the giant building that they guessed would be their school for the next year.

Shira was expecting some mystical magical Disney- type castle. But she was quite surprised to find that it looked like a regular high school….except much bigger. There were two buildings that made up the school. She assumed the one they were being led to was the actual school building, so the other one must be where their accommodation for the year.

"So I guess this is a boarding school after all" she murmured.

"Yes! That means I get more time to spy on all the hotties" Selina replied, ecstatic. Shira just rolled her eyes and walked on like she hadn't heard anything. "So who are you taking us to?" she asked Smee.

"The principal is temporarily unavailable so you'll be greeted by the vice principal instead" Smee replied.

Shira fell silent after that, taking in her surroundings. The difference between this school and her's is that her school was all outside, with the different blocks all spread out around the grounds. With this school, all the rooms were in the one building. Maybe that's why it seemed so much bigger than her's.

As they entered the school building, Shira expected there to be people everywhere. But it turned out that the corridors were empty. She reminded herself that they were probably all still in class.

"Alright" Smee said as they halted in front of one of the doors. "This is the admin. The lady at the office desk should be able to help you from here. Now I must return to the ship to help the Captain". Then he ran off, leaving four very confused-looking teens.

Tomo opened the office door and led the others through to the office. Two ladies were sitting in the office tying away at the computers. One was on the phone as she was typing. Everyone except Kaze recognized them immediately: Sarah Hawkins from Treasure Planet and Mary Darling from Peter Pan.

Both women looked up as they walked over to the desk. Mary Darling stood up and went over to meet them. "Good afternoon. You four must be the exchange students we've been expecting" she said smilingly.

"We were told we needed to see the vice principal" Kaze explained. "Oh, yes of course. Second door on your left" she directed them. The four thanked her and moved to the hallway where the vice principal was said to be.

As they entered his office the first thing Shira noticed was a familiar pair of big, black, ears…


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Disney High

Here you go, guys. Chapter 4 :D Hope you like :D

And i have decided to reply to all my reviewers in the fanfiction because...well...yeah i just thought i should do that. lol. So all the reviewers from the past three chapters are going to be replied to here and then i'll just do it chapter by chapter from there. lol.

**Jazzykid1:** Thanks for the review. Here's the next chapter for you, hope its still as interesting. lol :D

**mel-loves-rocklee:** yes, and now i have put more up for you :D And yes, it did seem a fair way away but i just thought it would be a bit short from some place that's unplottable in the middle of the ocean, hehe.

**DayDreamer747:** I love Selina. She's fun to write, i tend to chuckle as i go when i write for her character. And if you read this chapter, you will indeed find out what happens next :D

**DoubleTrouble28513: **ah, glad you love it. Here's the next chapter so enjoy :D

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Disney High**

Sitting at his desk in front of them was none other than Mickey Mouse.

Shira turned to Kaze who was standing beside her. "Ok Kaze that is Mickey Mouse" she said slowly.

Kaze frowned. "I know who Mickey Mouse is" he replied snappily.

"It's ok, Kaze. You don't have to lie. We're here to help you"

"I'm not an idiot, Shira. Everyone knows who Mickey Mouse is"

Shira sniggered and turned her attention back to the mouse sitting in front of him.

"Oh you must be the exchange students. Let me guess; Kaze, Selina, Tomo and Shira" Mickey said, pointing to each one correctly. "Welcome to Disney High."

The four friends smiled. They felt instantly at ease around Mickey Mouse.

"Please, sit, and we will go over a few details" Mickey continued happily.

Instantly, four comfy, looking arm chairs appeared out of nowhere. Shira, Selina, Tomo and Kaze all sat down eagerly.

"Now, I have your timetables here" he said, handing the four of them a timetable each. There was silence for a moment as the four of them scanned their timetables. Shira noticed that most of her classes were the same as the ones she'd taken at Aronale.

She heard a soft groan from beside her. "I have to take P.E? But my body can't cope with exercise" she complained.

"P.E.'s compulsory. All students take it as part of the curriculum here" Mickey explained.

"Now you would have seen the dorms on your way here, in the building next to the school. The Dorms are Co-ed but boys and girls don't share rooms. There are two to a room so Shira and Selina will share a room and so will Kaze and Tomo" he continued. "The keys to your room, as well as a school map, calendar and diary are in these envelopes."

He paused while handing out the envelopes to the four students. "There's also a list of textbooks you may need for the year. You should be able to find what you need in the library. Do you have any questions?" he asked.

"I do, sir" Selina piped up. "Is it possible at all for us to change out of PE?" she asked.

Mickey smiled. "There are special considerations for those students who have specific medical conditions but generally, no" he replied. Her face fell a little as Mickey's only response was a laugh.

"Well good because I have a very strong case of…..osteoporosis."

Shira nudged Selina. "At least make it a convincing lie, Selina" she jibed.

Selina shrugged. "It was a good try" she replied.

"If you need any assistance feel free to come ask me or any of the teachers at the school. They'll all be happy to help. Now, I've arranged for a student to show you around the school and to get you settled into your dorms. She should be outside waiting for you" he told them.

Taking the hint, the four stood up and headed for the door.

"And good luck, guys" Mickey added as they walked out, thanking him along the way.

As they walked out, they examined their timetables. "Good luck? Geez what is this a competition or something?" Kaze questioned.

"He was probably just wishing us well for the rest of the year. After all, we are at a different school in a different country" Tomo pointed out.

They looked around when they got back out to the office. No one was there except the office ladies so the four friends moved over to the chairs to the side to sit and wait.

"Does your timetable tell you what teachers you have?" Selina asked.

Shira took out her timetable and examined it. "No. it just says the class and the room number" she replied.

Selina huffed. "That's not fair. Now we have to wait for each class to find out" she complained. "Anyway, let's compare."

There was silence again as timetables were compared. "Ooh we have four classes together" Selina commented to Shira. "History, computers, English and PE."

"Five" Shira corrected her. "You're in my music class too."

"That's not fair. I can't even do music" Selina whined.

"But you promised" Shira countered.

Selina huffed and turned to Kaze. "What about you?" she asked, snatching his timetable from him. She scanned it, ignoring his protests.

"Hmm….we only have P.E. together" she said slowly. "What's this magic rubbish" she asked?

"Apparently seniors take Magic tuition on Mondays instead of class" Tomo replied.

"Oh" Selina replied before snatching Tomo's timetable while he wasn't paying attention. "Ooh we have Hospitality, Computers and Economics together" she beamed. "That means you're with me and Shira for computers."

"How come I didn't get computers" Kaze huffed.

Selina just shrugged. "Coz you're not cool" she replied. Kaze wore a devastated expression on his face as Selina laughed.

After more examining of the timetables, it was known that they all had PE together, while Shira, Kaze and Tomo all had Biology together, Shira and Kaze had Geography and together and Tomo and Kaze just had Chemistry together.

As their minds drifted off while looking through the envelopes they were given, Shira couldn't help but overhear the conversation between the two office ladies.

"So how's Jim doing?"Mary Darling asked.

"He's doing much better. I know he's had a few rough spots this year, but I really think he's starting to turn a corner" Sarah Hawkins replied.

Then the office door opened and Mr. Arrow marched in with an irritated-looking Jim Hawkins.

"Ooh, wrong turn" Shira joked to Selina who had been watching the scene too.

But, unfortunately, Selina wasn't listening because she was far too busy drooling over Jim. "Oh dear" Shira sighed. "Tomo, it's your turn to watch her, remember?" she said to him.

Tomo nodded and latched on to Selina who was rising out of her chair. Why did all Selina's obsessions have to show up one after the other?

Sarah Hawkins sighed and put her head in her hands. "First door on the right" she said, as if she repeated this line often. Shira wondered who was in that office, if the Principle was away and Mickey was in the second door on the left.

As Jim and Mr. Arrow walked off to the office, a girl ran in with a trail of papers following her, having fallen out of her very-much open bag. The girl noticed this and groaned before leaning down to pick them up.

The girl had brown hair which she tied into a ponytail and wore a simple blue dress. It seemed they didn't have a uniform at this school.

Shira, Selina and Tomo recognized the girl instantly as Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Kaze, as always, needed it explained to him.

Shira rushed forward to help Belle pick up her papers. "Here I'll help" she said.

Belle looked up at her gratefully. "Thanks. I'm not usually this cluttered but I was late and in a hurry and…"

It was only then that she seemed to realize who was in front of her. She looked from Shira to Selina, Tomo and Kaze and her eyes widened.

"I am so sorry, here I am babbling on and I forget to introduce myself. I'm Belle. I'm supposed to be showing you around the school today. But I'm running late because I got held up Biology. The class is just so interesting, you learn so much" She said very fast.

After all this, Shira knew exactly what kind of personality Belle had. She was kind of a nerdy, nervous, excitable person. This made her smile. She knew Belle was reserved in the movie and liked to read a lot, but she never really imagined her to be nerdy.

Kaze walked up to stand next to Shira and smiled. "Don't worry, we didn't mind hanging around here for a bit. I'm Kaze, by the way" he introduced.

Belle smiled shyly. "Nice to meet you. I know who you all are of course, the others must be Shira, Selina and Tomo" she replied, nodding to each one correctly as she said their name. Did everybody in the school know who they were?

"So anyway, let's go. There's so much to see at this school. You're going to love it here" Belle continued, leading them out of the office.

On their way out they heard Mr Arrow yelling in the office and Jim replying in a hostile manner. Belle seemed to know what was going on and rolled her eyes. "If you want to get on everyone's good side at this school its best to avoid Jim Hawkins. Some of the girls are interested in him because he's like the bad boy of the school but most steer clear of him. He's not very nice anyway" she cautioned them.

Only Shira caught Selina's slightly devastated yet defiant look as they walked out of the office.

"So where are we going first?" Tomo asked.

"Well first you might want to dump your bags off at your dorms" belle replied with a small smile.

"Oh yeah" Tomo replied, hurrying after them.

As they headed to the dorms, Shira and Selina started bombarding Belle with questions.

"So what's the school like?"

"Are there any sex Ed classes?"

"What are the teachers like?"

"Are there any hot teachers?"

"Do you like the classes?"

"Do you know any hotties we can talk to?"

Belle laughed at all the questions that were coming at once. "Well, let's see" she began. "I've always gone to this school so I can't really compare, but I think it's a good school, full of friendly people. No, we don't have sex Ed as a subject. We used to but I think it was written out of the curriculum. Most of the teachers are pretty good. Some aren't very friendly but they're good at what they do. Umm….I don't think of any teachers as 'hot' but you never know. You might find a few. I love the classes. The curriculum here is very good. You're always learning something."

"Well it's always good when a school is teaching you something" Kaze mumbled. But Belle didn't reply, nor did she answer the last question.

Selina seemed to notice this. "So what about the hotties? Who should I be scouting?" she asked. at this, Belle started blushing slightly.

"Oooh she likes someone" Selina noted rather loudly.

"Selina, could you be a little quieter?" Shira replied, noticing Belle's face go redder.

Selina reluctantly let it go and kept walking to the dorms. "So what room are we in anyway?" she asked.

Shira opened her envelope to get the key out. Umm…..room 15" she replied. What about you guys?" She asked Kaze and Tomo. Tomo had their envelope so he got the key out.

"We're in room 25" he replied.

"Dimmit! That means we'll be separated" Selina whined.

"Well we'll only be sleeping at the dorms. We don't have to spend all day there" Shira pointed out.

"Room 25 is the upstairs from room 15. The floors are organized in groups of 20" Belle told them as they entered the dorms. "I'll take the girls to your room before finding room 25" she told them.

They walked down one of the corridors until they came to room 15. "Here you go, girls. You can get settled in while we find the boys' room. Then we'll come back and get you" belle said before walking off with the Tomo and Kaze.

Shira stuck the key in the lock and opened the door. The room was fairly small and consisted of two beds, two desks and two wardrobes. Shira and Selina quickly dumped their stuff next to the beds, before collapsing on them.

"Well at least the beds are comfortable" Shira commented.

"Comfortable? I feel like I'm sleeping on cement" Selina complained. "I miss my bed."

Shira sighed. She had always been perfectly comfortable sleeping in unknown beds as long as she had her pillow, which she did. No one else seemed to have this trait and she had often heard people commenting on how uncomfortably they slept. That being said, she felt Selina was exaggerating just a little.

"Come on, Selina, the beds aren't that uncomfortable" she replied before closing her eyes. Belle would be back with the boys soon but until then she could just relax. All this moving to a new school business was very exhausting.

About ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Both Shira and Selina groaned at the intrusion. Shira began to get up and head towards the door when Selina stopped her.

"Don't. Let's just lie here" she mumbled, closing her eyes again.

The knocking started again, this time louder. "Shira, Selina, we know you're in there so you'd better come out before we knock the door down!" they heard Kaze yell.

"Oh no, we couldn't knock the door down. That would be quite inappropriate" Belle's voice replied. "Girls the lunch bell's about to ring. I was thinking of showing you to the cafeteria, maybe introduce you to a few people" she continued.

Shira was about to turn back to open the door when Selina beat her to it and yanked it open, running out. "YES. Time to meet some hotties!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Shira elbowed Selina before turning and smiling to Belle. "That sounds nice" she agreed, following Belle to the cafeteria.

As they walked, Belle told them all about the teachers she had for her subjects.  
"…and Ms. Willow, my magic teacher, is really sweet and she teaches us all about how nature's magic is all around is and as long as we know how to access it, it'll guide us. She really knows what she's talking about…"

Shira patiently listened and nodded occasionally. Belle's talking could become tiring after a while. Selina, however, was not paying attention at all and Shira knew it. She assumed Selina was keeping an eye out for a certain Jim Hawkins.

As Shira was only half-listening, she heard someone calling out to Belle.

"Hey Belle….Belle! ...BELLE!"

When Belle still couldn't hear the voice, Shira quickly nudged her and pointed behind them. This got Belle's attention and she turned to the voice calling her name. They all turned to see a girl with red hair wearing a purple tank-top and green skirt running towards them.

It was Ariel.

"Oh, hey Ariel" Belle greeted her apparent friend.

"I've been calling out to you for ages" Belle replied, amused. "You haven't been boring the new kids with your teacher stories have you?" she asked, suspiciously with a smile.

Shira laughed as Belle blushed slightly.

"…Maybe…" Belle replied, clearly a little embarrassed.

Ariel turned to face Shira, Kaze, Tomo and Selina. "I'm Ariel. I moved here two years ago and I got lectured by this one" she explained, nudging Belle fondly, "about the teachers and classes that were good."

Belle seemed to be a little embarrassed by this so Shira decided to help her out. "Well it wasn't that bad. Some stuff she said was really interesting" she replied to Ariel.

Ariel shot her a knowing smile. "Yeah, I guess. At least I knew what teachers to avoid" she laughed. "Anyway I think _I _should be the one to navigate you through the social aspect of the school" she said before adding in a whisper to the four friends so Belle couldn't hear her, "Belle's a little clueless on the subject."

Selina and Kaze giggled at this while Shira shot them a warning look. Tomo, well adept to Shira's looks, took a wary step backwards.

"I think we should get food before we get acquainted to the students" Selina suggested, putting her hand to her grumbling stomach.

"Oh, good idea. I didn't get the chance to eat at breakfast. I'm starving" Ariel agreed happily, practically skipping to the food line.

"You missed breakfast because you slept in thismorning. I tried to wake you" Belle reminded her.

The four friends, Belle and Ariel lined up to get their lunch from the cook.

"So…do you recognize the cafeteria lady?" Selina whispered to Shira.

"No. it's weird. I pictured it to by Louie or something but I don't think she's been in any Disney movies" Shira replied.

They were, of course, talking about the much overweight and old-looking lady who was serving everyone at the counter.

When they moved up enough in the line, Selina was the first to get served. "I'll have the beef ramen please" she said, beaming.

The lunch lady just blinked at her before spooning what looked like a pile of slop onto her plate. Selina cringed before looking back up at the lunch lady and faking a smile. "That's okay….slop's my favourite….too" she said before walking off, wrinkling her nose at her lunch.

"Who is that anyway?" Kaze asked once they had all been served.

"Her name's Ms. Varter" Belle explained. "It used to be some French guy but he got sacked when he tried to cook the music teacher" she continued.

Selina and Shira exchanged shocked and disbelieving looks. "What kind of person is he to just go around cooking other people?" Selina asked.

Belle laughed before answering. "Oh no, it's not like that. You might find this quite weird but the music teacher here is a crab. He's surprisingly good."

While Shira would usually have been interested in talking to Belle about the music teacher, today her eyes were roving the cafeteria to see who was there. It wasn't really surprising that they were among the first there so there weren't many distinguished characters yet.

"Yuck!"

Shira's attention was brought back to the table with Selina's outburst. She looked over at Selina to see her throwing her spoon, half full of slop, back down on the plate. "That's it. I'm petitioning to get the old cook back. This food is disgusting there's no way I can live off it for a year" she complained.

Kaze patted her on the back "there there. At least the rest of us know not to eat it now" he sniggered. Selina shot him an evil look before scooping up some of the slop on her plate and force-feeding it to Kaze. Kaze struggled against the spoon but Selina kept persisting.

Shira shook her head and looked away in embarrassment. "They're not usually like this…"she tried to assure Belle and Ariel, even though it was completely untrue. Belle looked at them disapprovingly while Ariel held her fist in her mouth to stem her giggles.

Selina eventually won and Kaze was now sitting there with a devastated look on his face as he tried not to swallow the food. Selina kept his mouth shut until he did, also holding his nose. "You can either swallow it or pass out" she said in ultimatum. Kaze eventually swallowed it with a disgusted look and immediately grabbed the water to get rid of the taste. Selina sat back with a pleased expression on her face.

Once Kaze had finished gulping down his water he looked at Selina. "Ok, I'm joining your petition. I don't think I can stand eating that. Ever" he agreed.

Selina grinned. "Gooood."

Then a crackling loudspeaker came to life as a voice echoed through it. "Ariel, please report to the principal's office."

Ariel shot up, almost knocking over her water and tray. Belle looked at her disapprovingly. "And what would they want this time?" she asked.

Ariel shrugged. "I dunno but I'd better go or I'll miss Marine Ed" she replied before running out of the cafeteria. Shira saw a few girls snigger at her as she ran.

"She's has quite an interesting character" Shira noted.

"Yes, you'll never be bored with her around" Belle replied.

Shira looked over to her friends to see Kaze with a slightly flushed expression on his face. Selina had noticed it too and started questioning him about it. "Watcha thinkin?" she asked,

Kaze shrugged. "Nothing" he replied before his face got even redder.

Shira raised an eyebrow but didn't join in on Selina's game of 20 questions. Instead, her mind drifted off while she mentally listed all the people she knew that were sitting in the cafeteria

* * *

Shira lay on her bed with her legs propped up, reading a school handbook that came in the package given to them my Mr. Mouse.

Selina was sitting on the other bed with a school year-book from last year in her lap. She had convinced Ariel to let her borrow her copy so now she was sitting there drooling over her favourite characters. Shira silently thanked god they didn't end up at an anime school or there'd be even more trouble.

It was around 8 o'clock and Shira, Selina, Kaze and Tomo had been run off their feet all day learning where everything was at the school. Belle had made sure not to skip out on anything. And after dinner, they were happy to retire to their rooms and collapse on the beds.

"Hmmmm" Shira mumbled as she flipped the page.

This got Selina's attention and her head shot up, eyes narrowed. "Don't hmmm me. I know that hmm. You're worried about something. Spit it out" she said.

Shira laughed. "It's nothing…just thinking."

"About what?"

Shira bit her tongue in thought. "I guess about some of these teachers. Can you imagine what it'd be like having a Disney villain as a teacher? It'd be pretty scary."

"Ooh I might get Captain Hook. I hope I do. I would be very happy if I did" Selina replied with a grin on her face.

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation.

"Lights out girls. You need to be up bright and early for class tomorrow" came Mrs Minnie's cheerful voice.

Shira sighed and turned off the lamp beside her bed. Selina did the same.

"I just hope nothing bad will happen with those villains around" she added.

"Don't be such a worry-wart. This'll be fun. Tomorrow will be the beginning of the best year we've ever had" Selina replied chipperly.

There was silence for a moment before Shira replied with, "You just want to glomp Jim."

"Shut up."


	5. Chapter 5:Who's who of Disney High Part1

_Hey guys here's my christmas present to you all :D _

_So i was writing this chapter and half-way through realized it was way too long. I had originally planned on having their first official day in one chapter but it was twenty-something pages and no-where near finished. So i cut it in half so i could post one up now. _

_So i hope you enjoy this chapter and Merry Christmas to you all._

**jazzykid1:** Well you'll get to see a few of the teachers in this chapter. And they'll meet a few more students as well :D here's the next chapter for you.

**Daydreamer747**: hehe yeah, she says some pretty funny stuff. Anyway enjoy this next chapter. Hope it makes you laugh too :D

**Chapter 5: Who's Who of Disney High Pt 1**

Shira, Selina, Kaze and Tomo sat at breakfast the next morning, waiting for the teacher announcements. Out of the four of them, only Tomo actually got food and he wasn't even touching it. Selina just gave it a disgusted look before pulling out a pile of papers and slamming them down on the table. "Alright guys. Operation get-the-old-cook-back is in action" she announced.

"Get-the-old-cook-back? Is that the best you could come up with?" Tomo scoffed.

"At least it gets to the point" Selina shot back. "Now, the plan is to have everyone in the school sign this petition. If everyone signs it than it's unanimous and they'll get the old cook back and we can actually eat" She explained.

Kaze immediately reached for the first page in the pile and pulled out a pen to sign it. He definitely did not want to put up with this cook for the whole year. "There you go" he said.

Selina beamed before putting it in front of Shira's nose. "Come on, Shira. Surely you don't want to have to put up with this slop for the rest of the year."

Shira quickly signed the petition and gave it back to her. "This had better work. I don't think I can go even a week without food" she said.

"Hey guys" Ariel greeted them as she and Belle came up behind them.

The four greeted them as Belle and Ariel sat down with them.

Selina wasted no time in giving them her petition. "Here, sign this" she told them.

"What is it?" Belle asked cautiously.

"It's a petition to get the old cook back so we don't have to put up with this slop anymore" Selina explained.

"Ooh, pass it here, I'll sign" Ariel agreed, snatching the petition from Belle.

Belle frowned at it. "I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Belle, stop being so cautious for once. If we sign this then we can eat proper food when they bring the old cook back" Ariel pointed out, handing the petition back to Belle.

Selina beamed. "See? Ariel understands" she said, glaring pointedly at her friends.

Then the teachers all walked in, distracting the six students from the petition. They all sat down at the long table that was propped up on the stage, with Mr Mickey sitting in the middle. Once again, Shira found herself wondering who the principal was.

Once everyone was settled, Mr Mickey stood up to speak. "Good Morning, students" he greeted them all cheerfully. "This morning marks a very special day because today we get to meet the first exchange students to come to our school" he told them all.

Shira groaned as she had a feeling what was coming next. "So Shira, Selina, Kaze, Tomo…why don't you come out here and introduce yourselves" he invited, smiling warmly.

Reluctantly, Shira stood up with her friends. The instant she did, everyone's heads turned to face them. _Déjà vu much?_ Shira thought as they made their way to the stage

"Alright everyone" Mickey began. "For the rest of the year these four will be joining your classes and living here with you. So please make them feel welcome."

Then he turned to the four friends. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

Shira sighed and nodded with the others. "You go first Tomo" she whispered. "This was your idea."

"It's okay, I'll go first" Kaze offered before stepping forward. "Hi, my name is Kaze and as you can see I am the cool one of the group" He said egotistically, flicking his hair.

"More like the lame one of the group" Selina whispered just loud enough for Kaze to hear her. Kaze frowned and looked down, embarrassed.

Shaking her head, trying to hide her amusement, Shira stood forward next. "Hi, I'm Shira and-"

"She's the trouble-maker" Kaze interrupted with a laugh.

Shira turned around and shot a glare at Kaze before turning back to the students. "I suppose you could think of me as the person who makes sure these dolts" she said, stamping on Kaze's foot, "don't do anything stupid" she told them all, fake-smiling sweetly before stepping back in the line.

Tomo stepped forward to introduce himself next but Selina beat him to it, almost knocking him over in the process.

"Ooh me next me next me next" Selina said happily, bouncing forward.

Tomo frowned. "So much for me going first" he sulked.

"Hi, I'm Selina" she introduced chipperly. "Anyway I-" she was about to say before stopping mid-sentence. She started staring off into seeming-space. No-one picked up on what she was doing except for Shira. Shira's eyes narrowed and she stepped forward.

"Selina" she said in a low voice. Kaze winced at her tone while Tomo hid behind Kaze. They both knew when she used that tone she could turn into a raging volcano.

"Selina, you have, like, five hundred kids staring at you" she whispered with gritted teeth. "Please do not make a fool of yourself and us in front of all of them."

But it was too late. Selina seemed to regain her voice but had not heard a word of what Shira just said to her. "And my mission is to glomp every singly hottie here!" She shouted, running forward to jump off the stage.

Shira rolled her eyes and grabbed hold of Selina's arms, pushing her back in line. "Sorry about that, everyone. She can be slightly bonkers sometimes. It comes in phases. We think it's some sort of mental illness" she tried to explain.

Selina heard her this time and huffed. "Not funny, Shira."

Shira stood back and motioned for Tomo to step forward. "Should have thought of that before you made a total fool of yourself" she replied to Selina in a hushed voice.

"I couldn't help it. Jim's sitting right over there" she whispered back, pointing to Jim sitting by himself at a table at the back.

Shira ignored her and started paying attention to what Tomo was saying.

"Hey, I'm Tomo. I was really excited to go on the exchange program this year and it turned out better than I expected when we got here" he said, happily.

"Well we're very happy that you're here" Mickey said, coming towards them. "I'm sure you'll all enjoy your time here."

Shira, Selina, Kaze and Tomo thanked him before returning to their seats. Shira took this chance to take a glance at the teachers table. What took her attention was the fact that all the villains wore looks of annoyance and/or anger on their faces. Shira was a little surprised at this, though knew she shouldn't be. The villains already hated them? This was going to be an interesting year.

Just before she looked away, she met the gaze of Jafar. He smirked at her before looking away again. She shrugged this off as she returned to her seat.

Ariel appeared to be giggling. "You guys act like siblings, it's very amusing" she told them between giggles.

Tomo laughed at this comment. "More like best friends with flaws that get on everyone's nerves" he joked.

Selina looked quizzical. "I don't have flaws that annoy people" she countered, slightly confused.

Shira only just managed to hold back her snort of laughter. "Of course not, Selina, why would your antics bother people?" she replied sarcastically.

Selina still didn't seem to understand and remained confused. After a moment she shrugged it off and turned to Ariel. "So tell us, Ariel, who's who of the school?" she asked.

Ariel giggled. "Ok, let's see, where to begin" she hummed, looking around the cafeteria. "Ok, see the girls at that table over there?" she asked, pointing to a table around the middle of the cafeteria.

The four friends looked over to the table to see three girls sitting together. Shira recognized all three of them; Aurora, Cinderella and Meg.

"Those three are cheerleaders. They pretty much rule over the girl population at this school" she explained. "The one in the middle is Aurora. She's the captain. She's one of the sweetest girls you'll ever meet. It's hard not to be friends with her, she's that perky."

"Oh, Shira won't like her then. She hates perky people" Selina cut in.

"I do not. They just frustrate me sometimes, is all" she replied.

Ariel nodded. "Some people do think that about her. Anyway, the one with the brown hair is Meg. I suppose you could think of her as second in command, though don't ever tell her that. She's pretty much a bitch to everyone and is jealous of Aurora's status" she continued.

"How all the girls love her is beyond me" Belle added. "I don't see how anyone can love someone so mean."

"You'd be surprised. It's pretty much the same at our school" Shira said.

"Anyway" Ariel cut in, "the other blonde one on the other side of Aurora is Cinderella. But don't call her that, she hates the name. She makes everyone call her Ella. She's the school's biggest gossip."

"What, more so than you?" Belle teased.

"Oh yeah, she knows everything about everyone. You can't keep a secret from that girl, it's an impossible feat."

Selina nodded. "All this stuff is interesting and all…but could you hurry up and skip to the part where you tell us about all the guys?" she asked.

Ariel laughed. "Well I was going to save the best for last but I guess I could skip there now" she agreed, once again scanning the room. Selina eagerly scanned with her.

"Oh, I'll start off with who to avoid" Ariel said. "See those guys over there?"

Shira turned to see Phoebus and Hercules sitting in the centre of their band of loyal followers. "Oh yeah, they look pretty nice" she commented.

Belle laughed at this. "Try the farthest thing from it. They're bullies and aren't very nice at all" she corrected.

"Especially Phoebus, he's the ring-leader" Ariel added.

Shira frowned, confused, and looked over at them again. In the movies, both boys seemed very nice, even if Phoebus was a bit conceited. How could they be the bullies of the school? Then again, the same could be asked of Meg and cheerleading.

"So what do you mean by bullies?" she asked.

"Well they're not full-on 'bash-up-everyone' bullies. They're just the kind that put everyone down to make themselves feel big" Belle answered.

Ariel nodded in agreement. "Plus Phoebus is the kind of guy that hits on all the girls. So be careful because he'll probably try his luck with you two" she added to Shira and Selina.

"And yet, they're the ones with all the groupies, they're worshipped by half the guys at the school, mostly because Phoebus seems to be sporting a new girl on his arm every other week" Belle chided.

"Well if that's not deserving of hero-worship I dunno what is" Shira replied sarcastically.

"Do you think maybe I'd be able to ask him for some tips?" Kaze asked.

Shira hit him for the remark. "Kaze, what they're doing is degrading. You shouldn't associate yourself with them in anyway" she scolded.

"Yeah, there are much cuter guys in the school to get tips from" Selina added. "Why would you want tips anyway" she asked him, shrewdly.

"…No reason" Kaze replied. Shira was the only one that caught his fleeting glance to Ariel as he said it.

_Aww that's so cute, he's got a crush on Ariel,_ she thought. She was thankful that Selina didn't notice the glance and shrugged it off.

"So Ariel, anyone else we should know about?" Selina asked. As soon as she asked, a boy with black hair entered the cafeteria. "Ooh, who's that?" she asked.

Ariel beamed. "Oh, that's Eric. He's one of the nicest guys" she swooned.

Selina nodded. "He's kinda cute too."

Shira winced as the saw the startled look on Ariel's face. "Y-you think so?" Ariel asked hesitantly.

It didn't seem like Selina was picking up on Ariel's sudden change of attitude. "Oh yeah. Do you think I should add him to my list?" she asked, not taking her eyes off Eric.

"I don't think that's a good idea. He's probably already got a girlfriend" Shira said pointedly.

Belle shook her head. "Actually, he's single. But there are a few girls wanting to change that" she corrected, eyeing Ariel with an amused expression.

"Well count me in" Selina said eagerly.

Shira rolled her eyes and looked over at Tomo, wanting him to do something. Tomo seemed to get the hint and turned to Selina. "I dunno, Selina. What about Jim? If you split your focus like this you might lose out on him" he pointed out.

Selina shook her head. "That'll never happen. There's plenty of room in my heart for Eric too" she replied.

Shira decided on a different tactic. She found Selina's foot under the table and quickly stomped on it, making Selina yelp suddenly. "What was that for?" she spluttered to Shira.

Shira shrugged. "Don't know what you're talking about" she denied. But now Selina's eyes were locked on her's and Shira motioned to Ariel. Selina's eyes widened in realization.

"On second thought, maybe I should just focus on Jim. Going after too many guys can be hazardous to one's health" she said quickly.

Belle, Kaze and Tomo all laughed at her sudden change of mind, while Shira and Ariel sighed with relief.

"Ok you guys are in room 201 for roll call."

The four friends were walking to their form class and Belle was telling them last minute details before she left for her own form class. Shira had begun to suspect that Belle had memorized all the runnings of the school by heart.

"I'm in 206 so I'm just down the hall. Meet me after form and I'll show you where your first class is. You have computers first, right?"

Ariel popped up on the other side of Shira. "Oh great, that's what I have" she beamed.

Belle caught Shira off-guard with the sudden question.

"Disney has computers now?" Tomo whispered incredulously.

"Apparently so" Kaze whispered back.

Shira nodded. "Yeah, we have computers, but Kaze has…what class do you have?" she asked him.

"Umm, I have…" Kaze began as he pulled out his timetable. "Modern History? How is that fair, I never even took it back at our school" he complained.

Belle didn't seem to hear his complaint and just smiled. "That's perfect, I'm taking that class too. So I can take you to Modern and…Ariel can you promise me that you'll actually take Shira, Selina and Tomo to Computers and not drag them off to spy on Eric?" she asked, seeming slightly annoyed at Ariel's apparent hobby.

Ariel rolled her eyes in response. "I only did that once and it wasn't even in this class" she corrected her friend as they stopped in front of one of the classes. Belle chose to ignore Ariel's comment and turned to the four friends.

"Well this is room 201. We'll see you after form" Belle waved to them as she and Ariel headed down the hall.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say their relationship mirrors you and Selina's" Tomo commented as the girls retreated.

Shira and Selina both gave him a pointed look. "Luckily you do know better" Selina replied starkly.

Tomo didn't respond and instead turned to face room 201. "So are we gonna go in?" he asked.

"We may as well. There might be more hotties in the class" Selina said happily, bouncing as she reached for the door.

Shira giggled and followed her in. Not everyone was in yet but there were a few seated. Esmeralda and Pocahontas were sitting at the back of the classroom, while Aladdin was just sitting down near Tarzan.

There were a few other students there as well but Shira didn't recognize any of them. They're probably extras from the various movies.

Then their eyes fell on the very short man sitting at the desk, who must have been their form teacher.

"Ooh its Happy" Selina whispered excitedly.

Kaze frowned. "Selina, you shouldn't refer to our teacher as an It. It's very mean. He has a gender, you know."

He was met with disbelieving looks from all three of his friends.

"Kaze, we know that your lack-of-childhood means that you missed out on a lot of the movies we grew up with but, seriously, you can't tell us you've never seen Snow White" Selina inquired, very surprised.

Kaze's face flushed with embarrassment. "I-I've seen it, I just-"

"Lies" Selina cut off with a laugh.

He didn't get the chance to reply because the Mr Happy looked over at them and smiled.

"Ah, welcome. I was told you four would be in my class for the year" he said…well…happily.

"My name is Mr Happy. I'll just check your names off and you can take a seat" he added.

As Shira glanced at the students, she noticed Esmeralda nudge Pocahontas and point to them (Actually to be specific she was pointing at Tomo). Shira's eyes widened as Pocahontas blushed and both girls started giggling.

"Did you see what I just saw?" Selina asked, leaning over to Shira.

Shira nodded slowly. "Uh-huh" she replied. Esmeralda and Pocahontas suddenly became aware that she and Selina were watching them. Esmeralda smiled and waved them over, making Pocahontas blush even more.

"Hey, we saw you at breakfast this morning. I'm Esmeralda and this is my friend Pocahontas" Esmeralda introduced boldly. "But you can call me Esme, if you want. I know Esmeralda is a bit long" she added.

Shira smiled, feeling at ease around this girl. "Nice to meet you. You must already know who we are" she replied, giggling slightly.

"Is giggling all girls do?" Kaze butted in, annoyed.

Selina frowned. "You've been friends with us this long and you choose now to ask that?" she questioned.

"To be honest I never really thought about it. I thought it was just some weirdo thing you two did. But then I saw Esme and Poca-owww"

He was cut off when Shira stomped on his foot. "What was that for?" he snapped.

Shira laughed. It seemed nobody knew to take it as a hint. "Never mind" she muttered before turning her heel to block out Kaze. "So is this all that's in our form class?" she asked them, sitting down. She registered that the others did so with her.

Esme looked around the room. "Actually no, there's still-"

She began before she was cut off with the door banging open. Two boys walked into the room in a swagger that clearly said 'don't-mess-with-us'

"-Them" the girl finished with a slight groan.

Shira guessed the reason for her lack-of-enthusiasm. Once the boys were in the room, she recognized them as Phoebus and Hercules. She remembered from Ariel's introductions that Esme didn't like Phoebus very much at all.

Because Shira was looking at the two boys (because they had made such a spectacle of themselves walking in) she met Phoebus' gaze as he was looking at her. Blushing, she quickly looked away. It definitely was not an 'omg-he's-so-cute' blush. It was more of an 'oh-this-is-going-to-be-awkward-and-embarrassing' blush. Unfortunately she knew that he wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

She saw Esme roll her eyes. "Here they come" the girl muttered.

Shira had no choice but to look up when the boys stopped in front of them. "Esme, how selfish of you not to introduce us to the new kids" he said casually, making Esme flush with annoyance.

"Its _Esmeralda_" she corrected, gritting her teeth.

"Whatever" Phoebus replied before turning to face the companions. "Hey, my name's Phoebus" he introduced, his gaze resting on Shira. "It means sun god" he added in what was supposed to be an impressive brag.

Shira widened her eyes with fake interest. "Sun god, huh?"

Phoebus nodded with a smirk. "Well I don't like to brag, but yes."

Shira smiled at him. "I bet that line works on all the girls" she fake-flattered.

"Usually" Pheobus continued.

Shira nodded. "Yeah, not this girl" she said before turning her back on him.

"So what class do you guys have next?" she asked Esme and Pocahontas. Selina laughed openly at Shira's blatant snub of the two boys who were now standing there looking puzzled and a tiny bit annoyed.

"Come on, man. Let's just find our seats and wait for the bell" Hercules said before both boys walked away. Shira looked back up in time to see the traces of a scowl on Phoebus' face. Then she turned back to pay attention to Esmeralda who had been laughing at Shira's response to Phoebus.

"I have modern history; total snore subject. What about you guys?" she replied.

Kaze laughed. "I have modern too. We can suffer together" he joked.

"What about you three?" Pocahontas asked, smiling at Kaze's joke. She glanced at Tomo as she said this.

The glance did not go unnoticed by Shira and Selina. Shira inwardly squealed with excitement and shared an amused glance with Selina. _She's got a crush on Tomo_ she thought.

"We all have Computers" she replied eventually.

"I have math but it's near the computer room so I could show you guys where it is if you like" Pocahontas suggested.

"Thank you, but Ariel's in that class so we made plans to meet her after class" Tomo replied.

At that moment the bell rang, interrupting their conversation.

"We'd better get going, Kaze. Mr Powhatan is nice but he gets snappy when we're late and tends to give extra homework" Esmeralda warned. Tomo groaned and followed her up and they were gone.

Tomo stood up. "We should probably head to class too" he said.

Shira nodded and reluctantly stood up. "We'll see you later, Pocahontas" she waved before heading to class with Tomo and Selina.

Once they were out of the classroom, they saw that the halls were swarming with students. Shira never thought so many students were at the school. It took them a few minutes to locate Belle and Ariel. But both girls were trying to make their way to room 201 and they met in the middle.

"Hey, how was form?" Belle asked. "And…where's Kaze?" she continued in an afterthought.

"Oh, Esmeralda has Modern so she offered to show him to class" Tomo replied.

Belle nodded. "Well in that case I'd better go. I'll see you at morning tea" she waved before heading to class.

Ariel laughed. "I'm surprised she didn't have a panic attack. She's a bit of a control freak" she said as they watched Belle run to class.

"So who's the teacher for computers?" Tomo asked as they headed for their own class.

"His name's Mr Jiminy. He's very nice, you can generally get away with anything in his class" she told them. "But usually people don't misbehave because he's…well…"

"A conscience?" Shira finished.

Ariel grinned. "Exactly. How did you know?" she asked.

Shira shrugged. "We've crossed paths briefly" she said vaguely, lying through her teeth. She had forgotten that the students here didn't know their worth outside the island.

"Anyway" Ariel continued. "Mr Jiminy has this weird ability to sense when someone's going to do something before even they know."

When they got to class they found that it hadn't started yet. In fact, the students were standing around outside the classroom waiting to go in. Shira decided to use this opportunity to see who else was taking Computers. Standing closest to the door was Aurora and Cinderella, with Meg lingering close-by. And standing farthest away from the door (and Cinderella) were Anastasia and Drizella. _Hmm that should make things more interesting._ Hercules stood near her, Selina, Tomo and Ariel, having a completely one-sided discussion with Aladdin who looked very bored. And then, of course, there were a few random extras milling around also waiting.

Shira noticed Aladdin look over at them and sigh with relief. He seemed to make some excuse to Hercules before rushing over to them.

"Hey Ariel" he greeted her.

Ariel smiled. "Oh, hey Al. I'd like you to meet Shira, Selina and Tomo. They'll be in our computers class for the year" she introduced.

"Well you guys were smart to choose this subject. It's the easiest subject in the curriculum. Even Herc over there passes" Aladdin told them, sneering.

Selina nodded. "Yeah, we took computers at our school and it was pretty easy" she replied.

Then the classroom doors opened and the students all filed in. Ariel was able to make sure there were three seats available next to her for Shira, Selina and Tomo to take.

It was only after they were seated that Shira noticed the small cricket standing on the desk who, she remembered, was Jiminy Cricket from Pinocchio and their apparent Computers teacher.

"Good morning, all. Ah, I see we have a few new students this year" he greeted, spotting the three friends sitting at the back.

"You must be Shira, Selina and Tomo. Welcome to Computing 201. It should be an interesting topic for you" he welcomed them warmly.

The three friends smiled at him before turning away and beginning their work.

Well…pretending to, anyway.

Kaze stood outside his Modern History class with Esmeralda. He was actually standing rather awkwardly because Esmeralda had walked over to a girl with brown hair and a British accent and the two were striking up a conversation about something Kaze couldn't quite catch on to.

Luckily a few minutes after they had begun their conversation, the door opened and their teacher stood there, waving at them all to come in. Kaze didn't recognize him but he remembered Esmeralda saying that his name was Mr Powhatan.

"Come on, students, we have a lot of work to get through today" he told them all as they walked into class.

Kaze was trailing behind Esmeralda and noticed two boys waving him over. He recognized the shorter as Eric, from breakfast. But there was another boy there who was slightly taller with shoulder-length straight blonde hair and blue eyes.

He decided to go over and meet them. Anything was better than listening to girl-talk.

"Hey" they both greeted as he walked to stand next to them. "Not that it doesn't look like you're having the time of your life with the girls, but we thought you may like to sit with us" the blonde one suggested. "I'm John, by the way. John Smith" He introduced.

"And I'm Eric" Eric added.

Kaze smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Kaze. My friends are in a different class to me but Esme offered to show me here. I hadn't really had the opportunity to meet other guys yet, apart from Phoebus and Hercules" he told them, keeping his voice low because Phoebus was only a few students in front, chatting with a guy with long brown hair.

When they were all seated and had their books out, the door burst open and Belle appeared, looking quite disheveled. "Sorry I'm late, Mr Powhatan, I was helping the new students" she apologized.

Mr Powhatan looked at her with a stern gaze. "Sit down, Belle, we were just about to start" he told her. Kaze couldn't understand the look of relief on her face as she sat down in the front row.

"Now today, students, we are beginning our topic of the first world war…"

And this was where Kaze tuned out. He had no interest in the subject and was still baffled as to how it ended up on his timetable.

Oh well. The bell would go soon. And by soon he meant 70 minutes.

Ariel led Shira, Selina and Tomo back to the hall for morning tea. She spent the whole time talking to Aladdin. Selina, not happy about being sidelined, decided to cut in. "So, how long have you two been friends for?" she asked.

"Ever since I moved here" Ariel replied. "Al and I have been close from my first day."

Selina frowned as if in thought. "So are you two…dating?" she asked.

Ariel and Aladdin both laughed. "No, we're not" Aladdin replied. "She's more like my sister. In fact, Ariel helped me meet my girlfriend" he told them.

Shira raised an eyebrow. "You have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah, Jasmine. We've been dating for three months now."

Ariel giggled. "Yeah, they're the newest couple in our year. They're very cute together" she said in a teasing way.

"How'd you get them together, Ariel?" Tomo asked interestedly.

"Oh it's just my genius. I'm an excellent match-maker. If you want me to hook you up with anyone just ask" she offered, grinning widely.

"Yeah, she gets a lot of pleasure out of it" Aladdin murmured, earning a light punch on the arm from Ariel.

Shira, Selina and Tomo laughed at this. "I wonder where Kaze got to." Selina said, looking around to see if he was behind them.

"I'm sure we'll meet up with him in the cafeteria" Shira replied.

The five of them made their way the cafeteria. "So are you two actually going to eat something this time?" Tomo asked.

Both Shira and Selina looked at him as if he'd suddenly sprouted a second head, "You're kidding, right? That stuff is disgusting. I wouldn't even call it food" Selina complained.

Then, Shira's stomach grumbled. She groaned. "I don't think I can go much longer without eating anything" she whined.

Giggling, Ariel shook her head. "Don't worry about that, Shira. Some of us have our own stashes of food and we can share if you want" she offered.

Shira smiled. "That sounds like a brilliant idea. When can we eat?" she asked eagerly.

"As soon as we rally up the others I'll take you there" Ariel replied.

As they neared the end of the corridor, three boys walked past them confidently. "Wow, who are they?" Selina asked.

"Oh that's Phillip and his lackeys, Chris and Charming" Ariel informed them.

"What kind of name is Charming? "Shira laughed.

Aladdin laughed. "Yeah, he hates it. But no one could come up with a nickname so he's charming" he explained.

"So why were they walking past us like they were gods?" Tomo asked.

Ariel shrugged. "Phillip is really popular and well-liked among the co-hort. He's also dating Aurora, much to the displeasure of much of the female population" she smirked.

"Including you?" Selina asked with eyebrows raised.

Aladdin laughed at this. "Oh no, Ariel's got her eye on someone else" he told them. "Speaking of which…" he trailed off, earning a whack from Ariel.

Shira glanced in the direction he was looking in to see Eric with two blonde-haired boys. Shira's eyes widened when she recognized one of them as Kaze.

"Kaze!" she yelled out. But the boy didn't hear her. In a way, she wasn't surprised. Sure, she could yell. But she had always had trouble projecting her voice.

So she ran up and hit Kaze over the head. "Hey, you dork, I was calling out to you" she laughed as Kaze turned around with an indignant look on his face.

"Why do you always have to hit me?" he whined.

Shira shrugged. "It's the only way to get your attention" she replied lightly, hearing the two boys next to Kaze snigger.

Selina appeared next to Shira, a wide grin on her face. "So Kaze, who are your friends?" she asked in a flirty tone.

Kaze rolled his eyes. "Shira, Selina, meet Eric and John. Eric, John, this is Shira and Selina…" he said as Tomo came up to them "…and Tomo" he finished.

Eric and John smiled at the three they had just met. "Nice to meet you all" they chorused.

Shira felt her stomach do a back-flip as John met her gaze and smiled. She looked down, trying to hide her blushing.

Then Ariel and Aladdin came up to them, "Oh hey guys. This is perfect. We were just going to find some lunch, did you wanna join us?" she asked, throwing Eric a flirty smile.

"Sure, anything's better than Cafeteria food" Eric joked.

Selina seemed to perk up at these words. "You know, I'm currently running a campaign to get the old chef back" she informed them, getting the boys' attention. "You guys could help, you know. All you have to do" she began to explain, whipping out her list, "is sign this petition" she grinned at them as the petition unrolled down to the ground.

"Selina, how big did you make that thing?" Shira asked.

Selina shrugged. "Well everyone in the school has to sign it, it has to be pretty big" she explained, holding a pen out to the boys. Laughing, Eric took the pen and signed the petition before giving the pen to John.

"Anyway, we should probably get moving if we wanna beat the bell" Ariel told them, ushering them away from the cafeteria.

As they were walking to…well Shira didn't quite know where…Belle called out to them

"Oh, hey guys. I was wondering where you were"

Ariel stopped and turned around with a guilty look on her face. "Oh, hey Belle" she greeted carefully.

Belle caught the tone and look straight away and her eyes narrowed. "So…what are you doing?" she asked, thoroughly suspicious.

"Oh nothing, we were just going to get some food…wanna come?" Ariel invited timidly.

Shira flinched when she saw anger and frustration enter Belle's eyes. "Ariel, are you taking them out of the school?" she asked, failing to keep her annoyance at bay.

"No…why would I do…something like that" Ariel asked, avoiding Belle's gaze.

"Ariel, you can't take them out of the school. It's their first day, what if they get caught?" she fumed.

Ariel shrugged. "They won't get caught, they're with me" she replied simply.

Belle raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Ariel, you always get caught. You can't take them out, its morning tea. The bell will ring before you even think about coming back "she ranted.

Ariel just rolled her eyes. "Well you don't have to come if you don't want to. But some of us actually want to eat food that doesn't kill our insides. Besides, it's just down the road" she finished before walking away.

Selina and Shira looked hesitantly back at Belle before following Ariel. Their need for food trumped doing the right thing…well…for Shira anyway. Selina probably would have gone regardless.

Belle huffed and walked off, muttering something about their funeral.

"So where are we going?" Selina asked as they walked through the doors to the school.

"It's a place called Toy World" Ariel replied.

All four pairs of eyes stared incredulously at her. "Toy World?" Tomo finally said, breaking the silence. "I thought you said we were going to a food place."

Ariel laughed. "We are. Toy World is a cross between a restaurant and a fast-food place. It's where most of us hang out on the weekends" she explained.

Shira was suddenly distracted by a tanned-skinned girl with black hair walking up to them. The girl smiled at them and came over to Aladdin, practically throwing herself at him. "Hey Al" she greeted him, kissing him passionately on the lips.

Ariel pretended to throw up. "Seriously guys, could you at least have the decency to get a room?" she joked.

The girl, who Shira knew to be Jasmine, broke off the kiss and smiled. "Don't be jealous, Ariel, soon you'll have your own guy to hook up with in public" she replied, winking at Eric.

"Anyway we've got some stuff to do so I guess I'll see you guys later" Aladdin said before walking off with Jasmine.

"I'll bet they do" Selina replied slyly, eyebrows raised.

Ariel laughed. "Come on, we'd better go get something to eat before morning tea finishes" she said, leading the way out.

Shira smiled and followed with the others.


	6. Chapter 6:Who's who of Disney High Part2

**Chapter 6: Who's who of Disney High Pt 2**

Shira, Selina, Kaze and Tomo were walking back into the school grounds with Ariel, Eric and John just as the bell went.

"Yes! Perfect timing, as always" Ariel grinned.

"Perfect timing? I didn't even get to finish my food" Kaze complained, shoving chips into his mouth. Shira looked away, repulsed by the site.

"At least we didn't get busted" Tomo pointed out. "That woulda been bad on our first day".

Shira suddenly gasped and hit him.

"Hey, what was that for?" Tomo asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"Don't jinx us!" she scolded.

Ariel, Eric and John all laughed at the two of them. "So what do you guys have now?" John asked them conversationally.

"Oh, we all have P.E. together, which is good. At least we're together for one class" Tomo replied.

Eric laughed. "Oh yeah, I have P.E. too. Though, you won't be so happy about it when you get there. The teacher's a real idiot" he told them.

"Who's the teacher?" Shira asked curiously.

"Mr Gaston. He's a bit Narcissistic."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Selina suddenly screamed, bumping past everyone to get into the school.

Ariel looked confused. "What was that all about?" she asked.

Kaze shrugged. "No idea. We stopped asking that a long time ago."

When they reached the corridors, Ariel and John went their separate ways while Eric showed the companions where the gym was for P.E.

Ariel shot Eric a flirty smile before walking with John down the opposite corridor to where Eric and the others were heading.

"So do you think Selina knew which direction to run in?" Tomo asked, almost sounding worried.

"Probably not" Kaze sniggered. "Don't worry, though. Her 'Hottie-Radar' should lead her in the right direction" he continued, air-quoting the Hottie-Radar.

"Why did she run off in the first place?" Aladdin asked.

Shira shrugged. She had a suspicion but it was way too embarrassing for her to vocalize. "Honestly, I've given up on trying to understand that girl."

When they arrived at the gym, the first thing they saw was Selina standing to the side, frozen and drooling.

"She ran in the right direction after all" Tomo giggled.

Kaze groaned. "I knew we should have brought that bucket."

Shira glanced in the direction Selina was ogling at and rolled her eyes, walking over to Selina with a look of exasperation. Selina saw her coming and beamed. "Hey Shira" she greeted happily.

"Selina, student-teacher relationships are forbidden and…just plain wrong. Please don't try to get with Mr Gaston" she pleaded.

Selina pouted a little. "But he's dreamy" she protested.

Shira glanced at Mr Gaston. Beauty and the Beast had been one of her favourite child-hood movies. But Gaston had always been a bit of a freak in her mind. Dreamy was not exactly a word she'd use to describe him.

She turned back to Selina. "I don't wanna hear it. He's a teacher. And not to mention this is totally embarrassing for me."

Selina frowned. "What's it got to do with you?" she wondered aloud. Shira always had a habit of unnecessarily referring to herself in most situations.

Shira just glared at her. "The point is, trying to start a relationship with a teacher isn't a good idea, especially with a Disney character who happens to be a villainous man-whore" she replied. Her tone had started out soothing but a venomous edge had been added to it as she got to the insulting.

"You really don't like this guy do you"

"Not in the slightest."

Selina just shrugged and went back to perving on Gaston as the others came over to join them.

Shira had spotted Belle on the other side of the gym and had decided to go over and talk to her…and possibly apologize for morning tea. Along the way, she decided to check out the groups of people in the class, seeing as everybody seemed to be there now.

Sitting on the benches, gossiping, was Aurora, Meg and Cinderella. _Great, we're stuck with Barbie and her two ladies in waiting._

Standing to the side slightly was Phillip, Chris and C. Hmm…it's interesting how everyone seemed to be in groups of threes.

Mulan and Milo were standing in the corner, chatting leisurely.

Then her eyes fell on Phoebus and Hercules talking to Jane. And the conversation didn't seem to be a pleasant one. In an instant, she diverted her path, heading for the two bullies.

"Hey guys" she greeted as she arrived.

Phoebus, Hercules and Jane all turned to see her smiling at them. Phoebus grinned charmingly at her. "Hey Shira, what brings you here?" he asked, casually draping an arm around Jane.

Shira kept smiling even though she wanted to kick him in his sensitive area for intimidating Jane. "I was just wondering if I could talk to you, Jane" she explained.

Jane looked relieved. She glanced at Phoebus who didn't look very happy about this predicament.

She looked down. "Uhh…ok. We were nearly finished here anyway" she said softly.

Shira nodded. "Is it ok if I steal her away from you guys?" she asked, trying to keep up a friendly pretense.

Hercules frowned. He was probably about to say no, seeing as he could tell Phoebus wasn't to keen on the idea. Phoebus got in first though. "Go ahead, I have something better to do anyway".

"Great" Shira said happily. "Come on, Jane".

Jane skipped to meet Shira and the two started walking away. "So what do you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

Shira shrugged. "Nothing. I just wanted to help you get away from those guys" she admitted.

Jane smiled. "Thank you. I'm not usually so timid. But Phoebus is…well…Phoebus" she admitted.

Shira nodded sympathetically. "They can be real jerks. It's hard to react when you're backed into a corner."

They were soon back with Selina, Kaze, Tomo, Aladdin and Eric.

Before anyone could say anything, Mr Gaston arrived.

Before anyone could reply, Mr Gaston's deep booming voice rang out across the gym. "Alright, kids, fall in, we've got a lot to get through today."

Selina sighed. "His voice is so perfect" she swooned.

Shira fought back the urge to throw up and settled with slapping Selina over the back of the head. "Get your mind back here, sister" she snapped playfully.

"But it's so much better where it's gone" she replied absent-mindedly.

"Alright class" Mr Gaston started, getting their attention. "Today we're going to start by doing a circuit. You have half-an-hour to finish eight stages. Anyone who doesn't complete all the stages in the set time will do extra push-ups" he told them.

Selina groaned. "I hate physical activity. Why did we choose P.E. again?" she asked, annoyed.

Shira shrugged. "We didn't have a choice. But man, I wish we'd have been put in the other PE class. I can't do eight stages in half-an-hour. It's physically impossible" she complained.

"Now get to work, you're time starts now" Gaston told them, getting out a stopwatch.

The companions all complained as they got up and walked over to one of the stations to begin.

"Urghh I will be sore for months" Selina complained as they walked out of the gym. "I can't believe he made me do twenty push-ups. I can barely do one."

Kaze shrugged. "Well you didn't complete the circuit in time" he said, rubbing it in. He was the only one out of the four not to have to do push-ups after the circuit. Of course, Selina had the most to do because she had finished fewer stages than the others. Shira and Tomo had managed to complete all but two and, as such, had to do ten push-ups. Tomo wasn't annoyed by it, but Shira was.

"I hate push-ups, this class is gonna be a nightmare" she added.

Tomo laughed. "So does this mean you're not going to be interested in Gaston anymore?" he asked Selina.

Selina shook her head persistently. "I can overlook his flaws. That's what you do in a relationship" she giggled.

Shira scrunched up her face, obviously annoyed by this comment. "Selina, I love you, but I'm praying to god right now that you are not going to pursue a relationship with your very much evil teacher."

Selina huffed. "Fine, I won't try anything with him. But that can't stop me from admiring from a far" she replied determinedly. "Anyway, what classes have you got now?" she asked.

"Me and Kaze have Bio. What do you have, Tomo?" Shira asked.

"Umm…Art" Tomo replied.

Selina beamed. "That's awesome! I have…Bio…too" she trailed off in a tone that clearly stated something had caught her attention.

Confused, Shira looked around to see a relatively old, grey-haired man walking down the corridor, dressed in some sort of robe. She knew who he was; Judge Claude Frollo.

"Selina…"she began, slightly frustrated.

"I wonder what class he takes?" Selina asked, obviously ignoring Shira.

Then, Aladdin came up behind them. "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked happily.

"Just wondering what class that teacher takes" Selina replied, pointing to Frollo.

Aladdin looked in the direction Selina was pointing. "Oh, that's Mr Frollo. He teaches Legal Studies" he explained.

It was like something clicked. Selina looked from Aladdin to Frollo and then started running down the hall. "Gotta-go-see-timetable-lady-to-change-subjects" she called back in a jumble as she disappeared from sight.

"Anyway, I guess we'll see you later, Tomo. Have fun in art" Shira said before they split up.

"So what class do you two have now?" Aladdin asked.

"We have Bio" Kaze replied.

Aladdin's face lit up. "Awesome, I have that too" he beamed, leading the way.

When they got to class, the door hadn't opened yet. Shira also noticed that only a few people had showed up so far: Belle, Pocahontas, John Smith, Jasmine, Chris, Tarzan and Jim. "Alright, here we are, Biology with Mr Porter" Aladdin said before Jasmine came up to them and gave Aladdin a quick kiss. She then turned to Shira and Kaze while Aladdin had that dopey look on his face. "It's cool that you're in this class. I mean, Mr Porter makes it boring as hell but it's slightly smaller so it's good to have more people" she said cheerfully.

Then, the door opened and a short, grey-haired man with a mustache appeared at the door. "Welcome, students, come in, come in" he greeted them happily.

"What is with everyone in this school and being cheerful" Shira mumbled.

"Just coz you're unfamiliar with the emotion doesn't mean it doesn't exist" Kaze teased, earning a whack over the head from Shira.

Rubbing his head where he was hit, he decided to change the subject. "I wonder when Selina will get here" He wondered aloud.

Shira shrugged. "Hopefully never. We wouldn't want her running into a certain Treasure Planet character" Shira replied in a low voice, motioning to Jim who had just gone in.

Kaze sniggered and nodded his head in agreement as they walked up to the teacher.

"Ah, I was told you three would be coming into this class..." he began before realizing only Shira and Kaze were in front of him. "Uhh….or two" he added. "Where is the other girl, Selina, if I'm not mistaken?" he asked.

Shira shrugged. "She ran off to get a new subject on her timetable" she explained,

"Very good, very good. Now then…" he said, scanning the class. "Ah, there are two available seats next to Mr Hawkins, why don't you sit there" he told them, smiling kindly.

Shira nodded and only just managed to hide a smirk as she made her way to the second bench, Kaze in tow. Selina was going to go nuts when she realized what she missed.

Kaze was the first to greet Jim. "Hey, I'm Kaze, this is Shira, it looks like we're going to be Biol Buddies" he introduced, throwing in a "joke."

Apparently Jim didn't find it funny either because his reaction was a raised eyebrow. "Huh, I'm Jim" he said before turning away from them.

Shira giggled at the confused expression on Kaze's face. "What'd I do?" Kaze asked.

"You just made a complete tool of yourself. Congratulations. He now thinks we're weirdos" she explained.

"Now class, get out your textbooks and turn to page 396. Today we will be continuing our study on genes and, more specifically, the structural pattern of DNA. Now I want you to all read the first few paragraphs on page 396 and then summarize them for me. Then we will go into more detail" he explained.

There was a rustle of movement as everyone opened their textbooks, got out pens and found a blank piece of paper in their notebooks.

"Did we cover genes in year 11?"Kaze asked

"No, we weren't starting genes until later this year. You would know if you had actually paid attention in class" Shira whispered back.

Kaze snorted. "Look who's talking. You never pay attention in class" he sneered.

Shira shrugged. "I manage to pass, don't I?" she replied before starting to read the textbook.

Sighing, Kaze began to do the same. Only his mind started to wander halfway through the first sentence. Biology was going to be just as boring here as it was back at Aronale.

Tomo was waiting outside his art class. He noticed as he was looking around that the class was actually quite small.

"Where's the rest of the class?" he mumbled.

"This is the class"

Tomo jumped at the sudden voiced behind him. He turned to meet the gaze of the two blonde-haired cheerleaders Ariel had pointed out at morning tea.

Cinderella stepped forward. "Oh, sorry, we didn't mean to startle you. I'm Ella" she introduced with a happy tone.

"Tomo" Tomo smiled in response.

"And I'm Aurora. I wanted to, like, come and meet you guys earlier but I got so… sidetracked" she said vaguely.

Tomo had a feeling the vague tone had nothing to do with what she was saying. As the classroom door opened, Tomo saw Ariel running up and immediately went over to say hello, more to get away from Aurora and Cinderella than anything else.

"Hey, Ariel" He greeted.

Ariel smiled. "Oh, hey Tomo. You're taking art too? That's great, it's such a laid-back class" she said.

Tomo blinked. This didn't sound at all like the art class he took back at his school. At his school he had been run off his feet with assignments, majors, minors and angry teachers.

"So who's teaching this class?" Tom asked.

Grinning, Ariel replied, "Well this class is a bit different from the others because there's five teachers" she explained. "But they'll want to introduce themselves" she added, a mischievous edge added to her grin this time.

Tomo looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Uh-huh" he replied before following the other students into class.

As soon as he walked into the classroom his eyes immediately fell upon the five dark-skinned teachers at the front of the class. Ariel walked in confidently behind him and went straight up to them.

"We have a new student in our class, muses. This is Tomo" she introduced, turning to him.

The tallest muse looked over to him and smiled. "Welcome to art, hon. We are the muses, goddesses of the arts, and proclaimers of heroes" she introduced.

Then the one with the long wavy hair stepped forward. "I'm Melpomene and this is Calliope, Clio, Terpsichore and Thalia."

Tomo ogled at them after this. He was going to have a hard time pronouncing half their names. Still….with them teaching it was shaping up to be a very fun art class.

"He is the rudest jerk on the planet" Shira complained as they walked out of biology. "I can't believe we have to sit with him for the whole year. It's going to be hell"

Kaze frowned. "Shhh he might hear you" he whispered.

Shira scowled. "I hope he does. Its time he was put in his place instead of thinking that he's better than everyone" she replied venomously.

"Who are we talking about?" Selina asked, coming up behind them.

Shira jumped and turned to face her friend. "Jim Hawkins. He's such a jerk" she explained.

Selina's eyes widened. "Jim's in your class? That is so unfair" she whined, stamping her foot on the ground.

Kaze looked at her quizzically. "Where were you, anyway? You didn't show up at all" he asked.

Selina had a mopey look on her face as she replied. "I went to the timetable lady to change into Legal Studies and I spent most of the lesson waiting there for her to see me. By the time it was changed there was two minutes until the bell went" she explained before whining again. "I can't believe I changed out of Biology. I want a class with Jim in it."

Shira scoffed. "No you don't, trust me. He's a loser."

"So are we going out for lunch or staying here?" Kaze asked, uncomfortable with the other topic.

Shira thought for a second. "I think we should stay here. If we do it too often we risk getting caught….Unless you guys are hungry" she added as an afterthought.

Selina shook her head. "Not really, I can go without" she replied before heading into the cafeteria.

Shira, Kaze and Tomo followed her in as she was scanning for a place to sit. "Oh look, there's a spot" she said, making her way to one of the tables.

Shira pulled her back with a laugh. "Nice try, Selina. That's the teacher's table, we can't sit there" she said, knowing full well what Selina's intentions were.

Selina shrugged. "Fine, we can go and sit at that table."

Shira glanced over at the table Selina was pointing to and saw Jim sitting there, quite alone. "No Way. I already have to sit next to him in Biology. I'm not sitting with him at lunch too" she refused.

Selina pouted. "But he looks so lonely. We should go keep him company."

"Trust me, Selina, he prefers his own company" Shira replied, pulling her away.

"Oh look, there's Ariel" Tomo pointed out. The other three turned to see Ariel waving them over.

"Oh good, we can sit over there" Kaze said happily, trotting over to say hello.

Shira inwardly giggled as she followed him over to the table where Ariel was sitting with Belle, Aladdin and Jasmine.

"Finally, I was worried I'd have to start dancing to get your attention" Ariel sighed with a giggle.

Shira laughed. "Yeah, Selina was having some sort of a dilemma about where to sit" she replied, taking a seat next to Belle.

Belle had an irritated look on her face. "I see you guys decided to stay here for lunch this time" she commented.

Shira sighed, guessing Belle still hadn't gotten over them leaving at Morning Tea.

Kaze seemed to notice this too. "I know you're upset with us for leaving, but for the record, it was all their fault" he ratted.

"Kaze!" Shira and Selina yelled in frustration.

"I was just an innocent bystander, forced to go with them against my will" he continued.

Shira rolled her eyes. "You're spineless, you know that?" she said, annoyed, before turning to Belle. "I know leaving the school at morning tea wasn't the greatest idea, but we're back now, without the intention of leaving again" she explained, trying to keep the peace.

Ariel, Aladdin and Jasmine were watching the scene with amusement and Ariel decided to come their rescue. "Belle, you've forgiven me hundreds of times. I think it's only fair you let them off the hook."

Belle let out a small smile at Ariel's words. "You shouldn't have left, you know. It is by pure luck that they have not been caught" she said to the four exchange students.

Ariel leaned over to Shira and Selina and whispered, "That's pretty much an 'I-forgive-you' from her."

Shira tuned out at the sound of Selina's belly grumbling.

Selina chuckled. "Maybe I'm more hungry than I thought" she commented, looking over at the kitchen. "I might have to take my chances with the cafeteria food."

Shira stared at her. "But it's disgusting. It's like…suicide. That's the only reason anyone would eat that" she said, scrunching her nose up at the thought.

"I know but I hardly ate anything at morning tea and I'm starving" Selina protested.

Kaze scoffed at this. "Selina, you pigged out at Morning Tea. They had to kick you out of the place to stop you eating everything."

Selina whacked Kaze over the head. "You know that's not true. I didn't eat _that_ much" she retorted.

Tomo sniggered at this. "But it was pretty close to it. Maybe they didn't kick you out, but we had to drag you away" he joined in.

Huffing, Selina got up. "Well I am going to get something to eat anyway. And maybe along the way I can find somewhere to sit where people aren't going to pick on me!" she complained dramatically before stomping off towards the kitchen area, grumbling the whole way.

Selina was surprised that there was a queue at all, even if there were only three other people there. She had trouble believing anyone would actually eat the food. Feeling awkward, Selina reluctantly joined the queue. As soon as she reached the line she found that one in front of her was Hercules. She inwardly groaned. She was never a fan of Hercules as a child and this opinion hadn't changed much at all over the years.

Hercules, unfortunately, noticed her too. "Oh hey, you're one of the exchange students, right?" he asked as a way of greeting.

Selina smiled sarcastically. "Obviously" she replied, before turning her attention to the food.

She noticed that Hercules seemed confused by her behaviour. "So, uhh, you like the food here?" he asked conversationally.

Selina snorted in reply. "Only a mutant could like this food. It's disgusting. I'm actually running a campaign to get the previous cook back. I heard he's much better and actually cooks real food. So I have this petition…" she rabbited on.

She realized she was talking to fast and too much for Hercules to understand what she was saying but she couldn't help it. She got excited whenever she talked about a scheme of her's.

"And even though you seemed content with this…"she trailed off, searching for an adequate word, "…food I'm sure you wouldn't mind signing it" she finished, whipping out her petition.

She looked up at Hercules and realized her words hadn't quite sunk in yet. She shouldn't have been surprised. She always thought he was a bit slow on the uptake. Eventually he seemed to understand though.

"Sure, give it here" he agreed, practically snatching it off her. Selina was about to bite back when she remembered he was doing something she wanted him to and bit back her retort. However he didn't disappear as soon as he signed it like she hoped he would. Instead he went back to staring at the food, deciding what to eat.

Selina silently prayed to the gods that someone would come along and rescue her from his dim-witted company.

"Hey, Selina"

_Thank you_ she smiled as she turned to face her addresser. Eric. "Oh, hey Eric. You too hungry to wait as well?"

Eric shrugged. "I guess so. I see you roped another into signing your petition" he laughed, motioning to Hercules, who seemed oblivious to the fact that he was being talked about.

Selina nodded. "Yeah. I don't like him, really, but I have to get everyone to sign it" she explained to him. She was surprised at herself. Normally she would have gone straight into flirt-mode, but this time she didn't. It was because she remembered her conversation with Shira. Eric was destined to be with Ariel.

_Pfft,_ an inner voice of her's argued. _And Pocahontas and John Smith aren't? You've seen the way Shira looks at him._

Selina shrugged off this thought. For all she knew, Pocahontas had developed an interest in Tomo. It was a completely different circumstance.

_Keep telling yourself that, love._

Selina couldn't help but giggle. Gotta love Jack Sparrow. Then she realized Eric was looking at her funny because of it. Quickly, she piled some food on her tray and said bye, leaving for the table, blushing furiously. Even though she was much tougher than most fan girls, she still hated embarrassing herself. Even though her idea of embarrassing might be different to someone else's.

"Anyway I'd better get back to my friend's now so I guess I'll see you later" she farewelled before leaving the queue with a decent portion of food on her tray. Not that she was intending to eat it all.

With her mind still on her and Eric, and by extension Shira and John, she wasn't focusing on where she was going, or who was in front of her.

WHACK!

Selina blinked before looking down to see Jim collapsed on the ground covered in food.

"What are you doing on the floor?" she asked, not quite putting two and two together. She still hadn't picked up on the fact that her tray was now on the ground as well.

"You tell me, you're the one who knocked _me_ over" he scowled, standing up and brushing food off of his clothes.

Shira was talking to Belle about this so-called magic class when she heard the clash of a tray hitting someone and then the ground.

She turned and rolled her eyes when she saw Selina in the middle of the cafeteria with Jim on the ground covered in food.

_Why is it whenever something happens she is right in the middle of it?_

She nudged Kaze and Tomo and motioned to Selina. "Come on, we'd better go help her" she sighed, getting up from her not-so-comfy chair. Just in time too, because she could see Selina making goo-goo eyes at Jim.

"Oh Jim, I'm so sorry. Here let me help you" Shira could hear Selina gushing. She was also surprised when Selina pulled a cloth out of nowhere and handed it to Jim.

Jim snatched it off her with a scowl. "You should watch where you're going."

"Hey, what's going on here" Shira interrupted, glaring at Jim.

Jim just scowled at her. "Mind your own business"

Shira's eyes narrowed. "Look, buddy, you have no right to treat me and my friends that way" she began.

Selina knew Shira was going into rant mode. "Shira, please stop, you're going to scare him away" she begged before turning to Jim. "I'm sorry for running into you. If you want, we could go somewhere quiet so I could apologize"

Shira, Kaze and Tomo all did a comical anime-style fall to the floor in her response.

"Selina, don't say things like that. It's embarrassing" Tomo scolded.

Jim shot Selina a disgusted look before walking away. Selina wasn't put out though. "I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me" she sang over to him. "Papa-Papara-"

WACK!

Shira hit Selina over the head before she could finish. Selina rubbed her head and glared at Shira. "That hurt!" she complained.

Shira giggled. "Sorry, next time I want to stop you I'll hit you softer" she apologized sarcastically, making Kaze and Tomo laugh.

Selina huffed. "That's not funny" she moped as they made their way back over to the table.

"So…last class of the day. What've you guys got?" Aladdin asked conversationally as they left the cafeteria after lunch.

"Well…" Kaze began. "I have Geography"

Shira's eyes lit up. "Awesome. I have that too" she grinned.

Selina frowned. "Well I don't. I have economics. How boring" she complained.

"Aww it won't be that bad" Tomo cut in. "I'll be taking it with you."

Aladdin grinned. "Great, I have Economics too. I can go with you guys."

Selina and Tomo smiled and made their way to economics with Aladdin, leaving Shira and Kaze behind with Jasmine, Belle and Ariel.

"Well me and Belle have English now so I guess we'll see you later" Jasmine said before heading down the hall with Belle. Shira could hear Belle fixing up Jasmine's grammatical errors as they went ("It's Belle and I, not me and Belle").

Ariel laughed at them before turning back to the remaining exchange students. "So I have maths now but I can show you to the Geography room before that. It's on the way anyway" she offered.

"Great, thanks" Kaze smiled before following her eagerly. Shira followed, rolling her eyes at Kaze's behaviour.

Once Ariel had shown them the Geography room she had to hurry off to her maths class ("for the past few days we've had a sub and he's really into punctuality").

So with that, she bade farewell to Shira and Kaze, promising to meet them after.

"So I wonder who else is taking Geography" Kaze thought aloud, looking around at the other students. "Hey look, it's that British girl" he pointed out.

Shira looked over to see Jane standing a little way away, talking to Tarzan. Shira would have gone over to say hello if the classroom door hadn't opened at that precise moment.

Standing in the doorway was none other than Captain Amelia from Treasure Planet.

"Welcome class, please come in and take your seats" she said in a firm and proper tone. The class all filed in silently. Both Shira and Kaze got the feeling that Miss Amelia was very strict.

"Ah, you must be the new students" Miss Amelia said, stopping Kaze and Shira before they could enter the classroom. "My name is Miss Amelia. Before you enter the classroom, know that I have a strict no-nonsense policy. Now, the class has been arranged in alphabetical order and I have already found extra seats for you both." This time, she motioned for them to enter as she said this. Shira noticed that everyone was already seated and waiting for her instruction.

"Mr Williams, why don't you take your seat over next to Mr Thatch, and Miss Harlow, next to Mr Li?"

Shira looked confused for a moment before realizing they must be alphabetical by first name. (**A/N this is coz some of them don't have last names. Hehe :D) **

Shira nervously walked over to a spare seat in between Shang and Snow White before watching a confused Kaze take his spare seat. She stifled a giggle. She still wasn't used to Kaze's lack of Disney knowledge.

"Hey" the black-haired girl next to her greeted. "I'm Snow White, but you can call me Snow, if you want. Its shorter and easier" she introduced chipperly. Too chipperly for Shira's liking.

Shira smiled politely. "Shira" she said simply before facing forward.

"Geography is so boring, don't you agree? I'd rather be doing something much more fun like music, maybe. Or Art" Snow White harped on.

Shira nodded, not really paying attention to what Snow White was saying. "I guess. It depends on the teacher, though."

"Shira, Snow White, there is to be no disruptive behaviour in my class. Please be quiet so the rest of the class can learn!" Miss Amelia snapped at them, getting both their attentions.

"Sorry Miss, it was my fault" Snow White admitted.

Miss Amelia rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" she muttered before turning back to the board. Some of the girls giggled at this comment, making Snow White blush a bit.

Thankfully, Snow White didn't talk for the rest of the lesson, giving Shira a break from her annoying voice.

She had to admit, though, that Snow White was right. Geography was incredibly boring.

Selina and Tomo stood outside the Economics room with Aladdin. Bored out of her mind, Selina was scanning the group she assumed was her class to see who she recognized. Unfortunately, one that stood out almost immediately was Phoebus.

"Great, we're stuck with the ego" she muttered.

Tomo laughed. "You know, you sounded a lot like Shira just then" he teased.

Selina sighed. "The only times we sound alike is when we agree on something" she replied.

Then, before anything else could happen, the classroom door burst open and the silhouette of their teacher could be seen in the doorway.

"Alright, class, hurry up and get inside, you're already late!" the teacher boomed.

Selina's eyes widened before she cringed slightly. "I know that voice" she said in a slightly whiny voice.

Then Aurora came forward. "But Mr Ratcliffe, sir, we've been here the whole time, waiting for you" she pointed out.

Then Mr Ratcliffe came out of the classroom and Selina actually saw him properly. If his name didn't confirm her worst suspicions, his appearance certainly didn't. She shuddered. He was so repulsive. She always hated him from the movie.

"Don't backchat, just get in!" he snapped.

The students all rushed in, clearly not wanting to get on his bad side. Mr Ratcliffe followed them in and began the class almost immediately.

"Now, before we get started today, I want to hand out these permission slips. Later on in the term, we will be going on an excursion with the other economics class and you all need to get these forms signed and handed in before you can go" he explained in a bored tone. He then dumped the permission slips on Aurora's desk. "Here, hand these out" he demanded.

Aurora looked startled before standing up to hand them out to the class.

"Wait a minute!" Ratcliffe suddenly exclaimed, causing Aurora to jump and drop all the slips. Ratcliffe just rolled his eyes. "Pick them up, you clumsy girl" he sighed before addressing his issue.

"You two!"

Unfortunately, Selina wasn't paying attention and didn't realize that he was talking to her and Tomo. Tomo realized though and shot to his feet. This got Selina's attention and she looked up. "Tomo, sit down. You'll attract attention" she moaned before seeing Ratcliffe staring at her. "Oh" she mouthed, now paying attention.

"What are you two doing here? You're not in my class!" he pointed out.

Selina raised an eyebrow. This guy was a joke. She got out her timetable and showed it to him. "We're the exchange students, sir. We'll be in your class for the rest of the year" she explained patiently.

Ratcliffe frowned before turning around. "Well don't just sit there, get out your books and copy down the work on the board" he barked before turning back to the rest of the class. "That goes for all of you."

And with that there was a flurry of activity as everyone got out there stuff to copy down the notes on the board. It seemed Ratcliffe had forgotten all about the permission slips that Aurora was still tentatively handing out to the class.

Shira lay out in the shady courtyard with her friends, relaxing after their first day at Disney High. There were no Disney characters around currently, so it gave the four friends time to talk openly.

"So what do you guys think?" Kaze asked, starting the conversation.

"I can't believe I have Ratcliffe for a teacher" Selina moaned. "He's such an idiot. He prances around acting like he knows everything when really he's totally clueless. He didn't even realize that me and Tomo were in his class today" she complained, staring at her permission slip for the excursion.

"On the bright side" Tomo began, "We get to go on an excursion away from school for a day."

Selina looked horrified. "Eww, a whole day with Ratcliffe. I can't imagine anything worse" she countered.

Shira laughed at this. "I would have thought you'd take any excuse to get out of school" she pointed out.

Selina just shook her head. "Ratcliffe is an idiot. And he's so repulsive…"

Shira tuned out after this, and just nodded to pretend she was listening. She'd heard it all before when they met up after class.

It seemed the first day had given everybody something to complain about. She just hoped that tomorrow would go by without much hassle.

She sighed and inwardly chuckled. Who is she kidding? This is a Disney school. Nothing would go by quietly.


	7. Chapter 7: Day 2 Fun Part 1

**Well here's the next chapter. sorry it took so long. i got sidetracked making videos. lol :D  
oh my goodness i realized as i was writing this chapter that i made a terrible mistake in the timetables. by changing Selina's biology to legal studies i missed her class -_-  
But i have decided to add a chapter after the next one of a snippet of Friday's class. I have some more to add to P.E. anyway. lol. So it is a problem i resolved. I just thought i'd tell you all in advance. hehe :D**

**anyway, on with the reviews :D**

**mel-loves-rocklee: **well i finished this chapter for you. Hope its satisfactory. lol :D

**Benn-ji: **Request granted. I put a bit more Kaze in this chapter for you. lol. I'll admit, i tend to ignore the boys a bit. But that's coz i'm still working on their characters. lol :D

**Daydreamer 747: **LOL. i agree. she's totally insane. That's why i love her. hehe :D Ok i have a slot for the Cheshire cat. You'll probably see him in a few chapters time. I'm not sure about kaa, though. I'll see if i can add him somewhere but umm...yeah. I'm not sure at this point. lol.

**jazzykid1: **i haven't figured out what's going to happen in legal studies yet. But oh well. i guess we'll find out when we get there. hehe. Yes, Selina's very boy-crazy. She has some pretty odd choices, though.

**PrettyWitchiMegChanChi: **Thanks, i'm glad you like it :D I kind of filled in all the teachers as i went along. By the time i got to Amelia, all the practical subjects were filled up. hehe. I thought Geography was the next best in my mind.

**Chapter 7: Day Two Fun**

Selina lay in her nice warm bed the next morning, dreaming peacefully.

_Knock knock knock_

Selina groaned and rolled over, ignoring the knock at the door. Shira wasn't up yet so there was no reason for her to either. Seconds later she was back to her peaceful sleep.

What seemed like moments later there was another knock at the door.

"Guys, you have to get up, you're going to be late for class" Came Tomo's voice from the door. Seconds later there was a crash from the other side of the room. Sighing, Selina got up and looked over to see Shira lying on the ground. Selina sniggered. The girl must have tripped over her suitcase.

In an instant, Shira was back on her feet and she went to get the door. "What do you mean late for class, what about breakfast?" she asked.

"Yeah, you missed breakfast" Kaze cut in. "Tomo tried to wake you earlier but neither of you got up so we just went down anyway. But there's ten minutes before class starts so you'd better hurry up and get ready" he warned.

Shira groaned and closed the door. Then she turned to Selina. "Did you hear the knock at the door?" she asked.

Selina looked away. "Maybe" she mumbled in reply.

Shira rolled her eyes. "Well come on. There's no way you're ignoring _this_ knock at the door" she said before going over and digging into her suitcase. She pulled out a knee-length purple dress and retreated to the bathroom to get changed.

Meanwhile Selina rolled over and went back to sleep.

As Shira was changing, she was marveling at the fact that she didn't have to wear a uniform at this school. The good part was that she didn't have to wear uncomfortable, restricting shirts that she did at her old school. The bad part was that she had to actually choose something to wear every day, exposing her limited wardrobe.

When she got out of the bedroom she frowned at the sight of Selina asleep on her bed. She went over to her own bed and picked up her pillow, throwing it at the sleeping girl.

"Get up Selina, we've got class in, like, five minutes" she reminded her. There was no response. Shira just shrugged and sorted through her bag until she found a green headband. She quickly put it on. It was quite superfluous really. She didn't need it. Her hair was straight enough that it stayed out of her face. She didn't even have a fringe. But she liked to wear them anyway.

After packing all her stuff for class that day she looked over to see Selina still sleeping. She sighed. "I'm leaving now, Selina. Good luck finding your way to class" she said, heading to the door. As she got there, she saw Selina spring from the bed with a clatter just before closing the door behind her.

She chuckled as she headed to form class. Now that Selina was up, she wouldn't be far behind.

When she was out of the dorms, she got the very eerie feeling that she was being watched. Scanning around her, she quickened her pace, not sure whether or not this watcher intended to help or harm her.

There was a rustle from behind her.

"Boo!"

Shira jumped and turned to see the culprit. Immediately she calmed down. "Give me a heart attack why don't you"

Ariel smiled and fell into step with Shira. "I see you slept in too. Where are the others?" she asked.

Shira shrugged. "Kaze and Tomo are probably already in form. They got up on time. And Selina's probably just leaving now. She wasn't all that enthused about getting up today" she replied in a humored tone.

Ariel nodded. "I know how she feels. Belle used to throw things at me until I got up. But I guess she's given up on me now because she just leaves every morning without me" she said with a shrug. She didn't really seem to mind Belle's disregard.

"So have we missed form?" Shira asked.

Ariel shook her head. "Nah, the bell's just gone. Everyone's probably only just making their way there now."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Shira was never good at starting conversations and Ariel seemed at a loss to come up with a topic anyway (a rarity in itself).

When they arrived at Shira's form class, Ariel turned and said her see ya before heading to her own form. "I'll meet you at the cafeteria at morning tea" she said cheerfully before running down the hall.

Shira smiled and pushed her classroom door open. At first she thought no one was there. That seemed odd to her because the teacher should have been in there. She also thought Tomo and Kaze would be in there already seeing as they had been up for breakfast. But when she walked into the room she realized two things. The first was that the classroom wasn't empty at all and that there were two students sitting at the back of the room. The second was that she suddenly wanted to leave and wait for Selina, Kaze and Tomo.

For sitting in the classroom were Phoebus and Hercules. She sighed and kept walking, choosing to sit as far from them as possible. She wasn't in any mood to talk to them right now. However, they didn't seem to be thinking the same thing because the moment she sat down they gravitated towards her.

"Hey Shira" Phoebus greeted, sitting down next to her. Hercules took the seat on the other side of her, boxing her in.

Shira smiled hesitantly, feeling slightly put-off by their obvious intimidation game. "Hey. Where's Mr Happy?" she asked.

"Oh, he forgot the role so he left to get it" Phoebus replied dismissively. "So, where are your friends?" he asked.

Shira's gaze flicked to the door. "Uhh, coming" she replied. "Where's your fan club?"

Hercules let out a snort of a laugh and Shira noticed Phoebus shoot him an annoyed glance, making Hercules quiet instantly. _So I guess he's a follow-the-leader type,_ she thought, sniggering inwardly.

"So Shira" Phoebus began in a tone that suggested he was trying to be suave. "There's a party this weekend. I thought we could go together."

Shira didn't meet his gaze. "Umm…sounds like fun but I'm not really interested" she replied.

It took a second for Phoebus to process that she'd turned him down. This was something he wasn't used to. "Come on, Shira, we all know you really do want to go to this party with me" he said, trying to stare her down.

Shira edged away from him. There wasn't much room to edge though because Hercules was blocking her escape route. "Umm…no, I really don't" she affirmed.

Phoebus was about to respond when the door opened. All three of them turned to see Aladdin walk in. He immediately noted the scene before him and raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem here?" he asked, looking from Shira to Phoebus to Hercules.

Phoebus shook his head. "We were just discussing the party this weekend, that's all" he shrugged, wrapping an arm around Shira. Shira grimaced and tried to wriggle out of his hold.

"Yeah, so why don't you just back off" Hercules added, standing up to defend his friend.

A worried expression crossed Shira's face. She knew where this was heading. "Calm down, guys. The teacher will be back in a minute" she tried to discourage.

Hercules sneered. "You're not worth it."

Aladdin rolled his eyes. "Like you could take me anyway" he muttered, loud enough for the boys to hear.

Shira glared at him. "Aladdin!" she scolded.

At the same time, Hercules leapt from behind his desk to confront Aladdin. "You wanna say that to my face?" he challenged.

Aladdin just looked amused. "I'm pretty sure I just did."

SMACK!

Aladdin was sent reeling back as Hercules punched him in the jaw.

"You have got to be kidding me" Shira exclaimed exasperatedly before leaping from her own chair to break up the fight.

The two boys were now rolling around the ground sending punches to each other.

"Hey!" Shira shouted at the top of her lungs as she pulled Aladdin off Hercules. Luckily it was him because she would have had a tough time pulling Hercules away. All three boys were startled out of their concentration by her outburst. None of them had heard her shout so loudly before.

"Break it up, guys! You're acting ridiculous!" She scowled.

Phoebus stood up from his seat at last. He had been enjoying the spectacle. "She's right, Herc. Don't waste your time on him" he said before walking away. Hercules growled and shoved Aladdin as he moved to follow Phoebus.

Shira's expression softened as she helped Aladdin back the desks. "You shouldn't have done that, Al. You could have been seriously hurt." She reprimanded gently.

Aladdin shrugged, wincing as he did. "He had it coming. Besides, it got them to leave, didn't it?" he pointed out with a smile.

Shira broke into a small smile. "I suppose it did" she agreed. "And I guess I should thank you. It didn't look like they were going to give up any time soon."

Aladdin nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, they do that all the time. You seem to be pretty good at handling them though" he complimented.

Shira sighed. "I'm just not used to it. Usually I'm invisible girl. This whole thing with Phoebus is totally new to me."

Aladdin nodded. "I suppose that's why you're hesitant around John" he teased.

Shira's eyes widened. "John? As in John Smith? Wh-why would you bring him up?" she played off.

"Hey, I know I'm a guy but I'm not an idiot. I see the signs" Aladdin replied.

Shira shook her head. "No, you've got it all wrong. I'm not interested in anyone. Besides, I've only been here like 2 days" she pointed out.

"And you're already swooning over him" he said in a mock-serious tone.

Shira's eyes narrowed. "I'm not swooning over him" she denied.

Aladdin nodded, as if pondering her comment. "True, you just admire from afar" he replied, laughingly.

Shira sighed. "Well it's not going to go anywhere. Even if I did like him, and I'm not saying I do, I'm not interested in dating anyone right now. Especially seeing as I'm only an exchange student" she explained.

Aladdin shrugged but didn't let the annoying knowing grin off his face, not even when the door opened once more and Pocahontas and Esmeralda walked in, followed by Kaze and Tomo with Selina in tow.

"Hey what are you two gossiping about" Esme asked, taking a seat in the row in front of them.

Shira was about to reply when Aladdin beat her to it. "Nothing much, just discussing Shira's interesting ability to ward off tools" he replied.

Esme nodded in understanding, her eyes flicking over to Phoebus and Hercules in the back row for a second.

Then Mr Happy walked in, role in hand. "Well, it's good to see you all here" he smiled.

"Oh, sir, Tarzan's feeling unwell this morning so he'll be out of action today" Aladdin said. Happy nodded and made a note of it before calling the role.

Selina's face fell slightly at Aladdin's comment, making Shira giggle. It was probably a good thing Tarzan was ill, seeing as the alternative would involve a flirty Selina.

"So where did you guys disappear to thismorning?" Shira asked, turning to Kaze and Tomo.

"Kaze wanted to go and hurry Selina up so we doubled back" Tomo explained.

"Oh" Shira replied.

Then Selina started laughing. "But I'd already left by the time they got to our dorm so they were knocking for ages before they caught up to me on my way to class" she explained as they watched the boys' faces go red. Kaze turned to Shira. "What happened with you anyway?" he asked.

Shira shrugged. "Nothing much. Just keeping ego-man over there at bay" She replied, nodding over to Phoebus.

"Really? He tried again?" Kaze asked, bemused.

Shira nodded. "Yeah. I don't know why he's so interested though. He knows I don't care, I've demonstrated that enough."

"That's precisely the reason he keeps trying" Esme interrupted, entering the conversation. "He's never taken rejection well. He usually keeps trying until he succeeds. There are a few exceptions though. He used to try and court me all the time for the same reasons he's trying you now. But he eventually realized more often than not I used to make him look like an idiot. So now we share a mutual hatred for each other" she explained.

Shira nodded, keeping her opinion on the matter to herself. She knew that Phoebus and Esmeralda, in an ideal Disney world, would like each other. So it was interesting to her that in this one they hated each other.

_It's a funny world we live in_ she thought, an amused smile crossing her face. Unfortunately, the others noticed.

"What are you smiling about?" Selina asked.

"Probably Phoebus. She's got a secret crush on him" Kaze teased.

Shira slapped him over the head. "That is so wrong it's not even funny."

R-R-R-R-R-I-I-I-I-N-N-N-N-G-G-G-G-G! ! ! (**A/N this was supposed to be without spaces but due to the wonders of fanfiction i had to change it so it would appear at all. lol)**

The sound of the bell brought an end to their conversation.

"Joy. The wonderful invention that is class awaits" Kaze said sarcastically.

"Wow, Kaze. I didn't realize you were so keen" Shira laughed, following the others to the door.

Kaze's face fell. "That's not what I meant and you know it, Miss Sarcasm Queen" he retorted, feeling a little put out.

Shira laughed. "Well I do try" she joked. "What do you have first, anyway?" she asked.

Kaze pulled out his timetable. "Umm…Chemistry" he said. Then the word sunk in and he realized what he just read. "Chemistry! That's so not fair. I failed that at our school" he complained.

"It's not that bad" Tomo added. "I have it too. And you never know, it might be easier here" he said optimistically.

Kaze scoffed. "Yeah, don't hold your breath. The teacher's probably a dragon."

"You think it'll be Maleficent?" Shira questioned.

"Male-what?"

Shira rolled her eyes. "Never mind".

"Well I have Chemistry too so I can show you guys where it is" Aladdin volunteered, breaking up the tension.

Tomo beamed. "Excellent. Well I guess we'll be seeing you girls at morning tea" he said before trotting off to Chemistry with Kaze and Aladdin, leaving Shira and Selina standing with Esmeralda and Pocahontas.

"So what do you girls have?" Esme asked.

Selina quickly pulled out her timetable. "Uhh…English" she replied. "What about you Shira?" she asked.

"Oh I have English too. Guess we're in the same class."

Selina's eyes widened. "You've memorized your timetable already? We haven't even been here that long."

Shira laughed. "I know. I'm just more interested in stuff at this school then our other school" she replied.

Selina nodded before she started walking to class.

Esme frowned, concerned. "Umm…she's going the wrong way" she informed Shira. Shira nodded before running after Selina, deciding against waiting for her friend to get lost.

"Selina wait!" she called out.

Selina didn't stop. However Shira was going faster than Selina and caught up to her in moments. "Selina, the classroom is the other way" she told her.

This made Selina stop. "I still can't believe you've memorized your timetable already. It's been 2 days including our orientation and you already know all your classes. Its just-It's crazy" she babbled, ignoring what Shira told her.

Shira shook her head in amusement. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I have no idea what I have this afternoon or tomorrow" she replied, this time truthfully.

Selina gave a small smile. "So…uhh…where is class?" she asked.

"Well" Shira began. "It can be handy to have your own personal tour guide but when you can't find one it's good to have a…" she said, rummaging through her bag, "map" she finished, pulling out the map of the school.

Selina laughed. "Wow, you really are organized, aren't you? This is such a change for you."

Shira blushed at this. "Well I guess I'm just more excited to be here than I was to be at our old school. It's so interesting seeing all these characters as high school students" she replied.

A long silence followed this as neither Shira nor Selina could think of something to say. "So…."Selina said, trying to fish for a conversation. "English should be…fun."

Shira raised an eyebrow. "You think so?" she asked.

Selina looked down. "Well yeah. English has…always been…fun….Hasn't it?"

Only just managing to hold back a laugh, Shira settled on an interested look. "I dunno, you tell me."

Selina opened her mouth to respond, hesitated, closed it, opened it to respond again, still couldn't think of something and closed it….

"Ok, Selina, you're starting to look like a goldfish" Shira giggled.

Selina huffed. "Okay, so English was never that fun back at our school. But hey, it might be different here."

A few minutes later, they arrived at their English classroom, to find that the teacher hadn't arrived yet.

"We always get to class early" Shira whined.

Selina looked shocked. "I never thought I'd hear you complaining about that. You're the type to be late now?" she asked.

"Not exactly, I prefer to get to class just after the door has opened so I can just walk in. None of this waiting around rubbish" Shira huffed in response.

Selina giggled but didn't respond, choosing instead to scan the crowd…or lack-there-of. "Oh look Shira, your favourite person is here" she pointed out.

Shira turned to see Phoebus leaning against the wall, chatting up Meg. Shira shook her head slightly and turned away. She wasn't interested in watching him flirt with someone else's girlfriend. She had intentions to strike up another conversation with Selina but she saw when she turned back that Selina was busy. She was staring off into space with a goofy grin on her face. Shira had seen this often enough to know that Selina wasn't merely staring off into space. She followed Selina's gaze to find Eric at the end of it.

Figures.

Eric seemed to notice them and came over, a charming smile on his face.

"Hey. Shira and Selina, right?" he said, remembering their names,

Selina nodded eagerly. "Yep, that's us. So what's up, blue eyes?" she asked flirtatiously, leaning in freakishly close.

Shira looked horrified. She quickly pulled Selina back and began to apologize. "I am so sorry about her. She can be a major flirt sometimes. But she means nothing by it, it's not like she's in love with you or anything" she stammered.

Selina looked confused. "Why not? He's gorgeous."

Clamping a hand over Selina's mouth she leaned in and whispered "and he's also standing right in front of us" she hissed before turning to smile at Eric, taking her hand away from Selina's mouth. "So, what should we expect in this class?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Uhh…well, the teacher isn't that strict so I guess it's a good thing we only have a small class. Actually it's so small they were going to mess up our timetables and change us all into another one. It's a good thing you guys came along or this class would be non-existent" he told them.

"Well isn't that interesting" Shira nodded, a fake grin plastered across her face. She looked a way for a second, only to meet the eyes of Phoebus. Phoebus winked at her, making her groan and turn back around.

Eric noticed this and smiled sympathetically. "Having Phoebus problems?" he asked.

Shira nodded and sighed heavily. "Yeah, He just doesn't know when to quit."

Eric laughed. "Yeah, he's persistent alright. Don't worry though, I'm sure he'll get bored eventually."

Shira frowned. "Here's hoping its soon."

And with that the door to the classroom opened to reveal their teacher. A short, somewhat chubby lady dressed in blue stepped out.

Selina squealed. "Omg its Merryweather. How cuute."

Merryweather spotted Shira and Selina immediately. She smiled. "Hello, dears. I'm Miss Merryweather. Welcome to our class" she introduced, before letting everyone in.

Shira and Selina followed the rest of the class in, choosing to sit at the back. Shira had a feeling that, as nice as Merryweather was, this was going to be a pretty boring class.

Kaze and Tomo were waiting outside the Chemistry lab with Aladdin.

"So Chem's a nightmare, right?" Kaze asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Aladdin laughed. "It can be if you get lost" he admitted.

"Lost? What, are we going to be reading maps?" Kaze asked sarcastically.

Tomo frowned at this while Aladdin sniggered. "No, I meant not understanding something before the teacher moves on. And believe me, in this class, it happens a lot" he explained.

This made Kaze groan. "This is gonna be hell" he mumbled before noticing Belle coming towards them. "Oh, hey Belle" he greeted with a smile, eager for a topic change.

Belle smiled. "Hey, I didn't know you two were taking Chemistry. That's great, this class is really good for those of us who want to do well after school" she explained happily.

Kaze scrunched up his face. "That just makes it worse. I don't even want to do well when I leave school" he complained. He realized once he said it that he hadn't worded it right. His realization proved correct when Tomo and Aladdin started laughing at him.

"Well Kaze, not all of us are drop-kicks like you" Tomo teased.

Kaze scowled. "I didn't mean that. I meant I don't care about having a lavish career. Right now I just want to pass high school. And taking Chemistry is kind of leading me in the opposite direction to that goal" he explained, becoming increasingly irritated by Tomo and Aladdin's continued laughter. "So stop laughing at me!" he snapped just as the classroom door opened.

"Everyone settle down, there's no need to raise voices in my class" they heard a voice from the doorway say.

Kaze and Tomo turned to see a cross between a squid and a human standing there. Kaze assumed this was the teacher.

"How is it possible for her to be here, wouldn't she die out of the water?" Kaze pointed out.

Tomo shrugged. "This is a magical school, Kaze. Anything is possible" he replied before peering over at the teacher. "And she is really scary" he added.

Kaze looked confused. "Who is that, anyway?"

Tomo didn't even bother with the bewildered look this time. He was used to Kaze's ignorance by now. "Ursula. She's the evil sea-witch from the Little Mermaid" he explained in a whisper, hoping the others wouldn't hear. He wasn't yet sure whether or not they knew they were from movies.

Luckily they didn't hear. Belle had heard Kaze's question and decided to answer as well. "That's Miss Ursula. She's can be a bit scary at times but you just have to listen to what she says and she should leave you alone" she explained.

Kaze scoffed. "Great. I'm screwed."

"Hmm…I wonder why Ariel's not in this class" Tomo said randomly, thinking out loud.

"Well she was" Belle answered. "But she was failing. it was too difficult for her. Not to mention the teacher seemed to have a personal grudge against her or something. Her words, not mine. I personally think she was paranoid but-"

"The point is" Aladdin cut her off, interrupting her rambling, "She changed out at the end of last year. She hated the class anyway" he finished for Belle.

"Now she is smart" Kaze added as they headed for the classroom behind everyone else. Ursula only noticed them when they were right in front of her. "Oh, right, the exchange students. I was told some of you would be in this class. Well don't expect to just laze around here and do nothing in my class. You're not on a holiday, you know" she told them before heading into the class. Kaze and Tomo nodded before following her in.

And Kaze cursed.

He knew all along this class was going to be a nightmare

Shira and Selina walked out of class once the bell had gone. Selina was still starry-eyed after staring at Eric the whole lesson. For this reason, Shira had dragged them away from Eric as soon as they left.

"He's so dreamy" Selina muttered. Shira was certain she wasn't paying attention to where they were going.

"Yeah, sure. Can we change the subject now? Eric is all we've talked about for the entire English lesson and now apparently through morning tea as well" she said, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"Alright" Selina agreed. "How about John Smith? He's pretty dreamy too" she teased, nudging Shira gently.

Shira huffed. "That isn't exactly what I meant when I said I wanted to change the subject."

Selina just shrugged and grinned. "Well seeing as you're getting bored with my love life I thought we could talk about yours?" she replied innocently.

Shira was silent for a moment. She wasn't quite sure how to respond at this point. She did not want to be interested in John and Selina talking about him was not helping her resolve in any way. She opted for a second topic-change.

"So, how's that petition coming along?" she asked Selina.

Selina's eyes narrowed. She was somewhat annoyed that Shira changed the subject. She was enjoying talking about Eric and John. She sighed, deciding to play along with Shira.

"It's going alright. I think it'll be about a week before I can submit it to the board or whatever. Getting the whole school to sign it is very tedious."

Just then, Kaze and Tomo came up behind them. "What's tedious?" Kaze asked, making both girls jump at his sudden appearance.

"Don't do that" Shira complained.

Kaze laughed. He knew Shira hated when people snuck up on her. That's why he did it.

Selina giggled before answering his question. "We were talking about my petition. How was Chemistry?" she asked.

Tomo, knowing Kaze's answer, got in before him. "It was alright. The teacher's a bit strict but she knows her stuff. Just…don't get on her bad side" he said.

Kaze glared at him. "It was definitely NOT alright. The teacher, Miss Ursula, is a nightmare. She snaps and yells at and punishes everyone for no reason at all other than she's fat and ugly" he complained.

Shira and Selina giggled at his reasoning before listening patiently to the rest of his rant as they walked to the cafeteria.

"From the second she stepped out of the classroom all she did was sneer at us and try to make us feel inferior. She thinks she's better then everybody. And she smells funny, too."

Selina looked at him funny. "You paid attention to her smell?" she queried, finding it quite amusing.

"How could you not? She's ugly and fat and an octopus" he replied.

"I didn't notice" Tomo added, a little smugly.

Shira laughed. "Kaze, Ursula is a squid, not an octopus" she corrected.

Kaze, already flustered, wasn't really in the mood for Shira's detail. "Same thing" he snapped back. They were supposed to feel sorry for him for having to put up with such a horrible teacher. Not laugh at him and pay him out about it.

"Actually they're not" Shira persisted. "An octopus as eight legs, hence the name octo. A squid only has six" she explained.

Kaze huffed. "Fine. She's fat and ugly and a _squid!_" he corrected. "Happy now?"

Shira grinned. "Very" she replied. She was about to go on when she was stopped by a squeal. She looked up to see Aurora running towards them, a large smile on her face. She raised an eyebrow as she stopped in front of them.

"There you four are. I've been meaning to talk to you for ages" Aurora said very quickly. Even Shira had trouble understanding it. Shira opened her mouth to respond but Aurora continued before she could say anything.

"I wanted to tell you guys about the party on this weekend. On Saturday everyone in our year are going to the beach for a big party. It should be heaps fun and you guys should totally come. It'll be on from the afternoon to night so you can arrive or leave anytime you want. It's just fun, really. Everyone usually comes" she explains.

"Well it sounds like fun" Selina beamed.

Aurora smiled back. "Great. So we'll see you there then" she said before flicking her hair and spotting her boyfriend, Phillip, coming down the hallway. She smiled at them before running off to meet him, leaving Shira a little stunned.

"I've never seen anyone so happy before" she commented in a monotone voice.

Selina shrugged. "The point is, there's a party this weekend and we should definitely go."

Shira frowned. "I don't think it's such a good idea."

Kaze laughed. "Come on, Shira. You gotta learn to just have fun. Live a little" he teased.

"But there'll be so many people there. It just doesn't sound safe. Big parties are usually a catastrophe" Shira replied.

Now Tomo joined the conversation. "Shira, this is Disney, we're talking about. It's not going to be bad. It'll be very G-rated, I'm sure" he assured her.

Shira thought for a moment. It's not that she hated parties, it's just that she had a feeling they'd be standing to the side watching everyone else have fun. They were only new, after all, and didn't know many of the students. At least not from the school, anyway.

Finally, she sighed. The party wouldn't be that bad. "Alright, I guess I'll tag along with you guys. It shouldn't be that bad" she resigned.

Selina beamed. "Ohhh just think of all the hotties!" she drooled.

Kaze's eyes widened. "Quick, Tomo, where'd you put the bucket!" he joked.

Tomo winced. "Damn, I left it in the room today" he replied, playing along.

Once they'd reached the cafeteria, it didn't take them long to spot Ariel and Belle in the crowd. They quickly made their way over to their table, ready for Morning tea.

Selina took one look at the food in the cafeteria and promised herself she'd double her efforts with the petition.


	8. Chapter 8: Day 2 Fun Part 2

**Ok guys, i'd like to apologize for taking so long updating this fanfic. I didn't realize it would be this long or i would have split it later than i did. Also, i got sidetracked by Pokemon. lol :D**

**Anyway thanks to the...one...person...that reviewed my fanfic. This one's for you xKawaii-Angelx :D**

**xKawaii-Angelx:** Hey, thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the fanfic so far. Yes, i can put Max in for you. He's actually going to make an appearance in another chapter or two. so watch out for that. Enjoy this chapter :D

**Chapter 8: Day 2 Fun part 2**

**RING!**

That was the bell that signaled the end of Morning Tea. Shira was curious about the class she had next. She'd lied to Selina earlier. She hadn't memorized her timetable yet. She'd just peeked at it a bit before the bell had gone for class.

So as a result, she had to pull her timetable out of her pocket to see what she had now. And the subject turned out to be Ancient History. She groaned. She heard a similar noise coming from beside her and turned to see Selina also looking at her timetable.

"Greeeat. Ancient history" she said sarcastically.

Shira chuckled. "Well I have that too so we can suffer together" she suggested smilingly.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not suffer at all" Selina replied. "Anyway, what have you boys got?" she asked Kaze and Tomo.

Tomo dug into his pocket and pulled out his Timetable. "Umm…well…I have Maths"

"And I have English" Kaze added.

Selina sighed. "More boring subjects. Why can't we do something fun, instead of these snore-sessions."

"School's not supposed to be fun, Selina. In fact, it's a place of torture!" he exclaimed dramatically. Selina had a horrified look on her face at what Kaze had just said.

Shira shook her head in amusement. "Kaze, stop scaring Selina with your ridiculous theories."

Kaze quickly dropped his smug smirk and replaced it with a devastated expression. "I was just trying to be cool" he replied, a little put out.

Tomo snickered. "How, by scaring an emotionally unstable girl?" he asked.

Offended by this statement, Selina hit him over the head with her fist.

"Ouch"

"I'm not emotionally unstable. You need to get your eyes checked" she huffed.

At that moment, Belle came up to them, stopping the oncoming argument. "I don't mean to interrupt but did you guys say you have Ancient History now?" she asked Shira and Selina.

Both girls nodded.

"In that case we'd better get going. The teacher gives out detentions for being late" Belle continued, making Shira and Selina start before eagerly following Belle to class. Neither of them wanted to get a detention.

Kaze and Tomo blinked as the three girls practically ran down the hall, leaving them behind.

Kaze huffed. "They always leave us behind" he whined.

Tomo laughed. "Well we can't very well go with them, we have different classes" He pointed out. "Sooo…do you have any idea where the Maths room is?" he asked.

Kaze shook his head. "Nope….do you know where the English room is?" he replied.

Tomo mimicked Kaze's shaking of the head. "No idea" he answered.

"Lucky for you, there's help available" Ariel said from beside them, giggling. "I have English with you, Kaze, and Aladdin has maths" she explained.

Kaze beamed. "Excellent. You can show me where it is" he said chirpily before turning to Tomo. "See you later, Tomo" he said before starting down the hall.

"Kaze, wait, you're going the wrong way!" Ariel called out to him.

Kaze stopped and immediately started going back the other way. "I knew that" he said as he walked past them. "Come on, Ariel. I might get lost without you" he added.

"No kidding" Tomo mumbled under his breath, making Ariel giggle even more.

Kaze shot Tomo a look. He had no idea what Tomo had just said but he knew it was some slander against him. "Whatever you said, it's not funny" he snapped.

Tomo stared back at him straight-faced. "On the contrary, I find it hilarious" he replied.

Kaze rolled his eyes. Tomo was a lost cause. "Ready to go, Ariel?" he asked

Ariel nodded. "Sure, let's go" she replied, falling into step with him as they walked to class.

This left Tomo standing with Aladdin and Jasmine. Jasmine suddenly let out a yelp. "Omigosh I should have left with Belle and the others. Now I'm going to be late. I'll get detention for sure" she complained. "See you later, guys" she smiled as she ran down the hallway to Ancient.

"I guess we'd better head to class too" Aladdin said once Jasmine had disappeared.

"Does our teacher give out detentions for being late too?" Tomo asked hesitantly, as if afraid of the answer.

The one he got was entirely unexpected. Instead of nodding in confirmation, Aladdin just laughed. "Are you kidding? He barely even notices if anyone walks into his class late" he replied, leading Tomo down the hall to class.

It turned out the Maths rooms weren't far away from the cafeteria so there wasn't much of a walk, even if the teacher didn't care about tardiness.

When they got there, there were already quite a few people outside. Tomo assumed the rest of the class had got there before them.

Aurora and Cinderella were standing just outside the door, gossiping away as if there wasn't anyone else there. John and Eric stood a little way away from them, also talking and laughing. And Esmeralda walked over to Jane to strike up a conversation with her.

Aladdin led Tomo over to John and Eric where he quickly joined in the conversation. "Hey guys" he greeted.

"Oh, hey Al, Tomo" John said in a friendly tone.

Tomo grinned. "Hey. How's life?" he asked conversationally. He always asked this whenever he couldn't think of something to say.

Eric laughed. "Alright. A bit boring now that we have to sit through maths" he replied.

Tomo's attention was grabbed away by a squeal of excitement. His gaze shot over to Aurora who started running away from the classroom. Then Tomo realized that she was running to greet Phillip, who must've been in this class too.

"Phillip, I was wondering when you'd get here" she cooed, hugging him tightly.

Phillip smiled. "I had to talk to the coach about something" he replied, planting a kiss on her forehead lovingly.

Tomo gagged and turned away. Aladdin laughed at his reaction. "Yeah, that about sums up their relationship" he commented.

Luckily, the classroom door opened at that moment, sparing Tomo from more of Aurora's theatrics. It took a moment before Tomo recognised the teacher. Then again, it had been a while since he'd seen the movie. The teacher was Geppetto from Pinocchio.

This made Tomo groan. He knew in that instant that this class was going to be really boring.

Shira stood outside the history classroom, shocked by how many people were in her class. The first person she noticed (and this was only because Selina had almost run over to him when they had arrived) was Jim. Luckily, Shira had managed to pull Selina back, thus avoiding certain humiliation. The second person she noticed (because Selina had nudged her and pointed him out) was Phoebus and, by association, Hercules and Meg. She groaned. She had not had a run in with Meg yet but, based on what Ariel had told her, she was hesitant to do so. She just hoped to god that Phoebus would not notice her until class went in and this strict teacher would stop them from talking. Then she scanned the rest of the students and saw Mulan and Shang in deep conversation with Milo and Chris and Charming talking to each other about, Shira assumed, Sport. She never found out whether or not her assumption was true but she was almost certain they were, seeing as she'd had to sit through many of her brother's rants on that very topic.

Pretty much as soon as she had arrived at the class, the door opened and out stepped their very tall, very blue teacher. And no, it wasn't Genie, unfortunately. It was Hades. Shira wasn't sure what to make of this. In the movie, Hades always made her laugh by his antics. But she also knew he was very frightening. So would show his comedic side or his scary side? Or both, even? She was about to find out.

"Alright you runts, class has begun. You all know what to do" he said in a very bored tone.

Selina gaped. "He sounds like such a grouch" she said, slightly nervous.

Shira shrugged. "As long as you don't go gaga during the class we shouldn't have a problem" she replied with a snigger.

Selina huffed. "I'm not interested in every teacher, you know" she said, annoyed.

Shira raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't referring to the teacher."

Selina turned away, knowing Shira was right about this one. But it's not like she could help it. It wasn't in her nature to keep her feelings a secret…especially around Jim.

The students all filed into class quietly. Before Shira and Selina could walk in, Hades called them back.

"So you're the exchange brats" he commented.

Shira managed to hold back her annoyance at this statement. "Well, half anyway" she replied.

Hades just nodded. "Yeah, yeah, just don't cause any trouble. I've already got enough to deal with without you brats getting in the way" he snapped, rubbing his forehead.

Shira and Selina practically ran into the classroom to get away from him. Shira knew he was going to be the scary Hades, not the make-you-laugh Hades.

Unfortunately, the only spare seats were at the front of the classroom. Shira and Selina sat down next to the wall so they wouldn't be right in front of him.

"Right" Hades began once they were all seated. "Because I don't have the patience to teach you anything new today I want you all to get out your textbooks and turn to chapter 3. Read it all and answer all the questions. Leave any out and you'll be going back to them in detention" he instructed.

Shira and Selina both groaned as they got out their textbooks. Shira noticed everyone else did it a bit quicker than them. Obviously no one wanted to get on the bad side of Hades.

Just as they all started their work, there was a knock at the door. Shira looked up to see Jasmine standing there looking puffed.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Mr Hades, I promise it won't happen again" she apologized.

Hades glared at her. "You can make up the time in Detention. Take your seat" he replied, clearly annoyed.

"Wow, I'll bet more than half the people in detention are sent there by Hades" Selina whispered.

"Hey, no talking. You should all be doing your work" Hades snapped, glaring at Selina.

Shira glared at him before returning to work. "What a jerk" she mumbled.

Kaze stood outside his English classroom, staring at Ariel. He couldn't understand why she would go for someone like Eric who wasn't even interested in her. He planned to change her mind about him.

As he glanced around at the other students waiting to go in, he realized something that made him very embarrassed. There was only one other boy there: A guy with longish brown hair and sapphire blue eyes.

All the other students were girls. There was Pocahontas, Snow White, Anastasia and Drizella. And, of course, there was Ariel.

Of course, Kaze didn't know any of these people. He'd just heard their names through conversations at lunch.

Ariel went over to talk to Snow White. Having nothing else to do, Kaze followed.

"Ariel, it's so good to see you" Snow White squealed excitedly.

Ariel smiled. "Well you looked so lonely standing over here so I thought I'd come over and talk to you. And introduce Kaze, here, in case you hadn't already met" she explained.

Snow White beamed at Kaze. "Well I've seen you around but I haven't had the time to talk to you. It's great to meet you. I'm Snow. I met Shira yesterday. She seems really nice, but kinda distant" Snow White said….very fast.

It took a moment for Kaze to process everything. When he finally understood everything she said he smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you too."

Then the classroom door opened.

Kaze cheered on the inside. Talking to Snow White was quite awkward. He didn't know whether to take her seriously or not. Even though she was clearly very nice, the way she spoke irritated him.

He shrugged and turned to see a short, kindly-faced woman wearing a green dress, complete with wings, Hmm…must be a fairy….he thought.

The teacher smiled at him when she saw him. "Welcome, dear. You must be Kaze. I'm Miss Fauna. It's great to have you joining our class" she said, ushering him in.

The name Fauna didn't ring any bells in Kaze's mind. Then again, not many of the names did.

**RING!**

Shira winced. She hated that bell. It was so loud and annoying. However, there was an upside to the bell. It meant she could leave the boring Ancient class for something, anything that would be better.

Hades made them all troupe past him on the way out so he could check their work to make sure they'd done it all. Using strategically passed notes and swallowed giggles, Shira and Selina were able to work on the questions together and, thankfully, answer all of them. They gave their books to Hades for inspection. And boy, did he inspect them. He carefully went over every question and answer and cross-checked it with the textbook to make sure they weren't pulling a fast one on him. Finally, when he was satisfied that they did indeed complete their work (he was slightly suspicious of the fact that their answers were almost the same) he gave them their books back and let them go, promising to give them detention the next time he caught them copying each other's answers.

Some of the other students weren't so lucky. Naturally, Jim got detention almost as soon as he gave his book to Hades. Jim just shrugged as if expecting it. Shira had the feeling that it was a routine thing for Hades to give him detention. Both Hercules and Meg were yelled at by Hades for not even getting halfway through and given detentions. Phoebus, much to Shira's surprise, managed to avoid detention. Shira spied him giving Milo a grateful (but fake) smile and immediately understood. She scowled at the fact that Phoebus actually got away with it.

Fortunately, she didn't have to dwell on this for long as they were soon well away from the classroom and free to talk.

"Wow, I never thought Hades would be that much of a grump" Selina said in amazement. "His bad temper always made me laugh in the movies."

Shira nodded in agreement. "Yes, it seems he's quite fond of rousing on all the students. I can't believe he analyzed our work so thoroughly. Its like he expected us to do it wrong, or something"

"Well, anyway, I'd best be to the next class" Selina said cheerfully.

Shira paused. "Wait…don't you have music with me?" she asked.

Selina suddenly looked rather sheepish. "Well…the thing about that is…I kinda….changed out of that class…too" she revealed hesitantly.

Shira's eyes widened. "What? But you said you'd do it with me" she whined.

Selina just shrugged. "I'm sorry, but I'm not the musical type. I failed music in primary school. Anyway, I've got maths now so I'll see you round" she grinned before zooming off to her next class, leaving Shira thoroughly confused. Selina never zoomed to class before.

She shrugged this off and started heading for her own class. This class was one she was actually looking forward to. She always enjoyed music. It was her favourite class back at Aronale.

When she arrived at class she was startled by the lacking number of boys in her class. She did a head count. There were two. In fact, there wasn't any reason to do the headcount seeing as she had known from the second she walked up there that there were only two boys in the class.

This was weird because back at her old school her music class was pretty even. Then again, in Disney movies, the only musical thing anyone ever did was sing. This fact made Shira surprised that everyone in the school didn't take music. Mind you, all the major singers were there: Aurora, Pocahontas, Mulan, Jasmine, Snow White, Cinderella….and Ariel and Belle. And of course, the two guys – Eric and Phillip –which was funny because they did a very minimal amount of singing in the movies.

Ariel immediately caught sight of Shira walking up and bounced over to Shira. "Heyy, I didn't realize you would be taking music. This is awesome" she chirped happily.

"Yeah. So….what do you guys usually do in this class?" Shira asked.

Ariel shrugged. "The teacher likes to make a choir out of us" she replied.

Shira looked slightly confused. "You mean….the only thing you do in this class…is sing?" she asked. It's not like she hadn't been expecting that. It's just that…music was a lot more than just singing. But it didn't seem like that was the case in Disney-world

Ariel nodded enthusiastically. "Yep, isn't that great?" she replied excitedly.

Shira just smiled. "Sure, great, couldn't be more perfect" she replied, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

Then Belle came over to her. "Hey, Shira. I didn't get a chance to talk to you after Ancient. Hades seemed kinda mad at you, what was he saying?" she asked in typical sticky-beak fashion.

Shira just shrugged. "Something about not letting us copy each other's work or we'd end up in detention" she replied.

Belle gasped. "You mean you copied Selina's answers? You know you should be doing your own work. Hades had a point, that's a form of plagiarism" she ranted.

Shira rolled her eyes. She didn't need to be told about plagiarism. She'd had to repeatedly watch the same video on that very topic at Aronale and hated hearing the word with a passion. "I didn't copy her answers. We just worked together so they turned out similar" she replied, hoping it would cool Belle down a bit. It didn't.

"Hades would have killed you if he knew you two had been communicating. You're lucky you weren't caught. Jasmine and Kida got detention for a week after he caught them passing notes" she said matter-of-factly.

Shira wasn't surprised, really. She knew that she and Selina had been pushing the boundaries when they were passing notes to get the work done but, without those notes, they would have gotten detention anyway for not completing the work. But rather than stating this fact and staying on the topic of Ancient History, she decided to change the subject.

"So, is the music teacher always late?" she asked, checking the time.

Ariel also looked down at her watch. "Actually this is rather odd for him. Usually he's sitting in there waiting for everyone to come in" she replied.

As if on cue, the door swung open to reveal…..no one. That was odd. Normally the teacher was standing in the doorway. "Umm….this classroom isn't haunted, is it?" Shira asked, slightly worried.

Both Ariel and Belle laughed at her words but didn't answer her question. "Come on, lets just go in" Belle said finally. They followed the rest of the students into the classroom.

Shira's first through was that the classroom was empty and that it really was a ghost that opened the door. However, she soon realized that this idea was completely illogical and cast it away.

"Alright class, today we will be starting on a new song" came a voice from across the room.

_Wait a second_, Shira thought._ I know that calypso voice_. She looked around to see a tiny red crab sitting on top of the teacher's desk.

It was only then that she remembered yesterday's conversation about the French chef trying to cook the music teacher that was a crab. And only then that she realized that this meant her music teacher would be Sebastian. (**A/N I am terrible at writing accents so you'll just have to imagine him talking the way he does. Hehe :D)**

"So…the teacher is a crab…great" she mumbled. She, Ariel and Belle went to sit down when Sebastian saw them.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with her presence today" he said to Ariel.

Ariel giggled and went over to Sebastian. "Sorry, Sebastian, I just got sidetracked" she shrugged in apology.

Sebastian glared at her. "Just don't make a habit of it" he snapped before turning to Shira. "I was not aware there would be an exchange student in my class. You sing, I suppose?" he asked, peering at her analytically.

Shira felt rather embarrassed. "A bit" she replied. "Its not my main instrument, though" she admitted.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "What is, then?" he enquired.

Shira shrugged. "I've been learning the flute since primary school" she replied.

"I see" Sebastian said.

"And I play the piano, but just for fun. I haven't had lessons for that one" Shira continued.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, well-"

"And Guitar" she added.

Sebastian huffed. He clearly didn't like being cut off. "Is there anything else?" he asked her dryly.

Shira shook her head. "Nope, that's pretty much it. Unless you count the recorder. But _everyone _learnt the recorder in primary school" she replied.

Sebastian paused, waiting to see if she would add anything else. When she didn't, he opened his mouth to speak and paused again to be sure.

All the while, Shira was staring at him cautiously, hoping he hadn't contracted some kind of illness. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Sebastian turned away from her. "Just get ready to begin. You'll pick it up as we go along" he told her.

Shira looked at him funny has he went. This was going to be an interesting lesson.

Thankfully, Selina managed to find her way to class without getting lost. Now she was standing quite awkwardly outside the classroom. She'd never gone to class by herself before. On top of that she was the first one there. So she was also standing alone.

Luckily she wasn't alone for very long.

For strolling leisurely over to the classroom she was standing in front of was Jim Hawkins.

Selina squealed in excitement and bounced over to greet him.

Jim heard the strange noise and looked up to see the raging fan-girl running towards him. "Oh no" he moaned as he turned and started walking hurriedly in the other direction.

Now, any other person would see this action as a sign to be left alone. But Selina wasn't any other person. In fact, she was the farthest thing from any other person. She was a crazy, hormone-driven fangirl. And now she was a crazy, hormone-driven fangirl flying towards the object of her obsession.

Unfortunately for Jim, a crazed fangirl was a lot faster than a normal girl and Selina caught up to him with ease.

"Hey Jim, are you in maths now too?" she asked chipperly.

Jim purposely didn't meet her gaze. "Umm…no….no, I'm not" he told her, hoping that his cold voice would tell her that he didn't want to talk to her.

It didn't.

"Well that's a shame. It could have been a chance for us to get to know each other" she grinned, batting her eyelids at him flirtatiously.

Jim gave her a sarcastic smile. "Yeah, What a shame"

"Oh Jim" A random voice called out from behind them.

Selina adopted an annoyed glare as she turned around to see who was interrupting her intimate moment with Jim.

And she saw a girl with black hair who wore an elaborate green dress. Selina thought this girl was rather familiar but couldn't remember who she was.

She was rather ugly, now that Selina could distinguish her features.

Then it clicked. She was one of the ugly stepsisters from Cinderella. And she was calling out to Jim. In a flirty manner.

Selina suddenly saw red. How dare this ugly girl try to move in on _her_ man. She was about to tell the girl off when she heard another voice coming from the opposite direction.

"Oh Jim, I was just looking for you"

Selina spun around to see a red-head in an elaborate pink dress. This was obviously the other stepsister.

"I saved a seat for you in maths, Jim. You can sit next to me" she cooed.

The green step-sister then stopped on the other side and glared at her sister. "No Jim, I saved you a seat next to _me_" she said, trying to beat out the other one.

Selina really wanted to remember their names so it would be easier for her to think properly. What were they?

She searched her mind…..

And searched…

And searched….

Then it clicked. Of course. Anastasia and Drizella. She also remembered that Anastasia was the pink one and Drizella was the green one.

Jim hit his hand to his forehead and groaned something incomprehensible. Selina wouldn't realize this, but he was weighing up his options about three of the most annoying people he'd ever met. He could either be fought over by Anastasia and Drizella (And trust me, that is _way_ more annoying than it sounds) or listen to Selina's infuriating suggestive remarks.

Then, he was saved.

"Selina, stop annoying the poor guy!"

Selina snapped to attention at the sound of Kaze's voice. She grimaced. "Kaze, go away. You're interrupting a very important moment. I have to fight for my man" She snapped, annoyed at Kaze's intrusion.

Kaze rolled his eyes. "You don't have a man, Selina, you're living in a delusion. Now come over here so I don't feel like a loner" he replied.

Selina wore a devastated expression as she reluctantly left Jim's side. Funnily enough Jim decided at that moment he didn't want to be left with Anastasia and Drizella. However, he was definitely not going to chase after Selina. He saw Charming walk over and made a quick getaway.

Meanwhile, Selina was standing in silence next to Kaze. Kaze kept trying to strike up a conversation but Selina was mad at him for ruining her shot with Jim. It was a good thing he had walked (Actually it was more like ran) away from the two ugly step-sisters. Now she decided she despised them even more than she did before. And that was saying something.

Her thoughts were drawn away from Jim by the sudden pain that shot through her head.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

She screeched, unable to make sense of what just happened.

Kaze fought back a snigger and settled for a sympathetic look. "Selina, are you okay?" he asked.

Selina glared at him. "Am I okay? Pain just randomly shot through my head. I am not even in the vicinity of okay!" she snapped at him.

"Well, Selina" Kaze began. "It wasn't exactly random. The cause of your pain is on the ground in beside you" he pointed out.

Selina looked down to see the culprit: a football. "Why is it footballs always like to collide with my head? I thought that was just an Aronale thing" she whined.

"Oh, sorry, that was my fault" came a voice from behind her. Selina spun around to see a sheepish looking Hercules.

Her eyes darkened. "Well you should be. I am going to have a bruise there for the rest of my life thanks to you" she exaggerated.

Then, Phoebus came over to stand next to Hercules. "You idiot! Apologize to the lady immediately!" he said pompously.

Hercules looked confused. "But….I already did" he replied.

For a moment, Phoebus looked stumped. But he quickly recovered. "Well pick up that football and go somewhere else. She's obviously not happy with you" he said.

Selina was annoyed. While she hated Hercules, she was furious with the way Phoebus treated his friend. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" she snapped at a bewildered looking Phoebus. "Hercules is your friend. You don't treat your friends that way. Its no wonder you only have one!" she scolded before stomping away.

She'd conveniently forgot the fact that Phoebus had a whole fan club of admirers. Then again, an admirer was very different to friends.

Luckily, the classroom door opened, sparing her from further run-ins with annoying classmates (which was a relief, seeing as a jealous Meg had just arrived and was now glaring daggers into Selina's back).

Selina was shocked to see King Triton walk out of the door. He was somehow managing to just float there.

Kaze looked confused before turning to Selina. "Is that even possible?" he asked.

Selina merely shrugged. "This _is_ a magic school" she pointed out.

"Alright, Children, come in and get your books out" Mr Triton said to them. The students all filed past him in silence, making Selina quite nervous. She had a sudden realization that Mr Triton was going to be quite strict.

Tomo stood outside his English classroom with a very bored expression on his face. He'd just endured the most boring maths lesson of his life and was now almost certain English was going to be the same way. On top of that, he didn't know any of the students that were there. Well, he knew who they were, of course, from all the movies. But he hadn't met them personally yet. So he was feeling rather awkward but was too shy to go up and introduce himself.

Luckily he was spared.

For Aladdin showed up at that moment, along with Esmeralda. "Hey, Tomo. You should have told me you had English now, I would have walked with you" he said.

Tomo laughed embarrassedly. "I guess I was just too tired to ask" he replied. "So…is this class going to be boring as well?" he asked.

Aladdin laughed. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Miss Flora's a lot more….prepared….than the other English teachers, from what I've seen" he explained.

And then Miss Flora came out, beckoned for the class to come in before introducing herself to Tomo. Once that was over with, the class began and Tomo quickly found himself in that strange buzzy place you'd recognise from a class where a teacher was droning on and on about something random you couldn't care less about.

**RING!**

Selina shot up from her desk as soon as the bell went "Woo-hoo School's out!" she cried, even though it was only lunch time.

Mr Triton shot her a stern gaze. "Sit down, Miss Termont. Seeing as you didn't do any work in this class you can finish copying the answers off the board before you leave" he told her.

Selina groaned as she sat back down and copied the answers. Everyone else sniggered at her as they got up to go to lunch.

Even Kaze got up and left her, much to her annoyance.

"Hey, aren't you going to stay?" he asked.

Kaze shrugged. "I can't stay here. I'll wait for you outside" he told her. That made her feel a little better, but not by much.

Once she'd finished writing everything that was on the board (she'd tried leaving once after copying down the first board but Mr Triton had checked her book and made her sit back down and copy the rest), she went up to Mr Triton and gave him her book. He looked over it and let her go once he saw she'd written down everything.

"Next time, do the work on class and I won't have to keep you back" he told her. Selina just nodded before quickly heading out of class, stuffing her book in her bag as she went.

She met Kaze outside the classroom and they made their way to the cafeteria for lunch. "That was so unfair. He didn't make anyone else stay back" she complained.

Kaze sniggered at her. "Well everyone else completed the work before the bell rang" he replied.

"Yeah but this is an exchange program, work doesn't matter here" Selina countered.

Kaze rolled his eyes. "Its still school, Selina, we still have to pass. Otherwise we'll be scolded at by this school _and_ our school _and_ our parents" he pointed out.

Selina wore a devastated expression. "But that means I actually have to do things in class" she whined.

"Well I suppose you'll work out a way to do absolutely nothing and yet still manage to pass like you have for the past four years, possibly longer" Kaze laughed as they entered the cafeteria.

"Ha ha you're hilarious" Selina replied dryly. She immediately spotted Shira and Tomo sitting with the usual crowd (Ariel, Belle, Aladdin and Jasmine, if you've forgotten) and zoomed over to them, slightly jealous that they'd all started eating. This was more because she noticed they had snuck in non-cafeteria food.

She sat next to Tomo and brought his tray of food over to her.

"Hey, that's mine. Go find your own" he told her in an upset tone.

Selina just shrugged. "Sharing is caring" she replied before helping herself to his food.

"What took you guys so long?" Shira asked as Kaze sat down next to Ariel.

Selina looked sheepish. "Umm...well… I kinda got held up in maths. Had to finish copying the answers" she said in a small voice.

Shira just laughed in reply before turning to Tomo. "Here, seeing as greedy guts over there stole your lunch, you can have her's" she said, sliding a bag over to him.

Selina wore a devastated expression as she realized she'd be eating less than everyone else because Tomo had eaten half of what was in front of her already.

She looked up to see Shira passing Kaze his bag of food and met his stare, smiling seductively. "Ka-aze, wanna swap lunches?" she asked.

Kaze looked down at his before over at her's. "Let me think about that."

He paused for a moment.

"No" he answered. He then proceeded to open the bag and put his food on the tray in front of him.

Selina immediately dropped the smile. "That's not very nice, Kaze" she pouted.

Kaze smiled at her as he bit into a burger. "'oud av thou' o' tha' 'fore you 'ole 'Omo's" He said, making everyone sick with the half-digested food rolling around in his mouth.

Shira shot him a scathing look. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Kaze. It's disgusting"

"'Ory, 'Ira" he apologized, his mouth still full of food.

Shira's eyes narrowed into a look that made Kaze quite nervous. "Don't hurt me" he whimpered, trying to make himself as small as possible. Shira leant over Ariel and slapped him over the head.

"Oww!" he cringed. This time he swallowed his food before opening his mouth. "That was uncalled for" he complained.

Shira just shrugged. "Hopefully you've learnt something from this" she replied simply.

Selina suddenly leant over to Shira, eyebrows raise. "Hey Shira, your boyfriend's coming" she said in a sing-song voice.

A confused looking Shira turned to see John walking towards them, Eric in tow.

She turned back to Selina and glared at her. "He's not my boyfriend!" she snapped quickly before John and Eric arrived at their table.

"Hey guys" he greeted.

There was a chorus of hellos in response as Selina shot Shira an amused look. She was clearly enjoying herself at Shira's embarrassment.

"So Al, are you up for the game this afternoon?" John asked.

A broad grin spread across his face. "You bet. Same teams as before?" he asked.

John nodded. "Yep, so you have a chance of being on the winning team" he replied mockingly.

Shira bore a confused expression. "Game? What's that?" she asked.

John raised an eyebrow in surprise, making Shira blush slightly. Eric took pity on her and answered. "A football game. All the boys play on Thursday afternoons. It's only fun, really. But it's slowly becoming more competitive."

"Oh" Shira replied. She wasn't a very sporty person so it was only natural that she didn't really care.

"Do you guys wanna come watch?" Eric continued.

Shira was about to respectfully decline but Selina spoke before she could. "We'd love to. We'll be there cheering for you" she grinned.

Both boys smiled. "Great" they replied simultaneously before leaving.

Once they were gone, Shira glared at Selina. "What did you do that for?" she asked.

Selina smiled knowingly. "Shira, if you want him to like you, you have to be around him. Otherwise he won't even notice" she said, trying to sound wise.

Shira frowned. "I don't want him to like me. I am not interested in him" she denied.

From next to her, Ariel cooed with excitement. "Aww, but you two would make such a cute couple. Besides, he's single" she baited.

Shira looked from Selina to Ariel with a look of exasperation. "You two are not going to play matchmaker with me. I'm not interested" she said plainly before going back to her lunch. She missed the devious look that passed between Selina and Ariel as she did.

Meanwhile Kaze wore in indignant expression. "Hmph, why didn't he ask us to join in?" he asked.

Aladdin shrugged. "He might ask you for the next game. Because you're new and all, you might want to watch this week's game and join in next week" he answered.

"I didn't know you were so interested, Kaze" Shira said curiously.

Kaze just huffed. "It's the thought that counts" he said, quite miffed at being left out.

About 20 minutes later the bell rang for the last class of the day, earning a chorus of groans from the students. Not about the last class bit, but the going to class bit.

"So…last classes everyone?" Kaze asked, knowing that Shira, Selina and Tomo weren't in his class but hoping the others were.

Shira, Selina and Tomo got out their timetables to answer his question.

"Hmm…I've got hospitality" Selina said unsurely. She wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

Tomo grinned. "Great, that's what I've got" He said in an announcing tone.

Shira frowned. "I have maths" she added dejectedly. She was very unhappy about having maths last. She couldn't think of anything more boring than finishing the day with maths.

Ariel perked up. "Me, Belle and Jasmine have that class now too" she said happily.

"And I have Hospitality with you guys" Aladdin nodded to Selina and Tomo. Selina sighed in relief, quite happy to have a character she was friends with in that class.

Kaze adopted the devastated expression when he realized no one at the table had a class with him. "No one has a class with me" he whined.

Shira had a sympathetic look. "Aww, that's not true. You can't be the only person in that class" she said.

Kaze huffed. "That is not what I meant" he mumbled.

Shira smiled. "I know. But don't worry. I'm sure there'll be someone there you can talk to. In the mean time, I'd better be getting to…." She gulped, "maths".

Selina nodded. "Yes and me and Tomo should be off to Hospitality. Coming, Al?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess" he replied, getting up from the table. See you guys at the game then, I guess" he said to the others before heading off with Selina and Tomo.

Shira smiled in that slightly awkward way that happens when you should say something but you don't know what. "Well…have fun in Marine Ed, Kaze. I'm sure it's a lot more fun than the class I have" she said before getting up.

Ariel, Belle and Jasmine waved goodbye to him before heading off to maths with Shira in tow.

This left Kaze sitting there rather awkwardly. He just realized he had no idea where Marine Ed was. And even worse: He had no idea who the teacher was.

What if they were some horrible teacher that tortured students for tardiness? He would be screwed. He could be wondering around the school for hours looking for the classroom.

Then-

"Hey, Kaze, what are you doing still sitting here?"

Kaze turned to see Pocahontas standing in front of him. He sighed. "I got abandoned by my friends and have no idea where my next class is" he replied dramatically.

Pocahontas hid a smile. "No problem, what class do you have?" she asked.

"Marine Ed" he replied gloomily.

Pocahontas laughed, making Kaze glare at her. "Is my situation funny to you?" he asked, now annoyed.

She just shook her head. "Not at all. I have that class now, I can take you there" she explained.

"Oh" Kaze replied. He felt like an idiot for the things he said and was suddenly quite ashamed and embarrassed.

Pocahontas, on the other hand, wasn't fazed. "So come on, then. You'd better get up so we can go. The teacher has quite a bad temper."

Kaze yelped and scrambled to his feet. "Well what are we waiting for then? Which room is it in?" he asked.

A smile escaped onto Pocahontas' face. "Well…it's not in a classroom. Marine Ed is an outdoor subject" she told him as they made their way outside to the class.

Kaze perked up a bit. It sounded better now that he knew he wasn't going to be cooped up in some dumb classroom.

….Until he saw Pocahontas leading him to a very familiar looking ship. "Umm…Pocahontas? We're not heading to that ship, are we? He asked.

"Oh, yeah, that's where we're going. Why?"

Kaze groaned. "I was afraid you'd say that" he mumbled. On the bright side, Selina would be insanely jealous. Relishing in the idea of teasing her endlessly about it when he next saw her, Kaze began randomly chuckling. This earned him a 'you're-a-weirdo' look from Pocahontas.

They zoomed over to the ship to see the rest of the class there. Naturally they would be, seeing as Kaze was the last one out of the cafeteria. He scanned the area and saw Meg, Hercules, Phoebus, Eric and Charming all standing there, among a few randoms that must have been extras standing around as well.

_What a small class,_ he thought as he and Pocahontas walked over. He didn't have much time to dwell on that thought, though, because no sooner had he got there, Captain Hook appeared and walked down the docking board thingy.

"Alright ya scurvy brats, class has begun, get on now!" he instructed. All the students filed past him to get on the ship.

"Today, we'll be continuing your diving lessons. And no, Megara, you cannot skip it this time" he explained as they walked past. Kaze groaned. He already had his diver's licence.

However, his attempts to go unnoticed by Captain Hook evidently did not work.

"Mr Williams, come here!" Captain Hook barked. Kaze started and hesitantly walked over to his Marine Ed teacher.

"Yes, sir?" he asked, unsurely.

Captain Hook eyed him for a moment before going on. "Have you taken Marine Ed at your previous school?" he asked.

Kaze nodded.

"Have you had tuition in diving yet?"

Kaze would have said that, not only had he had tuition, but he'd finished his diving logbook, passed the test, and already got his licence.

But he thought the teacher would see that as being rude so he decided against giving details. Instead he said "yes sir" before Captain Hook eyed him suspiciously and shooed him on board.

Shira stood outside her Maths classroom in silence. Ariel, Belle and Jasmine were talking about something and, while Shira listened with vague interest, for the most part she didn't talk.

As Milo came scurrying over to stand next to Mulan, the door opened slowly. Shira saw a very scary, skeletal-like figure standing in the doorway. He wore a cloak that concealed his face but Shira thought he resembled some sort of grim reaper.

She knew who he was, of course. He was the horned king. And he had terrified her in the movie when she was little.

At first, the Horned King said nothing. He simply stood to the side and all the students hurried to get in the classroom before he closed the door. They all sat down in their seats and took out their books to start. Again, in silence.

The Horned King seemed to have a gift for keeping the class silent with very little effort.

Then he caught sight of Shira and beckoned her over.

"You are the exchange student in my class?" he inquired in a husky voice.

Shira simply nodded, only just managing to hold back the shiver that threatened to run down her spine.

"Very well" the Horned King continued. "Take your seat over there in the second row" he said, pointing to an empty chair. It was only then that Shira realized that there was a desk between each student.

Shira quickly scurried over to her assigned desk and got her books out. Then the Horned King began his lesson as Shira found herself struggling to pay attention and understand what he was saying.

Not that this was unusual for her in a maths class.

Selina and Tomo stood outside the room that would be their Hospitality room for the year. Actually, it was more like a kitchen.

But that's not the point. The point is they were standing outside the classroom waiting to go in and Selina was extremely bored. As a result she had scanned the waiting students to see who else was in the class. Then she had spotted Jim among the students and was eager to go over and talk to him.

Unfortunately, Tomo had seen him too and was keeping a tight grip around her wrist, stopping her from getting close to Jim. It also didn't help that Aladdin was openly laughing at her attempts to get away.

But what made her really mad was the fact that Anastasia and Drizella were standing on either side of Jim, outwardly flirting with him.

"_Please_ let me go over there. I promise I won't do anything too bad" Selina whined, trying to pry Tomo's hand away from her wrist. She looked up at Tomo in the hopes of begging him to let her go over only to realize that he wasn't struggling at all. He just looked very bored.

"Selina, I think I know you better than that" he replied.

Selina huffed and turned away from him. Conveniently, away from Tomo was towards Jim so she decided to settle for just gawking at him.

Until the door opened and grabbed her attention, that is. Selina looked over to see the teacher step out of the classroom.

"Oh no" she groaned when she saw who her teacher was.

Mr Silver.

"Alright class, step lively, we've got a lot to get through today" Mr Silver said, ushering the students in.

Selina started walking in the opposite direction. "I just remembered, this really isn't our class at all. We've arrived in the wrong place" she said as she went.

Tomo pulled her back. "What are you talking about? This is the Hospitality room" he pointed out.

Sighing, Selina realized she had no choice but to go in. "But I hate him sooo much" she whined as Tomo led her into the classroom.

Tomo laughed. "Come on, Selina, there's no rule saying we have to like the teachers we get" he said as he led her into the classroom.

Selina walked with Tomo to their seats, all the while mumbling, "please don't let him see us, please don't let him see us, please don't let him see us."

Unfortunately her mumbling was futile.

"Ah yes, the new students" Mr Silver's voice said, cutting across the usual class noise.

Selina and Tomo spun around to see Mr Silver now standing in front of them. Selina was being rude and refused to say anything so Tomo decided to talk for her.

"Yeah, that's us. I'm Tomo, and this is Selina" he introduced.

Mr Silver eyed them for a moment before passing by them. "I hope you realize that Hospitality is a lot more than just cooking. You also have to learn about all the food and understand how to arrange it properly. And, my favourite part, you also have to work in a clean environment" he explained to them.

This got Selina going. "You don't mean…"

"Yes, today the class will be cleaning the kitchen. You two can start by scrubbing the pots" he said before disappearing.

Selina groaned. "I don't believe this. He's making us clean his kitchen! How cruel" she whined.

Tomo just chuckled at her antics as he made his way over to the sink. "Why do you hate him so much anyway?" he asked. He then realized he probably shouldn't have asked that question.

Selina suddenly went rigid. "Because. He's. So. Ugly!" she cried, hitting him over the head in frustration.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Tomo snapped.

Selina smiled. "No reason. Just to make me feel better" she replied. Then she turned to the sink to start her cleaning. Only to see that the sink was full of very dirty fry pans. The kind of dirty fry pans that kids just put back in the cupboard without cleaning at all after Home Ec. class is over.

Selina felt like hitting something again.

Tomo realized this instantly and began running from one person to the other in the class.

"Does anyone wanna swap jobs with me? I really don't mind what it is, just as long as I'm doing something else. It's nothing to do with the job itself, I swear. Just _please_ let me swap"

This went on and on as he went from person to person. He was rejected by each one.

Feeling slightly upset and wary, Tomo went back to the sink where an irritated Selina was filling up the sink. She saw him and dragged him over.

"Come on, Tomo, quit playing around. We have to get these pans cleaned."

Unfortunately, Tomo realized that when Selina said we she really meant you. This translated into him.

He sighed and wished he'd let Selina take him to another classroom.

**Alright guys, that's the end of chapter 8**

**The details of the football match will be in the next chapter, as well as Selina's long-anticipated official introduction to Frollo.**

**So stay tuned :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Driving Without Permission

**Woo chapter 9 :D**

**Ok guys, I lied last chapter. Lol. I told you all that Legal Studies was going to be in this chapter. Now I did write it in this chapter to begin with. But the chapter was sooo long. It was reaching past 30 pages and I still wasn't ready to finish it. So I had to split it. Luckily, because I already wrote it all, I'm posting chapters 9 and 10 at the same time so you'll get to read legal studies anyway. Lol.**

**Ok, now that I've cleared that up, onto the review replies :D**

**mel-loves-rocklee: **LOL, why should Silver have to clean his pots when he has a whole class to do it for him. Hehe. So anyway, I've posted 2 chapters so that should keep you entertained :D

**Shidonii-Amulet-Rockprincess: **hehe, I'm not sure if they're going to be a couple or not. She's a bit pre-occupied with Eric at the moment, but they may get together. You never know :D Anyway, hope you like these chapters :D Oh, and Max will make his debut in this chapter too. Yay :D

**jazzykid1: **hehe yes well that'll be in the next chapter. I didn't think I'd write so much. Lol. Sometimes I think this Fanfic writes itself, the way things randomly pop up in it. LOL. But yes, enjoy these chapters :D

**Shaed-Da-Dingo-Jinchuuriki: **Oh I would kill to go to a Disney school as well. I'm actually jealous of my OC's because they get to go to one. LOL. Hmm, I never thought of Sebastian as a lobster until your comment. Then I went to check it and there are debates about it everywhere. Lol. I think he's a crab though. Louie called him one in his song, I'm pretty sure

**newsiesgirllaces****:** if there's one thing I've learnt from fanfiction its that you can never review too much. Lol. And your reviews made me very happy. I love that people enjoy reading my fanfictions as much as I enjoy writing them :D

**Ok I'll let you guys read it now. Lol. So without further adieu, enjoy :D **

**~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 9: Driving without permission**

A bored Shira looked down at her watch.

3….

2…..

1….

**RING!**

"Alright class, you can finish the rest of the questions for homework. Be warned, I will be checking it next lesson. Dismissed" Mr Horned King said before swiftly leaving the room.

Shira breathed a sigh of relief. For two reasons. The first was that class was over. The second was that the Horned King had left the classroom. She never realized how creepy he actually was until today.

"Hey Shira, ready to go?" Ariel asked suddenly.

Her appearance made Shira jump. "Wow, was I really that zoned out?" she joked.

"A little" Ariel admitted. "Come on, Selina wants to meet up with us before the game" she urged.

Shira groaned. "Oh yeah, the game, how could I forget" she mumbled as she stood up and packed her stuff back into her bag. "Belle, are you coming to the game?" she asked.

Belle shook her head. "Nah not interested. I'm going to the library instead. You know…catch up on homework and stuff" she said. Shira thought she saw Belle's cheeks flush with colour slightly but shrugged it off.

Shira, Ariel, Belle and Jasmine all exited the classroom and Belle separated from the others, heading to the library, while Shira, Ariel and Jasmine headed out to the oval for the game.

When they arrived, Shira noticed that Selina, Tomo and Kaze were already there. John, Eric, Shang, Chris, Hercules, Phoebus, Charming, Tarzan and Edward were all standing out on the oval, discussing the game.

Shira saw Aladdin coming over to meet them. "Hey girls" he greeted. Jasmine immediately ran over to him and kissed him. "Hey, Al, good luck with the game" she cheered.

Then Shira saw two other boys coming over. One was short and lanky with long (for a boy) straight, black hair and a pointy face, and the other was a big muscled guy who also had black hair.

"Hey look at that, Kuzco and Kronk are here" she said to Selina who was standing next to her.

Aladdin heard and looked over to see the two walking over. "Hey, Kuzco. You playing today?" he asked. He didn't seem surprised when Kuzco shook his head.

"I'd love to, I really would, but I can't. You see I've got this horrible aching feeling in my stomach. So Kronk will be filling in for me" he explained.

Aladdin rolled his eyes. "Alright then. Come on, Kronk, they're drawing teams" he said as he jogged over to the field, Kronk in tow.

Shira, Selina, Kaze and Tomo followed Ariel and Jasmine over to a grassy knoll where they would sit and watch.

Just as the teams broke apart the four friends noticed an anthromorph dog running towards the oval.

Kaze began to laugh. "Hey look, its Goofy's son" he joked, having no idea that the character actually was Goofy's son.

Shira looked at him in bewilderment. "Kaze, I can't believe you actually know something Disney" she exclaimed, totally surprised.

Kaze paused. "Wait, he's actually Goofy's son?" he asked.

Shira rolled her eyes while Selina decided to explain. "Yep, there were two whole movies dedicated to him. His name's Max" she whispered so Ariel and Jasmine wouldn't hear. "Though I'm not sure why he's here. There aren't any other animal-like characters around" she pondered.

"Maybe he's here because Goofy works here or something" Tomo replied.

Selina shrugged. That made sense.

Then Ariel and Jasmine noticed him. "Oh no" Ariel groaned, while Jasmine wore a look of concern on her face.

Shira looked confused. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Ariel sighed. "Every week Max tries to join in with the game but some people aren't exactly hospitable" she explained.

Shira wanted to ask what she meant but decided to watch what was happening instead.

Max ran over to the field. "Hey guys, can I join in?" he asked hopefully.

John and Phoebus both stopped their team pep talks to address Max.

John smiled. "I'm sure we have room for you" he invited.

Phoebus, on the other hand, scowled. "We'd love to have you, Max, but we already have even teams. If you joined in one team would have more players than the other and it just wouldn't be fair" he explained cruelly.

Eric, Aladdin and Hercules all came over to see what was going on. "Hey, what's the hold up?" Eric asked.

Phoebus sneered. "We were just explaining to Max that we don't need a cheerleader."

Max looked up, angrily. "No, you just don't want me to play 'cause you're afraid of losing to an anthromorph" he snapped, annoyed at being made fun of.

Hercules stepped up to defend his friend. "Hey, it's not his fault there isn't room on any team. Maybe show up on time next week."

Shira's eavesdropping was interrupted by Jasmine's voice. "Hey, Pocahontas, over here!" she shouted.

Shira turned to see Pocahontas coming over, smiling, hand-in-hand with the last person Shira ever wanted to see here. Her smile instantly turned to a scowl as Pocahontas and her companion stopped in front of them.

John Rolfe. Disney's first home-wrecker.

"Hey guys" Pocahontas greeted, unaware of Shira's scowl. "What's going on?" she asked.

"John and Phoebus are getting into a fight because Max wants to join in the game" Ariel explained.

Pocahontas and John Rolfe both turned to see Phoebus and John Smith trading insults. It seemed like it was getting close to blows as well.

John Rolfe turned back to the companions. "Well maybe I can sort it out" he said before jogging off to join the fray.

Pocahontas smiled and sat down next to Selina.

Selina had a wide grin on her face. "So Pocahontas, who's your friend?" she asked coyly.

Pocahontas' eyes widened when she realized she hadn't introduced him. "Oh gosh, I'm an idiot. That's John Rolfe. He's my boyfriend" she explained.

Shira's scowl grew deeper. "How long have you guys been a couple for?" she asked darkly.

Pocahontas thought for a moment. "A few months now. He started school here about halfway through last year" she replied.

"How lovely" Shira mumbled before turning to watch the display on the field. Rolfe had just reached them.

"Hey guys, maybe I can be of some assistance" he suggested.

John Smith sighed. "Its okay, Rolfe, we can handle it" he replied, batting away Rolfe's help.

John Rolfe wasn't all that keen to just give up though. "No its okay. If I play, there'll be even teams" he reasoned.

Phoebus grinned. "He's got a point, John" he agreed, enjoying John Smith's frustration.

John Smith rolled his eyes. "Fine, you can be on Phoebus' team. Max, you're with us" he said before jogging back to his team.

The teams stood thus:

**Team 1:** John Smith, Eric, Aladdin, Shang, Chris, Kronk, Max

**Team 2**: Phillip, Hercules, Phoebus, Charming, Tarzan, Edward, John Rolfe.

Shira was glaring at John Rolfe. Pocahontas had gone over to greet Esmeralda who was watching the game from the bleachers, giving Shira plenty of time to rant about her latest most hated Disney character.

"Look at him. He thinks he's so good, waltzing over there and taking care of everything like he's some big hero."

"Shira, don't be rude!" Selina interrupted. "It was very nice of him to go over there and help Max join in. No one else would have done it" she said, glaring at Kaze and Tomo.

Both boys were startled by Selina's glare and quickly looked away, quite intimidated by her silent accusations.

Kaze decided to turn the attention away from him and Tomo and back to John Rolfe. "Why do you hate him so much anyway?" he asked Shira.

"Because he's a home-wrecker, that's why"

Tomo looked confused. "I don't understand. History showed her married to John Rolfe. Why are you mad at him?" he asked.

"Screw History, dammit! Pocahontas and John Smith were meant to be together" she raged.

Kaze laughed at Shira's mini-rant. "And yet she's walking hand in hand with John Rolfe. It's funny that both guys have the same name though. Do you think that's just a coincidence?" he asked.

Tomo shrugged. "Who knows. But you can't be mad at him for his history, Shira" he said.

"Of course I can. Just look at Alexander the Great" Shira exampled **[A/N for all you sceptics out there, exampled is a real word. Lol. I thought it wasn't until the red squiggly line failed to show up. Hehe :D]**.

From beside her, Selina sighed. "But he's so sexy" she said dreamily.

Shira raised an eyebrow. "What, Alexander the Great?" she asked.

Selina snapped out of her daze and instantly felt like vomiting. "Eww, no. I was talking about John Rolfe" she mended.

Ariel and Jasmine, who had heard the tail end of the conversation, broke out into giggles. "It's just a shame Pocahontas latched onto him first. I'd definitely go for him" Ariel commented.

Selina looked shocked. She was so used to Ariel cooing over Eric that she never thought of her as interested in anyone else.

She wasn't jealous. It was just odd to hear Ariel say something like that.

"Still," Ariel continued. "At least John Smith is single now. That gives you a chance, Shira" she commented casually.

Shira just shook her head and zoned out completely while Selina watched John Rolfe. Well, that is, she was watching him, until her ears picked up the sound of another obsession.

"No, mum, I'm all good. I've got no detention this afternoon and I'm just going for a walk. I swear I'm not going to get into any trouble".

Selina immediately turned to the sound of the voice to see Jim Hawkins hang up his phone and pocket it.

A devious smile entered her features.

"Well I'd love to stay and see how things turn out but I've got better things to do" she said before standing up.

Shira frowned. "No, you don't get to ditch. You're the reason I'm here in the first place. You can't just bail on me" she said, thoroughly annoyed.

Selina thought for a moment before smiling. "Yes I can. I've got to catch up to my future husband. Yours is over there on that field so you have to stay. But mine's not. Catch you later" she explained. Then she ran off before Shira could protest about being left behind…or Selina's remark.

Reluctantly, she turned back to watch the game. "I hate her sometimes" she mumbled.

**~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~**

Meanwhile, Selina had followed Jim all the way to dock on the edge of the school grounds, where all the boats were kept. Curious, she walked along the dock to find Jim inspecting a sailing boat.

She smiled and trotted over to say hi.

"Hi Jim" she greeted rather loudly.

Startled, Jim straightened up to see who had caught him.

WHACK!

Jim cried out in pain as he hit his head on the mast and fell to the ground.

At first, Selina felt like laughing. Then she realized he might actually be injured and rushed over to see if he was alright. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked.

Jim shot to his feet and scowled when he saw who had interrupted him. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Selina grinned. "I could ask you the same question" she said before walking over to the sailing boat.

Jim saw what she was doing tried to stop her. "Hey, don't touch that. You could break it" he said accusingly.

Selina just laughed. "Why do you care? Is it yours?" she asked.

"Not exactly" Jim mumbled. "Why are you here, anyway? Shouldn't you be off watching the game with all the other girls?" he questioned.

Selina looked thoughtful for a moment. "I was before I saw you. I figured what you were doing would be more fun" she explained.

Jim looked sceptically at her. "Well its not. Go back to your friends" he snapped before walking past her to get on the sailing boat.

"So where are we going?" Selina asked, getting on the boat behind him.

Rolling his eyes, Jim turned away from her. "_We_ aren't going anywhere. Now get off!" he demanded.

Selina sighed and made her way back off the boat. "Do you even have permission to take this thing out?" she asked.

Jim smirked. "Depends what your definition of permission is."

"What if we get in trouble?" Selina continued.

"Again with the we" Jim moaned in an exaggerated sigh. Then he turned towards the mast to get the sail ready. "You don't have to worry about that because you're not coming" he replied, annoyance laced in his voice.

Once he had prepped the boat he turned to find Selina gone and assumed she had left. He smiled in victory before steering the sail boat out of the harbour.

"So where are we headed, Captain?" Selina asked from beside him, making Jim jump in surprise.

"I thought I made it clear you weren't coming" he snapped at her.

Selina shrugged. "I can't miss a moment with my future husband" she replied forwardly.

Jim hit his hand to his forehead. "Don't you have someone else to annoy?"

Selina looked shocked. "Oh I'm sorry, am I annoying you?" she asked, surprised.

Jim let out a roar of frustration. "Yes! You are! Now go away and leave me alone!" he cried.

Selina looked around. "Well that's kinda hard to do. We're on a boat surrounded by water" she reminded him.

Jim looked sideways at her. "You can swim, can't you?"

Actually Selina could swim. Fairly well too. But for the purposes of this conversation she decided to lie. "No, I can't. If you make me leave, I could drown" she exclaimed dramatically.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Girls" he mumbled. "Okay fine, stay if you want. But hold onto something" he warned her.

Selina frowned. "Why? This is a sail boat. It doesn't exactly go fast" she pointed out.

Jim just turned to the back of the boat and leaned over to check something. It was then that Selina realized there was a motor on the back of it.

Jim smirked. "I figured Sailing boats went too slow. So I decided to make a few modifications" he explained.

"When did you do this?" Selina asked.

Jim shrugged. "Earlier this afternoon."

At first Selina was confused by this. Earlier this afternoon was when she had hospitality. He was in that class. Then it dawned on her. "You cut class" she accused.

"Of course I did. Did you think I was going to stick around and clean pots all afternoon?" Jim replied derisively. Then he shot her a suspicious look. "Why do you care whether or not I cut class?" he asked.

Selina huffed. "I don't. I just can't believe you got out of cleaning while I was stuck in that classroom with…" She shuddered, "Mr Silver."

"Are you ready?" Jim interrupted.

Selina looked confused. "For what?" she asked.

Within a second Jim had slammed his foot onto the self-installed accelerator and the boat sped off along the water. Selina, unprepared for such a change in speed, lost her balance and fell overboard.

She rose back to the surface of the water, coughing and spluttering. By the time Jim had stopped the boat, he was already quite a way away. "Help! Throw me a line or something!" she screamed, terrified of being sucked under the water.

No sooner had the words left her lips, a shadow appeared behind her, engulfing her. She gulped and turned around to see a pirate ship coming up behind her. Forgetting her acting, she immediately started freestyling away from the ship as fast as she could and back to Jim's sailing boat. Jim raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought you said you couldn't swim" he commented.

Selina coughed from the water. "I lied. Now quick, help me up!" she spluttered from her position in the water. Jim went to find something to reel her in with.

Meanwhile, the pirate ship was gaining on her. Selina squealed and tried to get out of its way. Jim appeared with a lifesaver and was about to throw it out to her when she got caught in a net from the pirate ship.

"No!" she cried, trying to wriggle out of it. But it was no use. The net started to lift into the air and headed up towards the pirate ship.

Jim sighed in frustration. "Aww man!" he moaned before trying to think of a way to rescue the most annoying girl on the planet.

Shira's eyes fluttered open and closed for a bit before she allowed them to actually close. It'd only be for a few seconds.

**~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~**

"Shira!"

Shira's eyes snapped open. "What!" she snapped, turning to the person who was interrupting her slee- uhh- resting of the eyes.

It was Kaze. "You can't watch the game with your eyes closed" he reminded her.

Shira groaned. "It was worth a try" she protested. As thrilling as it was watching guys run around the field, knocking each other over, she didn't really feel all that compelled to watch it.

She was just about to close her eyes again when a sudden and very odd feeling jolted her out of her laziness. She felt like a bucket of water had just been dumped on her. She snapped to attention and sat up.

From next to her, Kaze looked at her like she had just sprouted a second head. "What on Earth is your problem?" he asked, slightly worried. Not for her, but for his safety.

Shira was confused. "I'm not sure. I just had this strange sensation of being drenched in water. Then I heard this faint shrieking sound.

Tomo's eyes widened. "Oh my god, I just felt the same thing."

By this time, Kaze was almost convinced that his friends had gone mental. "Are you two on drugs?" he asked.

Shira glared at him and slapped him over the head. "No, we most certainly are not. But I think Selina's in trouble" she said worriedly.

Ariel and Jasmine both looked concerned. "She has been gone for a while" Ariel added.

Kaze, however, was of the opinion Shira and Tomo were ganging up on him. "What makes you think Selina's in trouble?" he asked suspiciously.

"I just have a feeling. I don't know how to describe it" Shira replied. She desperately wanted them to believe her.

Luckily, Tomo did. "I believe her. I have the same feeling. Whatever's going on, we have to check it out" he said, getting to his feet.

Shira followed suit. A very sceptical Kaze decided to follow his friends. "How do you even know where she is?" he asked.

Shira and Tomo didn't reply and instead ran off in the direction Selina had run off in earlier. Kaze, Ariel and Jasmine followed.

The five friends ran through the school grounds and only stopped when they met the water. At first, Shira didn't know what she was looking for. She just knew that whatever it was wasn't that far away.

Luckily Tomo was more observant then she was. "Look, over there!" he exclaimed, pointing to the spot where a pirate ship could be seen with a little sailing boat next to it.

Shira's mind went into overdrive trying to think of a plan. She looked around and saw the dock not far away. "Okay, Tomo, you Ariel and Jasmine go get help. Find a teacher" she instructed.

Tomo frowned. "What are you two going to do?" he asked, referring to her and Kaze.

Shira pointed to the dock. "We're going to take one of those boats out to the ship" she replied.

"Why can't I come?" Tomo questioned, upset about being the one to run for help.

Shira sighed. "Because we need you guys to get a teacher to help us. Kaze is coming with me 'cause he can drive" she explained.

Tomo huffed. "Fine" he replied before running back to the school with Ariel and Jasmine in tow.

Shira beckoned for Kaze to follow her over to the dock where they hopped into a small motorboat.

"Alright Mr 'I got my boat licence' guy, work your magic" Shira said, motioning for Kaze to take them out.

Kaze eagerly got the boat started and in seconds they were out of the dock and headed towards the pirate ship.

Shira just hoped Selina would be sensible about her situation.

**~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~**

Unfortunately, Selina was the farthest thing from sensible.

At first, when she was dropped onto the deck, she felt like running. In fact, she even guestimated how far she would get to the railing before a pirate caught up with her. But when she looked up to see what pirates had kidnapped her, all thoughts of escape fled from her mind.

For she soon discovered that she was aboard Captain Hook's ship. And while the infamous pirate himself wasn't present, she still recognised the rest of the crew.

"Parley!" she screamed out immediately, hoping they would take her to their captain. Unfortunately, Captain Hook hadn't exactly hired his crew for their brains. All of them now stood scratching their heads and wondering what on Earth she just said.

Selina rolled her eyes. "Honestly, don't you guys know your own code?" she chided. She sighed before explaining it to them. "I invoke the right of parlay. According to the Code of the brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your Captain. If an adversary demands parlay, you can do them no harm until the parlay is complete."

And yes, she had memorized that line from Pirates of the Caribbean. She'd seen the movie that many times.

Then, before anyone could respond-

"WHAT'S ALL THIS RACKET!" they heard Captain Hook yell from his quarters. Seconds later, he came bursting out, a look of annoyance on his face.

Smee instantly came bumbling along to explain. "We caught this one out in the water, Cap'n. She and her friend were stealing a boat."

Captain Hook leered down at his prisoner. "Ah yes, one of the exchange brats."

Selina felt like she had died and gone to heaven. Her very first obsessive crush was standing in front of her. And she was his prisoner.

She smiled and decided to play damsel in distress….sort of.

"Oh, Captain Hook, Please don't take me away to your quarters to have your way with me!" she cried out dramatically, making her voice sound as desperate as she could.

Luckily (or unluckily, depending how you look at it) A ticking sound was heard at that moment, stopping Captain Hook from commenting.

His eyes contracted with fear. "Smee! The crocodile! Where is it!" he exclaimed, running for his quarters to escape the beast.

The other pirates were put into a panic trying to find the crocodile.

In the midst of all the confusion, Jim jumped on board and crept over to her. "Hey, come on, let's get out of here" he urged.

Selina was confused. "Wait, that ticking sound was you?" she asked.

"Works every time" Jim replied with a chuckle.

Selina was suddenly very mad. "What do you think you're doing?" she yelled.

Jim returned her annoyed glare. "Saving your ass, against my better judgment" he snapped, very frustrated with her.

Selina glared at him. "Well go away, you're ruining everything!"

"Selina, are you out of your mind?" a new voice chided her.

Selina turned, surprised, to see Shira and Kaze standing there. "When did you two get here?" she asked.

"Just then" Kaze replied. "Now hurry up and come off this ship before-"

"So" Captain Hook interrupted, making everyone jump at his sudden appearance. "The gang's all here" he commented.

All four students turned to see Captain Hook standing on deck with the rest of his crew behind him.

"Never mind" Kaze mumbled as they backed away from the seething captain.

Shira shakily stepped forward. "D-don't even try anything, H-hook. T-Tomo's gone to get help. A t-teacher will be here s-soon" she stuttered.

Captain Hook sneered at her. "I'm shaking in me boots. However I might remind you that I am a teacher as well. And I've just caught four students breaking numerous school rules!" he exclaimed.

Shira, Selina and Kaze gulped while Jim just rolled his eyes. He was clearly used to scenarios like this.

"Out of bounds, stealing and vandalising school property, driving without teacher supervision" Hook listed off, getting louder with each word.

"Hey, I have my boat licence" Kaze defended.

"Talking back to a teacher!" Hook shouted, interrupting Kaze's protest. He then turned to his crew. "Lock them in the brig 'til we get to shore!" he ordered before shutting himself in his quarters.

"Wait for me, Captain!" Selina shouted, running after him. Shira was about to stop her when a pirate grabbed hold of Selina's wrists, stopping her from running further.

The three companions and Jim were then confined to the brig until they reached the school.

**~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~**

Shira felt sick.

She wasn't a saint. She got into her fair share of trouble back at their previous school. But she had never done anything that warranted being sent to the Principal's office. Or in this case, vice principal's office.

She couldn't believe she could have been stupid enough to get a teacher's help rescuing her friends. She was smarter than that. Surely it had been someone else who had made that call. She couldn't have forgotten so easily that villains were teachers here.

Nevertheless, she was now sitting in a chair in front of Vice Principal, Donald Duck along with Selina, Kaze and Jim. Because Tomo hadn't been part of the rescue party he had escaped punishment. At least they weren't sent to a scary vice principal.

Still, listening to Donald Duck scold them and berate them over and over again was punishment enough. She hoped he would go easy on them this time.

It didn't seem like it was going that way because Donald seemed to be in a very bad mood. Well, it wasn't exactly out of character from what she could remember, but she still wished he could turn it off for once.

"Stealing a boat!" he tutted, pacing up and down his office.

"We didn't steal it. We borrowed it" Shira protested.

"Yes" Selina piped up. "Borrowed without permission."

Shira elbowed her after seeing Donald's glowering look. "This behaviour is just despicable. Why, if I ran this school you would all be expelled on the spot" he ranted.

At this point, Shira became aware that Selina was shaking from next to her. She turned to see that Selina had stuffed her fist in her mouth and realized at that point that she was laughing. Shira frowned and kicked her so Donald wouldn't notice.

"Stop laughing, this isn't funny" she hissed.

"I can't help it. His voice makes it impossible for me to take him seriously" Selina replied.

"Hey!" Donald interrupted. "Listen to me when I talk!" he shouted in an almost tantrum-like fashion, even jumping up and down to prove his point.

"Sorry" the girls mumbled automatically in unison.

Donald glared at them before continuing. "Now, we're going to go easy on you this time, because you're new and this is your first offence. You'll get a detention tomorrow afternoon to think about the seriousness of what you've done" he said.

Shira had to take a minute to process everything Donald was saying because she'd always had trouble understanding him.

"As for you, Mr Hawkins" Donald continued. "Detention for two weeks! Not only that, but Mr Hook will be expecting you on his ship this weekend to help out with the maintenance!" he spat.

"What?" Jim spluttered. "On Hook's ship? I can't do that, he'll eat me alive" he protested.

Donald turned away from the students. "Well that'll teach you not to break the rules!" he snapped. "Now get out, all of you."

Shira, Selina and Kaze all shot up and ran for the door. They did not like being around the angry Donald.

Tomo, Ariel and Jasmine were waiting for them when they came out.

"How did it go?" Ariel asked them.

Kaze shrugged and answered for them. "Just a detention tomorrow. I was expecting something worse then that" he scoffed.

Shira shot him a glare. "Ssh! Donald could hear and come out and change his mind" she hissed in a paranoid manner.

Kaze decided to ignore this and change the subject. "So how did the game go?" he asked.

Jasmine shrugged. "Phoebus' team won. They scored the last try right at the end" she told them, slightly miffed that her boyfriend's team lost. "Oh, I just remembered, I'm supposed to be meeting up with Aladdin" She started before hurrying off. "I'll see you later" she waved as she went.

Shira, Selina, Kaze, Tomo and Ariel all stood there for a moment before following Jasmine away from the office. Dinner would be ready soon


	10. Chapter 10: The Forgotten Class

**Woo chapter 10 :D i like that, its a very rounded number. This is the longest thing i've ever written too so yay for that :D**

**ok i'll shut up now, enjoy :D**

**Chapter 10: The forgotten class**

Selina stood outside the legal studies classroom, eagerly waiting for the doors to open. She had been the first to arrive but quite a few other students had popped up since. Beast in human form made his way to the classroom while in a deep conversation with Jane. Mulan and Shang had also appeared and they had been bickering since their arrival. Phoebus, Hercules and Meg had all shown up together, with Snow White and Charming not far behind.

But Selina wasn't paying much attention to them. She was waiting for the doors to open and Mr Frollo to walk out. She planned to tackle him after that moment and was now debating over whether to actually tackle him or just hug him.

But before that happened, she was distracted with the arrival of Esme and Eric, Quasimodo in tow.

"Hey Selina" Esme greeted with a smile.

Selina grinned back. "Hey guys."

Esme motioned to Quasimodo. "This is Quasi" she introduced. "He's a part-time student here. Quasi, this is one of our exchange students, Selina."

Selina took a moment to get used to Quasi's deformities. It always took a while in the movies.

Quasi smiled. "Hey."

"Hey" Selina replied before changing the subject. "So what do you guys think of Mr Frollo? What's he like?" she asked.

Esme frowned, Eric glared at the door and Quasi looked down at the floor. Selina was now slightly worried. How would they react when they found out she liked him? She should probably be a bit more subtle about this one.

It was a moment before Esme answered the question. "Uhh…well…he can be a bit…racist" she began.

"Sexist" Eric added.

"Prejudiced" Quasi continued.

"Has a standard of conformity" Esme said.

Selina gulped. "Well, he doesn't look that bad" she protested, trying to get them to say something good.

Eric frowned. "Are we talking about the same Frollo here? When I first saw him I thought he looked scary" he admitted.

Selina looked shocked. "How could someone so sexy be scary?" she, wondered, forgetting about subtlety.

She decided to ignore the shocked (and somewhat grossed out) looks on their faces at her comment. Instead she decided to go and wait in front of the door for the teacher to come out.

"Uhh, Selina? I don't think that's a good idea" Eric cautioned. But Selina wasn't listening. She was too intent on waiting for Mr Frollo to appear.

Unfortunately, she didn't hear the activity on the other side of the door. The door quickly opened to for the students to come in.

WHACK!

Selina fell to the floor, dazed from having her head smacked against the door. Eric sniggered at her misfortune. Esme was only just managing to hold back a smile.

Mr Frollo looked down at the girl on the ground and rolled his eyes. "Alright class, come in. We've got a lot of work to cover today" he said calmly. The students filed in obediently.

The sound of Frollo's voice was enough to snap Selina out of her daze. In an instant she was on her feet and in front of her favourite Disney character.

"Hey, Mr Frollo!" she said excitedly, shaking his hand vigorously. "My name is Selina, I am one of the exchange students, I'm going to be in your class this year" she rabbited on very fast, still not ceasing shaking Frollo's hand.

This, more than anything, was getting on Frollo's nerves. He pulled his hand away from Selina. "Yes, yes, just sit down, Miss Termont" he scowled.

Selina reluctantly went to her seat. At least, she would have, if it didn't look like they were all full. It was quite a small classroom and everyone was seated in three rows of four. Adam, Eric, Jane and Mulan were all seated at the front, Esme, Shang, Hercules and Charming were in the second row, and Phoebus, Meg, Snow White and Quasimodo were at the back.

Selina looked around for a place to sit. She would have preferred to sit next to Eric but there wasn't a spare seat available there.

"Hey Selina" Esme called out. "Why don't you sit here" she invited, motioning to the seat at the end of her row. Selina smiled and started towards the spare desk when Mr Frollo came in, distracting her. She beamed at him. "Oh Mr Frollo, there doesn't appear to be a spare desk. Maybe I should share yours" she suggested.

Frollo ignored her. "There's a spare seat between Phoebus and Megara. You can sit there" he told her.

Selina was confused for a moment. "Who the heck is Megara" she mumbled. She looked over to the spare seat next to Phoebus and saw Meg sitting on the other side of it. "Oh" she said, feeling like an idiot.

Disappointed about having to sit so far away from Frollo, Selina made her way over to where Phoebus and Meg were sitting at the back. Meg wore a scowl on her face, making Selina gulp. She quickly sat down at her designated seat, avoiding eye-contact with her neighbours.

Frollo got on with the lesson. He started lecturing them about something to do with law and case files, while Selina just stared at him with a wide grin on her face. She saw him glance up at her ever now and again and widened her grin when he did.

He ignored her.

Once he finished the lecture, he started writing notes on the board for them to copy. Selina ignored the notes and continued staring at Frollo, the grin on her face never faltering.

Finally, Frollo decided to do something about Selina's lack of work.

"You should be copying this down, Miss Termont" he said to her. Selina's grin faltered. She hadn't really been paying attention and didn't know what she was supposed to be copying.

"Mr Frollo, I'm kind of stuck. Do you think you could help me?" she asked, the grin spreading over her face again.

Frollo just rolled his eyes. "Just copy the board!" he snapped.

She heard a snigger come from next to her and turned to see Phoebus who was obviously trying to contain his laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" she snapped in a whisper. She noted that none of the students talked and that this was probably a rule in Frollo's class.

Phoebus looked at her. "You" he replied. "Honestly, you're just as bad as me" he explained.

Selina was insulted by this remark. "I am nothing like you, thank you very much."

Phoebus shook his head in amusement. "I knew you were a flirt but I didn't know you were this bad. Seriously, Frollo?"

"Hmph" Selina huffed. "I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand the finer things in life" she said before picking up her pen and pretending to copy the notes off the board. She was really drawing a picture of Frollo's crotch.

Phoebus glanced at what she was drawing. "The finer things, ehh?" he mocked.

Selina forgot who she was talking to and sighed dreamily "Very fine" she whispered, more to herself than anyone else.

"Miss Termont, Mr Chateaupers,there will be no talking in my class!" Frollo snapped sternly.

Selina turned to face him. "Yes Mr Frollo" she replied, smiling flirtatiously at him. Frollo just rolled his eyes and turned back to whatever he was doing. Once she'd finished her artwork of Frollo's crotch she decided she'd better get something written down.

She started reading the board to see what it was they were learning about.

_Evil of the Earth_

That was the title. Selina thought it was odd but copied it down anyway. It wasn't until she ahd copied about half of the notes on the board that she realized what she was writing about.

Gypsies.

She looked guiltily over to Esmeralda and was shocked to see that Esme wasn't even pretending to copy the notes.

A fact Mr Frollo was blatantly ignoring for the most part of the class.

Until now.

"Miss Mollenhauer, stop daydreaming and start copying the board!"

Esme scowled. "I'll start working when you start teaching us something worthwhile!"

A few students had raised eyebrows, others weren't fazed. Selina was pretty sure this was a common occurrence in this class. She decided to use this opportunity to keep Frollo talking so she could admire his sexy voice.

"Oh, oh, Mr Frollo!" she called, raising her hand and practically bouncing up and down in her seat.

Frollo sighed, knowing he couldn't ignore her. "What is it, Miss Termont?"

Selina beamed. "I think we should have a class discussion about this" she suggested loudly.

"I don't think so" Frollo replied, eyes narrowed.

Selina raised her hand again. "Sir, why do you think gypsies are bad? Just to get the ball rolling" she asked. She was determined for him to keep talking.

"They need to be punished for their crimes against God" Frollo replied passionately, forgetting who he was speaking to. It seemed this topic got him quite riled up.

Esme stood up suddenly, outraged. "Our crimes against God? God would be ashamed of you discriminating people like this. Everyone deserves to be treated equally!" she snapped.

Frollo looked livid now. "Detention, Miss Mollenhauer. Now get out of my class!" he roared. Esme happily grabbed her books and stormed out of the classroom.

Selina was slightly startled by this display, even though she knew she shouldn't be. She decided to go back to her plan of keeping up a conversation with Frollo. "So Mr Frollo, you're a Christian then?" she asked.

Some might think this is a dumb question, seeing as the answer was quite clearly addressed in the movie. But no one here had to know that.

Frollo turned to the board to start writing more. "That's none of your concern" he replied simply.

"I'm not religious myself" Selina continued. "But I'm sure you could convert me." Even though he wasn't facing her, she was still batting her eyelids at him.

By now, all eyes were on her (Except Frollo's). It seemed that every student was aware of what she was doing by now. She got mixed reactions. Some were amused, some were bewildered, and others were disgusted.

Frollo seemed to realize that the students weren't doing their work. "Alright class, get to work. I will not tolerate anymore interruptions" he said. The students quickly went back to copying off the board.

Except for Selina. She was too excited to work. "So Mr Frollo" Selina addressed, raising her hand again. "What are you doing later?"

This caused a few students to laugh and Frollo to go livid with anger. "Miss Termont, I won't tolerate your disruptions. Get out!" he spat.

Crestfallen, Selina reluctantly packed up her stuff and left the classroom. She decided to wait by the classroom until the bell went, seeing as there was no one else around. Eventually, she went to the window, intending to spend the rest of her time looking at Frollo. She had a wide grin on her face as she stared at him.

Frollo noticed and walked over to the window. He quickly pulled down the blind. Selina lost her grin immediately. Now she was going to be very bored.

**~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~**

**Ring!**

The sound of the bell woke Shira from her current dazed state. She knew she should have been paying attention but Mr Porter wasn't exactly making it interesting. Kaze, who was sitting next to her, actually was asleep and hadn't been woken by the bell.

"Kaze!" she hissed, hitting him to wake him.

Kaze shot up. "What?"

"I can't believe you fell asleep" Shira scolded him.

Kaze shrugged. "You weren't exactly paying attention either" he reminded her.

"Seriously, guys, you should really start paying more attention" Jim said from beside them.

Shira turned to glare at him. "Says the guy who spent the lesson drawing pictures."

"Hey, I don't need to pay attention. I already know this stuff"

Shira would have liked to hit him if Kaze hadn't dragged her away. "Come on, we have to meet up with the others before PE" he reminded her.

Shira scowled. "You got lucky" she warned Jim before following Kaze out of Biology. When they were outside, Belle, Aladdin and Jasmine caught up to them.

"Well that was really boring" Aladdin yawned, making Shira and Jasmine giggle.

Belle frowned. "I found it rather fascinating, actually. And I'm sure if you had been paying attention, you would have too" she replied, annoyed.

"I was paying attention, hence why I was so bored."

The companions met up with Selina and Tomo on their way to P.E.

"So, how was your class, guys?" Selina asked as she skipped next to them. She had a very broad grin on her face.

Shira looks at her sceptically. "Clearly not as good as yours" she pointed out.

"Oh" Selina paused. "My class. Yes it was quite grand" she said, continuing to skip.

The skipping was starting to annoy Shira. "Could you not?" she asked.

Selina stopped skipping and started walking like a normal person. But she refused to wipe the grin of her face. Shira sighed. "Okay, what's on your mind?" she invited.

Selina started skipping again before realizing she wasn't supposed to and stopped. "Frollo" she replied. "He has got to be the sexiest man on the planet."

Shira raised an eyebrow. "How much trouble did you get into?"

"Not too much, just got sent out about halfway through" she admitted. "But it was worth it."

"I bet it was" Shira said amusedly.

Selina was off in lala land by now and wasn't really listening to what Shira was saying. "Ohhh I would sit on his lap any day." She was unaware of the grossed out expressions on everyone's faces as she said this.

They decided to stay silent after this to keep her from saying more disgusting things about Frollo.

When they reached the gym, Jasmine left for her own class. "I'd better go, I've got Drama now. I'll see you guys later" she waved. She quickly kissed Aladdin before leaving.

Aladdin blushed slightly had had the same dazed lovey-dovey look on his face that Selina wore as he watched Jasmine leave.

Shira rolled her eyes. "Come on, Romeo, we don't want to be late" she said, pushing him away.

Gaston arrived a few moments later. "Okay everyone, we're going to be working on the oval today" he announced. There were a series of moans and groans as he said this. It was quite a warm day today and being outdoors wasn't going to help them stay cool.

The class reluctantly followed Gaston out to the football field which doubled as the school oval. Shira saw some equipment set up like archery targets and high-jump mats. Gaston was carrying some shot-puts and Javelins.

Shira groaned at this. She deduced that they would be doing field events today. She hated field events. It was worse than track.

"Before we start today, I want you all to do some warm-up laps around the oval. And you will be jogging, not walking. Anyone who breaks to a walk will be doing ten sit-ups" he told them.

There was more moaning and groaning as the students reluctantly made their way to the track. Some of the students, like Phoebus, Hercules, Phillip and Mulan ran ahead of the group and seemed quite eager to run.

The rest all lagged behind and a few, including Shira, Selina, Kaze and Tomo, were going as slow as they could go without it being considered a walk.

Gaston went past them and decided to try and encourage them to go faster. "Come on, you lot, we want to be done before the end of class!" he yelled. Selina started smiling and picking up the pace. Very soon, she was right behind Gaston.

Shira, Kaze and Tomo all jaw-dropped at the sight. "Wow, I've never seen her move that fast" Kaze said.

Shira nodded. "I doubt she'll be able to keep it up though."

And, just as Shira predicted, pretty soon Selina fell back into step with the others.

"Have fun?" Shira asked.

Selina grinned. "It was very refreshing" she replied chipperly.

Thankfully, the six friends managed to avoid having to do sit-ups. A few others hadn't been so lucky. Milo had struggled through until about the second lap before having to start walking. Anastasia, Drizella and Jane all met similar fates.

When all the students were all lined up in front of Gaston, he decided to get the real lesson under way.

"Alright, students. For the next few weeks we will be using this field. The next two weeks will be dedicated to field events and after that we'll practice track events. Every lesson you will be practicing a different event and you will be separated into small groups" he explained.

Shira heard Selina sigh from next to her. "Isn't his voice so sexy" she said in a daze.

Shira wasn't listening to this, though. She had heard Gaston say small teams and had drawn closer to her friends to indicate her chosen team. She saw her friends do the same.

Gaston must've seen what they were doing because he smirked at them. "And I will be picking the teams so don't get any ideas" he said, squashing their hopes of suffering together. "When I call your name, step forward" he instructed.

Shira tensed. She had a feeling he was about to split them up.

"Kaze" – Kaze hesitated before stepping forward

"Anastasia" – Tomo looked over to see the red-head step forward after saying something to her sister.

"Phillip" – Phillip received a quick kiss from Aurora before stepping forward.

"And Meg" – Meg remained expressionless as she stepped forward. "Okay that's team one. You guys will be working on Javelin today. That's over on the second field" he told them.

Kaze was disappointed that none of his friends were on his team. He waved to them before going to stand with his team.

"Right, next team" Gaston continued.

"Cinderella" – Cinderella bounded forward at her name, apparently not worried about who would be on her team.

"Eric" – Eric stepped forward simply.

Selina started. "Oh please God, let me be on his team" she begged. Shira snorted with laughter and waited for Gaston to continue.

"Selina" – "YES!" Selina cheered before leaping forward. Shira's jaw dropped. She didn't think Selina would actually be on Eric's team.

"And Hercules" – Selina's smile immediately dropped and Shira laughed as Hercules stepped forward.

Selina went over to Gaston to complain. "Mr Gaston, I don't think putting me and Hercules together is such a good idea. Could I swap teams please" she begged. She batted her eyelids flirtatiously at him, hoping it would persuade him.

"The teams are final, Selina. I can't make an exception just for you" he told her. Selina sighed and went back to her team.

"Your team will be working on Shot-put. You're in the far corner of the first field" he told them.

_Oh dear god_, Selina thought, thinking of the football incident.

Gaston continued. "Okay, third team. Belle….Drizella….Charming….Chris" the four students stepped forward when he said their name. "You guys are on Long Jump, that's over by the sand pit" he said.

"Fourth team: Milo" – Milo stepped forward shakily. Shira had the feeling he didn't like P.E.

"Shira" – Shira stepped forward calmly. She was a bit disappointed that Gaston were separating her and her friends. She tolerated P.E. a lot more when she was with her friends.

"Jane" – Shira smiled at Jane as the girl stepped forward. She didn't mind working with Jane.

"And Phoebus" – Shira sputtered as Phoebus stepped forward proudly. "Are you kidding me!" she shouted at Gaston. "I can't work with him" she complained.

Gaston rolled his eyes before addressing the class. "No one is swapping teams so stop complaining!"

Shira glared at him. She looked over to see Milo, Jane and Phoebus stand together. She crossed her arms and stayed where she was.

"Shira, go and stand with your team!" Gaston snapped. Shira sighed and slowly made her way over to her team. "You will be doing Archery, that's over in the next corner" he told them.

"Now, last team: Aladdin….Mulan….Tomo….Aurora. you guys are on high-jump, that's over by the mats in the middle."

Tomo wore a relieved smile. He was glad he had at least one of his friends on his team.

"Okay, any questions?" Gaston asked in a tone that implied there weren't supposed to be any. Several hands shot in the air anyway. Gaston sighed. "Any not involving changing teams" he added. Most of the hands were withdrawn at this.

Selina's hand was the only one still in the air and she was grinning happily.

"Yes, what is it?" Gaston addressed her.

Selina's smile widened. "Will you be on our team, Mr Gaston?" she asked flirtatiously.

Gaston looked slightly taken-aback at her flirtatiousness. He was quick to respond though. "No, but I will be supervising so if you need help, just ask" he told her with his trademark grin.

Selina swooned.

Shira's eyes widened. "Oh no" she mumbled.

Gaston looked around at the motionless students. "Well what are you waiting for, get to work!" he shouted. The students jumped into action, heading for their designated event.

Shira decided to go and talk to Selina before going over to her event. She ignored the fact that Selina was going in the opposite direction.

"Selina" she said as she fell into step with her friend. "Please don't try anything. I won't be able to stop you from getting detention if I'm on the other side of the oval" she pleaded.

Selina shrugged off her worries. "Relax Shira, it's me" she reminded her.

"Yes, that's what worries me. Think, Selina, he's a teacher."

Cinderella, who was skipping by at the time, happened to hear what they were saying. "That hasn't stopped him before" she stage-whispered as she went by.

Shira looked astonished. "I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means."

On the other hand, Selina was beaming. "It means I'm in with a chance" she said happily before joining Cinderella in her skipping.

Shira was about to follow when Gaston realized she wasn't with her team. "Shira, your team seems to be missing a person" he said pointedly.

Shira looked over at the archery corner to see them all standing there. "Really? Looks like they're fine to me" she replied before trying to follow Selina.

"Shira, go and join your team before I drag you over there!" he growled.

Shira raised her hands in sarcastic defeat. "Alright, alright" she mumbled. She walked over to her team as slowly as she could, just to spite Gaston.

"I should be the one warning _you_ not to do anything stupid" Selina sniggered before Shira left.

Jane smiled when she saw Shira arrive. "Hey Shira. Do you know anything about Archery? I don't really know what I'm doing" she admitted.

Shira thought for a moment. "I did learn archery briefly at my school but I haven't done much since. I'd be a little rusty" she replied. She briefly looked over at Milo who was attempting to shoot his arrow at the target. She frowned when she saw that he was pointing the arrow way wide of the target.

"Whoa, hey, Milo!" she called out, hurrying over to him.

Milo lowered the bow. "What is it?" he asked.

Shira smiled kindly at him. "Well it's just that….you're not doing it quite right. I'm worried you're going to hurt someone…or yourself" she confessed.

Milo smiled embarrassedly. "Yeah, I'm not very good at this" he admitted.

Shira decided to help him. She remembered the basics from her younger high school years. "Okay, well first…." She began until she saw Jane shoot her arrow into the trees that formed a perimeter around the oval. She winced. "Hey Jane, why don't you come over here" she suggested.

Jane scurried over to stand next to Milo.

"Okay, I guess I could help you guys with the basics" she agreed, ignoring Phoebus who was watching her from his target. "So first of all, you have to have the stance right" she began. Jane and Milo both stood in front of a target each.

"You're both right-handed, right?" she asked. Jane and Milo nodded. "okay so hold your bow in your left hand, that way you'll be pulling the bow-string with your right" she said. The two nodded and did as she said. "Hopefully you two already know how to nock the arrow?" she asked.

The two managed to do it right, which Shira was relieved for. "Okay so you only put your first three fingers on the bow, so your index, second and third fingers" she said. "So put the arrow between your index and second finger." At this point, Shira thought it would be easier if she had a bow as well. She quickly picked up a small, flexible-looking one and joined Jane and Milo.

"So you curl your fingers over the bow so that the first joint of your three fingers are aligned on the bow string. Like this"

She pulled the string back and showed them how to do it. Jane and Milo nodded and copied her. Shira smiled "good" she encouraged. "Now make sure your index and second fingers aren't touching the nock. Keep your hand relaxed and flat." She went over to Jane and Milo to make sure they were doing it right, correcting a few things as she went.

Once she was done she returned to her post. "Ok so once you've done that, you pull the bow string back until your hand is touching your mouth. Don't move towards the arrow, move the arrow towards you" she told them.

Once the arrows were drawn, Shira hurried away from the shooters so she wouldn't get hot. "Ok now hold the arrow so it's just above the centre of the target. If you hold it too low, gravity will bring it down below the target" she advised them. "When you release the arrow, follow through and don't lower your bow until the arrow hits the target."

She waited for a moment but Jane and Milo didn't do anything. She realized they were waiting for her to say something. "Okay, take your shot" she said.

She watched as they drew their arrows and shot them. Jane's arrow managed to hit the target, though only just. Milo's didn't quite make it and embedded in the ground in front of it.

"Good. Keep practicing" she encouraged. She then looked for her own target and realized it was on the end…on the other side of Phoebus. She glowered as she went over to the arrow. If someone had asked her to make a list of the Disney character she would hate before she came to the school, Phoebus wouldn't have been close to the list. But their encounters so far hadn't been very friendly.

"So, you're an archery expert" Phoebus commented as she walked past.

Shira thought for a moment. "Not really. I just remember the stuff from when I learnt" she replied. "What about you? Are you a big expert?" she asked.

Phoebus flicked his hair back. "I'm just the best at the school. I win it every year" he boasted.

Shira raised an eyebrow. "Modest, aren't you."

Phoebus shrugged. "Life's too short for modesty. If you're good at something, why not boast?" he pointed out.

Shira didn't reply and started positioning herself in front of her target.

"So" Phoebus began conversationally. "My offer still stands about the party tomorrow night."

Shira's eyes narrowed. "Careful, Phoebus, I'm holding an arrow" she threatened. Phoebus just laughed and shot his arrow. It hit dead centre. Shira hated to admit it but he was pretty good.

She'd never let him know that, though.

**Meanwhile, over at Shot-put**

"Selina, you can't throw from all the way over there" Cinderella said between giggles.

It was Hercules' throw and Selina had retreated to about three metres away. Hercules may be well-intentioned but she knew from experience that his aim sucked. That and she just couldn't stand to be near him.

"It's alright, I'm good here" she called back. Even though she was standing three metres away and was well behind Hercules, she still flinched as he threw his shot-put, fully covering her head and everything.

Eric had seen this and laughed. "Come on, Selina, he's not that bad" he defended.

"Oh yes he is. If he can't aim with a football, he certainly can't with a shot-put" she shot back.

Eric shook his head in amusement. "Just come back, it's your turn anyway" he reminded her. Selina reluctantly agreed. But only because it was Eric. No one else could have persuaded her so easily.

She went over and picked up the lightest Shot-put she could find. Unfortunately, it was still really heavy. She was about to throw it when Gaston walked past.

"Oh, Oh, Mr Gaston!" she called. "Could you help me with this? I have no idea what I'm doing."

Hercules turned to her. "Here, let me help you" he offered.

Selina pushed him away. "No way!" she scoffed before turning back to Gaston who had paused upon hearing his name. He came over to her. "Alright, show me" he agreed.

Selina smiled flirtatiously before turning to throw the shot-put. Of course she knew how to do it properly. This was primary school stuff. But he'd never stick around if he knew she could do it right. So she started off by trying to bowl it.

Gaston immediately stopped her. "No, no. you have to hold it near your shoulder" he instructed. Selina silently oh'd and followed his instructions. She went to throw it when he stopped her again. "No, don't throw it horizontal, throw it diagonal. But up, not down."

This time Gaston didn't stop her when she went to throw it. When she threw it, she managed to get it past Hercules'

She beamed and turned to Gaston. "Than you, Mr Gaston, you're a really good teacher" she purred.

Gaston shot her a proud smile and ran his hand through his hair. "Well that's what they pay me for" he said.

"Maybe you should privately tutor me. I could get a lot better" she requested suggestively. Before he could reply, a football came out of nowhere and hit her over the head.

"OWW!" Selina cried in pain. She looked over accusingly at Hercules who wore a confused expression. "Hey, it wasn't me" he said quickly.

Selina looked around to see who could have thrown it and her eyes met Shira's. Shira quickly looked away, pretending to whistle in innocence. Selina's eyes narrowed. For one thing, Shira couldn't whistle to save her life.

Unfortunately, the distraction had caused Gaston to move on.

**Back at archery**

Phoebus laughed. "Nice aim" he complimented.

Shira shrugged. "It was actually a fluke."

"You know, you're too modest" Phoebus commented. "Not even Herc can aim that well."

"Well from what I've heard he's not a good aim anyway" she mumbled.

**Meanwhile, over at Javelin**

Kaze was having the worst time. Not only was he sucking at Javelin, but he also had to listen to Meg's constant whining.

"No matter where he goes she's always there. It's not fair. He's lucky she hasn't made a move yet, the amount of time she spends flirting with everyone else."

Kaze had zoned out close to the beginning. Meg was extremely jealous that Hercules had been put on a team with Selina had had been complaining and bitching the entire time. He didn't even bother telling her that Selina wasn't interested in Hercules at all.

"That's nothing" Anastasia piped up. "You should have seen her in maths yesterday, flirting with Jim like some tramp. Everyone knows he's supposed to be with me."

Yes, Meg and Anastasia were having quite the bitch session. And it was driving Kaze insane. He couldn't concentrate and, therefore, wasn't able to get a proper throw with the javelin.

Phillip was trying to help him but it wasn't turning out too well. ("No, no, you have to throw it straight")

"Why does Meg hate Selina so much anyway? Selina's not even interested in Hercules" he asked.

Phillip regarded Meg for a moment. "Well she's had a bad experience with a girl who used to go here so she's a little possessive" he explained.

"Well" Kaze shrugged. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, I suppose" he quoted, trying to sound smart. Unfortunately it didn't really work when the person you were talking to had no idea what you meant. Phillip just stood there with a confused look on his face.

**And now crossing over to high-jump**

Tomo was the only one of the four exchange students that was happy about his predicament. He liked High-jump. He was good at it.

He sailed over the bar again and Aladdin and Aurora both cheered.

"Wow, Tomo, you're really good at this" Aladdin commented.

Tomo shrugged. "I always liked high jump as a kid" he explained.

A moment later, Mulan sailed over the bar and the three cheered for her. "I'm not as good as Mulan, though" Tomo admitted.

Aladdin nodded. "True, but she's a freak, she's good at everything" he replied jokingly.

Mulan heard what he said and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "I heard that" she laughed.

Aladdin tried to cover up the fact that her punch actually hurt him.

Tomo laughed as he went to go again. This was much more fun then their first P.E. lesson.

**RING!**

The bell for the end of class rang and there was a chorus of thankful sighs. The class had been very repetitive and after the first fifteen minutes all the students had gotten bored of their event. Many students had slacked off and had ignored Gaston's shouts to get back to work.

Shira had eagerly returned her bow and hurried away from the archery field. She could only take so much. She quickly caught up to her friends. "So how were your sports?" she asked.

Selina huffed. "It would have been much better if I wasn't hit with a football" she replied pointedly.

Shira wore a blank look as if she didn't know what Selina was talking about. "What about you two?" she asked Kaze and Tomo.

Kaze groaned. "It was a nightmare. It might have been better if I wasn't teamed with Meg and Anastasia. The two wouldn't stop bitching. It was really throwing off my concentration" he complained.

"Well I had fun" Tomo said happily. "You should all try the high-jump" he recommended.

"I don't think High-jump is my thing" Shira said nervously.

Kaze laughed. "Yeah, she's afraid of the bar."

"I am not" Shira protested.

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Knock it off, guys" Tomo interrupted. "Being afraid of the bar is nothing to be ashamed of" he consoled. Well, tried to.

"I am not afraid of the bar!" Shira disputed.

Aladdin and Belle came over at that moment. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Aladdin asked.

"Shira's afraid of the high-jump bar" Kaze replied nonchalantly.

Shira huffed but didn't reply.

Belle nodded sympathetically. "Yes, I'm not a fan of high-jump myself."

And the conversation went on like that as the six friends made their way to lunch and I'm going to skip this part coz this is taking too long to write.

**~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~**

Shira approached detention nervously, along with Selina and Kaze. Tomo had ditched them and ran off with Ariel, leaving them to walk there alone. When they got there, the door was already open and the room seemed to be ominously dark.

They walked in to see a few students there already. A girl with short black hair and overalls was sitting over to the side in the second row. Shira recognised her as Audrey from Atlantis but she wasn't sure the others would. Two Chinese guys were sitting in the first row, and one in the second row on the opposite side to Audrey. They seemed to be laughing at something. These three were recognised by both Shira and Selina as Yao, Ling and Chein Po from Mulan. And Kronk was sitting at the end of the third row.

They also spotted the teacher who was telling at Ling, Yao and Chein Po off for laughing and disrupting the class. The teacher looked up as soon as they walked in and they saw that it was Hades. Shira gulped.

Hades smirked. "Ah yes, the exchange brats. Take a seat and don't cause any trouble!" he told them.

Shira quickly followed Selina and Kaze to where they found seats at the back.

Hades called them out immediately. "Hey, hey, separate seats. There's no talking in detention."

Shira quickly moved to a seat in the third row, not wanting to get on the bad side of Hades. Selina and Kaze didn't listen to Hades and sat next to each other anyway.

"Selina, move to the front!" Hades shouted, angry that they hadn't listened to him. Selina gulped and moved to the seat he was pointing to. It was all the way on the other side of the room from her friends. Even worse, it was right in front of Hades' desk.

A moment later, Jasmine and Esme showed up, with Hercules a few seconds behind them. Hades looked up but didn't say anything. Esme chose to sit in the second row with Chein Po and Audrey on either side of her. Jasmine and Hercules both sat in the back row with Kaze.

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes before Jim rocked up.

This time, Hades did speak. "I guess I'll be adding another detention to your list then?" he asked rhetorically.

Jim just shrugged and looked for a seat. unfortunately the only spare isolated seat was in the third row between Shira and Kronk.

Shira looked up as he took his seat and rolled her eyes crossing her arms and placing them and head on her desk, deciding to doze through the detention.

_(A/N: for anyone confused about the layout it goes as follows:  
1__st__ row: Desk, Yao, Desk, Ling, Desk, Selina  
2__nd__ row: Chein Po, desk, Esmeralda, desk, Audrey, desk  
3__rd__ row: Desk, Shira, desk, Jim, desk, Kronk  
4__th__ row: Kaze, Desk, Jasmine, desk, Hercules, desk)_

After a few minutes of dozing, Shira felt her pocket start to vibrate. A millisecond later, her ringtone went off. Shira's eyes widened but she didn't dare move. If she did, Hades would know it was her phone and she'd get in trouble.

On the other side of the room, Selina winced as she realized Shira's phone wasn't on silent. She looked over at Hades to see his head snap up from whatever he was doing at his desk. Shira's phone stopped ringing by the time he stood up but he had already deduced which side of the room the sound was coming from.

"Hey! Whose phone was that?" he shouted. Shira decided to look up at this. It would probably be too suspicious if she stayed where she was. She looked around to see what the other students were doing.

None of them said anything but Hades was determined to find the guilty student and stalked over to the side of the room the ringtone had come from. "I know it came from this side. If no one comes forward, everyone here will be back here for detention tomorrow morning" he threatened.

"But sir" Selina interrupted timidly. "Tomorrow is the weekend."

Instead of snapping at Selina, Hades smirked. "Exactly" he replied.

Jim looked outraged. He obviously didn't want to be stuck here on the weekend. "It was Shira's, sir" he dobbed in.

Shira's eyes shot to Jim in shock. She didn't think he'd dob her in. "Whatever, I don't even have my phone with me" she lied.

Esme stepped in to defend her. "She's right, sir. Jim's obviously just trying to cover his tracks" she shot scathingly.

Hades rubbed his forehead in irritation. "Right, you, you and you" he said, pointing to Shira, Jim and Esme. "Stand up."

Shira reluctantly stood up. This wasn't going to end well.

"Now, I'm assuming it was one of you three, seeing as you're so eager to place the blame" Hades said. Shira gulped.

Selina stood up at that moment. "Wait, sir, it was me" she blabbed.

Hades rolled his eyes and turned to face her. "SIT DOWN, Selina!" he roared. Selina jumped and quickly sat back down. "Well" Hades continued, turning back to Shira, Jim and Esme. "I suppose that solves the mystery of whose phone it was."

He quickly moved between the desks to stand in front of Shira. Shira didn't dare look at him. He would definitely see guilty written all over her face.

_I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die – _she thought dramatically.

"Cell phones aren't allowed in classrooms! Hand it over!" he demanded.

Reluctantly, Shira pulled her phone out of her pocket and gave it to Hades. She met eyes with Selina who mouthed "I'm sorry."

Shira just shrugged. Satisfied, Hades walked away and put the phone in his desk draw. "You'll get it back next week" he told her.

Shira sighed with relief and sat down instantly. Many images of Hades killing her had flashed through her mind when he was standing in front of her. She was glad none of these came to pass.

Detention went for about half an hour before Hades let them leave. The second they were out of the room, Selina hugged Shira. "Oh my god, I am sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble" she apologized.

Shira laughed. "Honestly, I'm way to relieved he didn't kill me to be mad at you" she replied. "What were you trying to say to me, anyway?" she asked.

Selina stopped for a moment to think. Then she quickly lowered her gaze. "It was nothing important" she replied quickly.

Kaze popped up from behind them. "Why didn't you send it to me?" he asked, pulling a fake upset face.

Selina shrugged. "It was girl talk, Kaze. You wouldn't have understood" she replied.

Jasmine and Esme joined them at that point. "You are so lucky" Esme said to Shira. "I thought he was going to go ballistic."

"He didn't even give you a detention" Jasmine added. "When he caught me with a phone in class once I got detention for a week."

"Forget detention, I thought I was about to be maimed" Shira replied in a dramatic tone.

Kaze rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, Shira. That's Selina's job."

Selina looked affronted. "Hey, I'll have you know I'm a very calm person" she shot back. Then she saw Jim walking up ahead and a wide grin spread across her face, "Now if you'll all excuse me" she said before she started running after him. "Hey Jim, wait up for me! Don't you want to talk to your lover?" she shouted excitedly as she ran to catch up with him.

Shira shook her head, amused. "I don't know where she gets all that energy from" she said as she kept walking. She couldn't be bothered stopping Selina this time and she was pretty sure Jim could hold his own anyway.

"Surely she'll run out of steam eventually" Kaze reasoned.

Shira laughed. "Yeah, don't count on it"

**~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~**

**Ok there's my updates for you all :D hopefully you'll forgive me for taking so long.**

**I've decided that from this chapter on i'm going to have a "things to think about" segment at the end of each chapter. Because i'm nice enough to give you hints :D so basically i'll tell you things from the chapter that you should keep in mind for the future. They may not be addressed in the next chapter but keep them in mind anyway because they'll be addressed at some point :D**

**Ok so here goes.**

**Things to think about:**

**1) Phillip says that Meg's had bad experiences with flirty girls in the past. **

**2) Selina sent Shira a txt - what did it say? hehe**

**3) Hades confiscated Shira's phone - normal? or does he have an alterior motive?**

**ok that's all for this chapter :D**

**Next chapter:**

**The students all head to a beach party where Shira, Selina Kaze and Tomo discover that the Disney students aren't as innocent as they though.**

**Also, one of the four exchange students does something they'll really regret in the morning. Any guesses who it will be? I'll give you a cookie if you get it right :D**


	11. Chapter 11: How to party Disneystyle

**First off, I am very very very very very very very 100 times very sorry that I took so long to update Disney High. I have no excuses other then I got stuck a lot. Lol.**

**Second of all, I'd like to announce that this is the longest chapter of the fanfic so far. Hopefully the length will make up for me not updating in a while.**

**Thirdly, there are quite a few characters that I forgot to add to Disney High. So most of those forgotten characters pop up here. Lol.**

**And lastly I'd just like to advise you all that this chapter is rated T. lol. I'm not going to change the rating of the whole fanfic just for this chapter but I thought I should tell you all the same.**

**Also, as I'm sure you already have guessed, this chapter will contain under-age drinking. I know no one will care but I feel better warning you all in case I get the odd person that will kill me for writing about such a thing. LOL :D**

And now on with the review replies :D

**mel-loves-rocklee: **umm…sorry, this chapter wasn't written very quickly at all. Lol. And you'll find everything you're glaring at in this chapter so I hope you enjoy :D

**xFruitsBasketFan-Girlx: **LOL she so is a fan girl. And I just discovered a new character for her to fan-girl over. So it'll be interesting when I bring that up. Lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter :D

**Daydreamer747: **I won't spoil it for you. Lol. But enjoy this chapter, even though it took forever I had lots of fun writing it :D

**Shaed Knightwing: **LOL don't worry, I hate him too. And LOL a psychiatrist would be soo funny. Maybe I should actually give her one. Hehe. Yeah, Selina's crush on Frollo is a little disturbing. All I can say is I didn't make up that one. Lol.

**RakkiiHappiiDokkiiShidonii: **Sorry it took so long to update. Lol. But the party has arrived at long last :D Enjoy :D

**Da Games Elite: **Wow, thank you, I'm glad you like my writing style. I get so worried that its shit. Lol. I agree with you about Shira. I've been trying to stamp it out of her for the past few chapters. You actually got my butt into gear about re-writing some particularly annoying scenes. I'd been too lazy to actually do it before. Lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter :D

**Chapter 11: How to Party Disney-style**

Selina was super excited.

Shira was super worried.

Kaze was super wannabe-cool.

Tomo was super happy.

That could only mean one thing. The beach party was finally here.

*cue audience cheering*

Yes, the halls of the Disney High dorms were full of bustling excitement as the students got ready for their first party of the school year.

Shira and Selina were in their room getting ready. Selina was just about done when there was a knock at the door. She looked over to Shira who was busy throwing her clothes everywhere before deciding to answer the door.

She opened the door to see Kaze, Tomo, and Ariel standing there. "Hey Selina. Are you ready yet?" Tomo asked.

"Umm I am, just about. But Shira's….well…she's kinda freaking out right now" she said, looking over her shoulder where Shira was now throwing all her clothes back in her bag.

Kaze looked shocked. "Shira's freaking out?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" Tomo also asked, concerned.

Selina shrugged. "Something about nothing to wear" she replied.

Ariel suddenly smiled. "Well then, maybe I can be of some assistance" she said before zooming past Selina into the room.

Selina was slightly surprised. "Sure, come on in" she mumbled pointedly.

Shira was in a very frustrated mood when Ariel came in.

"Hey Shira, what's the matter?" she asked cheerfully.

Shira turned to face Ariel, annoyance in her expression. "I have absolutely nothing to wear to this stupid party!" she cried.

Selina came to stand next to Ariel, looking slightly confused. "What are you talking about, Shira? You have two suitcases full of stuff" she reminded.

Shira let out an exasperated sigh. "But I can't wear any of this junk. None of this stuff is party-suited" she complained.

Ariel stepped forward to examine Shira's clothes. "Well they can't be that bad, I'm sure we'll find something" she said before starting to dig around in Shira's suitcases.

Shira pushed aside her annoyance at this. She was quite grateful that Ariel was helping her.

As Ariel was searching through Shira's clothes, Shira could hear her mutter things like "no…not that one….that won't do" and so on for a while until she suddenly stood up with a victorious smile on her face. "Yes! This is perfect" she said, holding up a blue strapless top with pink diagonal stripes and a matching short skirt.

Shira's eyes widened. "No. I can't wear that. There's no way that's suitable" she protested.

But Ariel wasn't listening as she gave the outfit to Shira. "Oh nonsense, it's perfect. It'll look great" she assured before pushing Shira towards the bathroom. "Just put it on."

Shira sighed as Ariel closed the door. She didn't even know how this outfit got in her suitcase to begin with. She couldn't remember putting it in there.

"Have you got it on yet?" Ariel called from outside.

"Not yet" Shira replied, putting her hand on the door in case Ariel decided to come in anyway. After making sure no one was going to intrude yet, she quickly changed into the top and skirt. She immediately wanted to swap back once it was on. She'd never worn anything so short in her life. The skirt only reached mid-thigh and she was already trying to pull it down further than that.

"How 'bout now?" Ariel called.

Shira hesitated. "Uhh…well…"

Ariel apparently took this as a yes because a moment later the door burst open and she appeared. She squealed with excitement when she saw Shira. "Aww you look gorgeous" she complemented.

Shira resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Ariel really did overreact over the silliest things. "There is no way I'm wearing this" she said.

Selina cocked her head. "That's a stupid thing to say. You're already wearing it" she pointed out.

"That's not the point. It's too short. I'll be uncomfortable all night" Shira complained.

Ariel just shrugged. "It's not about comfort. It's about what looks good" she said. "Now let's go. We don't want to be late" she continued excitedly.

Shira reluctantly followed Ariel and the others out of the room. She'd come back and get changed later. "Hey, where's Belle?" she asked as they went.

Ariel thought for a moment. "I think she said she was going to the library. She was supposed to be back by now, come to think of it. Maybe I should see what's taking her so long."

Shira decided this would be a very good opportunity to get rid of Ariel so she could get changed. "I'll get her. You guys go to the party. I'll get Belle and meet you there" she volunteered.

"I could go with you" Ariel added. "Just to help you find your way to the library."

Kaze's eyes widened at this. "Hey, wait, what about us? How are we supposed to get to the beach? We don't know where it is" he pointed out.

Shira giggled. "It's okay. I know where it is" she replied.

Ariel hesitated. "Well, ok. See you there" she said before leading the others towards the party destination.

***presses the fast-forward button***

It didn't take very long for Shira to reach the library. It was kinda hard to miss. It was much bigger than the library back at her other school. It also looked kinda foreboding. Like the Harry Potter Library (LOL).

There were so many rows of bookshelves that Shira had no idea where she would find Belle. Just as she started wandering through the shelves she was stopped by a strange voice.

"Can I help you?"

Shira turned to see a mouth hanging in the air. On its own.

"Oh my god, I'm going insane" she muttered as she kept walking.

The voice giggled. "Aren't we all" it answered.

Shira turned back to the mouth to see that other features were appearing out of thin air. First eyes, then ears, then the full head. Then the rest of its body. Shira recognized him as the Cheshire cat. She cursed her luck. This was the last thing she needed. She decided to ignore him and keep searching.

"If you want to know, she's over there" the Cheshire cat called.

Shira stopped in her tracks. "Who is?" she asked.

"Your friend"

Shira was surprised that he was actually being useful for a change. "She is?" she asked?

"Is what?" the cat asked.

Shira rolled her eyes. _So much for helpful._ "Over there" she repeated, pointing to where the Cheshire cat had been.

"Who is?"

"Belle"

"Who's Belle"

"Oh for the love of- never mind. I'll find her myself" Shira ended, not wanting to continue this ridiculous conversation. She saw someone sitting at one of the library tables and decided to ask him.

"Excuse me" she said quietly.

The boy looked up and Shira got a clear look at him. He had long brown hair which was tied in a ponytail and sparkling blue eyes. He was also wearing reading glasses. Something about him was familiar but Shira couldn't place where she'd seen him.

"Yes?" the boy said curtly.

"Umm…I'm looking for my friend Belle. Ariel said she was in the library. Have you seen her?" Shira asked.

The boy nodded. "Oh yeah, she's over in the reading corner" he replied, indicating a corner which had a few comfy looking arm chairs. Belle was sitting in one of them, apparently engrossed in the book she was reading.

Shira smiled. "Thank you" she said to the boy before going over to Belle. The boy simply returned to his work without a word.

Belle didn't look up as Shira came up to stand in front of her. Shira was about to get her attention when she realized that Belle's book was upside down.

"Hem" she coughed, getting Belle's attention.

Belle started and looked up. "Oh, hey Shira. What's up?"

Shira considered her for a moment. "Well, for one thing, your book is upside down" she pointed out.

Belle looked confused. "No it's no-" she began before looking down and realizing that her book was indeed upside down.

"Oh dear. My book's upside down" she repeated before quickly righting it.

Shira giggled before continuing. "The other thing is Ariel's looking for you. The others are on their way to the party" she explained.

Belle leapt to her feet at this. "Oh my god, the party! I forgot. I was supposed to meet Ariel before she went to get you guys."

Shira shrugged. "It doesn't matter. We can go there now. Is that what you're wearing?" she asked.

Belle looked down at her usual blue dress. "Yeah, it'll do" she shrugged. Shira felt a pang of jealousy. She wished she were that indifferent about what to wear.

"Come on, we'd better get going. Ariel won't forgive us if we get there too late" Belle joked as they left the library.

**~~~~~line break ~~~~~~~**

Selina, Kaze, Tomo and Ariel all arrived at the party to see that the beach was already packed with people.

Selina's jaw dropped. "Wow, I didn't expect to see so many people here" she commented.

Ariel nodded. "Yeah, this is one of the most popular parties of the year. It's pretty much the only one that has everyone attending."

"I wonder if Jim will be here" Selina said perkily.

"Is that all you think about?" Kaze questioned.

Selina frowned. "No. I also think about Frollo, Gaston and sometimes Ha-uhh-Eric." She pondered something for a moment before continuing. "And sometimes Tarzan too"  
she giggled.

Kaze sweatdropped. "Forget I asked."

"I wonder when Belle and Shira are gonna get here?" Tomo asked.

Ariel looked up worriedly. "Hopefully soon. It's harder to find this place in the dark."

Selina snorted. "This is a party. They just have to follow the noise" she pointed out.

"_You've done the homework already? I haven't even started"_

"More to the point" Kaze added. "We just have to follow the nerd-talk" he laughed before turning to see Shira and Belle make their way over.

"Well I could help you out if you want," Belle was saying. "It's not really that hard. We could meet at the library tomorrow and get it done together."

Kaze walked over to them and stood in front of them to get their attention. "Girls, this is a party. You're supposed to relax and forget about school."

Shira put her hands on her hips and frowned. "Well you don't need to join in" she replied before walking past him to the rest of her friends. "Hey guys. Sorry we took so long. Belle was a little…side-tracked" she explained.

Ariel laughed. "I can understand that.

"Are Al and Jas here yet?" Belle asked.

Ariel shrugged. "I haven't seen them yet. But they're probably a little…_busy_…at the moment" she said suggestively.

Shira was absolutely shocked about this statement while Selina laughed.

"You have a very dirty mind, Ariel" said a voice from behind her. Everyone turned to see Aladdin and Jasmine come up to them. Jasmine was looking slightly embarrassed.

Ariel giggled. "It's not like what I said is that far from the truth."

Aladdin just shook his head amusedly. "Anyway, guys," he said, turning to Shira, Selina, Kaze and Tomo. "I wanted to introduce you to someone."

Selina leapt forward at this. "Ooooh, is it a hottie?" she asked.

Aladdin was taken off guard by this, even though he knew he shouldn't be. "…Uhh…well come and meet him anyway" he said eventually.

The four exchange students followed Aladdin, with Selina skipping along beside him. Aladdin led them over to a boy with very long brown dreadlocks.

"Hey Tarzan" Aladdin called out. Dreadlocks-boy turned around at the sound of his name. "Oh, hey Al. what's up?" he asked.

Aladdin stopped in front of Tarzan. "I'd like to introduce you to these four" he explained, motioning to the exchange students beside him. He then turned to the four. "Guys, this is Tarzan. Tarzan, this is Shira, Selina, Kaze and Tomo" he introduced.

Tarzan smiled. "It's good to finally meet you."

Selina leapt forward almost instantly. "Oooooh you are a hottie!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Tarzan looked slightly confused at this and Aladdin rubbed his head apologetically. "Selina's a little strange" he explained in an undertone.

"So" Selina said, pretending she hadn't heard the comment. "What do you guys do for fun at these parties?" she asked.

"There's lots of stuff to do, depending on what you like" Jasmine replied. "There's a dance floor with a stage over there, and I think Aurora arranged a Karaoke thing. Oh and David will be putting on a fire show. That's usually pretty popular" she listed.

"Who's David?" Selina asked.

"Oh you'll meet him later" Jasmine replied. "He's not here yet."

"Well" Kaze interrupted. "I say we take full advantage of this dance floor" he said.

Shira looked at him skeptically. "Why would you want to do that? You can't even dance" she pointed out.

Kaze shrugged. "That's not the point" he retorted before turning to Ariel. "Care to dance, Ariel?" he asked, holding an arm out for her.

Ariel giggled. "Sounds like fun" she agreed before taking his arm and walking over to the dance floor with him.

"Oh" Shira laughed. "That's why."

Meanwhile, Selina was very bored. Tarzan's attention was caught by something else and he had wondered off. So she had no one to ogle at. Luckily her super-hearing had picked up an interesting sound. She turned to see that it was the sound of Jim Hawkins' voice. She was tuned in to sexy people talking, after all.

She took a glance at her friends before heading closer to him.

The beach they were on wasn't very big and there wasn't really a big area of sand between the grass and the water. As a result, Jim was standing near a tree that was a perfect place for spying. The trick was climbing up without making any noise. Realizing how embarrassing it would be if he caught her trying to climb a tree, Selina gave him a wide berth and walked away from him before doubling back around so she was on the other side of the tree. He wasn't standing right next to it so that gave her more room to move around undetected.

She assessed the tree to see if there was any kind of footholds to make her climb easier. Of course there wasn't any. Why would God make her life easier? She suppressed an annoyed sigh before jumping to grab the first branch. She then tried to lift herself up before realizing she didn't have much upper-body strength. She quickly hoisted her legs up and planted her feet on the trunk. Once she felt comfortable she began the tiring process of pulling herself up the tree. At least she was getting her daily exercise while she was climbing.

Once she was high enough, she made her way over to a branch that overlooked where Jim was standing. She made herself as comfortable as she could before carrying out her plan to gaze down at her future husband.

Just as she started to go into a daze centering around how good looking Jim was, two voices interrupted, jerking Selina out of her thoughts.

"Oh Jim, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you."

Selina recognized that voice. But who did it belong to?

Then another voice broke out. "Jim, I saved a spot on the dance floor for you and me."

Selina looked up to see Anastasia and Drizella hurrying over. She ground her teeth in annoyance. No one flirted with her man!

Jim started retreating as soon as he spotted the two girls. "You know, you two really need to find a hobby" he commented.

The sisters were about to respond when he held up his hand to shush them. "A different hobby" he amended.

Selina felt slightly better. As long as Jim was fighting them off she didn't mind as much. She propped her head up on her arm as she stared down at Jim all starry-eyed.

Anastasia seemed rather devastated that Jim had rejected her dance proposal. "But Jim, we should at least have one dance. It's like….tradition" she protested.

Jim looked at her like she was an idiot. "Do you even know what that means?" he asked.

To Selina's surprise, Anastasia just burst out laughing. "Oh Jim, you're so funny. Such a kidder."

Just then, Drizella pushed Anastasia out of the way so the attention would be on her. "You're right Jim, dancing is for losers. If you want, we could go someplace quiet" she said suggestively.

Jim groaned. "I was someplace quiet. Until you two came along."

Although it was clear that neither twin picked up on the hint, by miraculous coincidence they started to move off anyway. "Well I'll be on the dance floor waiting for you" Anastasia cooed while Drizella said something about going to find a quiet place where they could meet up later.

Selina sighed, thankful that the sisters were gone. However, a new problem arose. She could hear a slight creaking and felt the branch dip down. Her eyes widened as she heard a loud _SNAP._ With that, the branch plummeted towards the ground. Selina leapt off at the same time Jim saw the branch falling towards him. However, leaping from the branch didn't save Selina from falling. She closed her eyes fearfully, hoping it would deaden the impact a bit. Surprisingly it did. For she felt herself land on something quite a bit softer than the ground.

She looked down to see a pair of blue eyes meet hers. A second later, she was shoved away and crashed to the ground with a thump.

"Oww" She groaned.

Meanwhile, Jim quickly stood up with a scowl etched on his face. It was mixed with total disbelief. "You fell on me! From a tree!" he exclaimed. "Wha-"

Then it dawned on him. "You were spying on me?" he asked in disbelief. He never imagined this girl would actually be this juvenile.

Selina just shrugged innocently. "What made your mind jump to that conclusion?"

Unfortunately, Selina was a lousy liar. Especially when it was around people she liked. And Jim probably would have yelled at her some more if a boy with slightly darker tanned skin hadn't walked over to them at that moment.

"Hey Jim, there you are" he greeted merrily. Then he caught sight of Selina sitting on the ground. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?" he asked.

Jim glared. "She's not my friend" he said dryly.

Selina ignored this comment and stood up to greet the newcomer.

Jim sighed resignedly. "David – Selina, Selina – David" he introduced quickly, motioning from one to the other.

Selina swooned. "I love the way you say my name. It's so sexy."

Jim groaned and David chuckled. "Looks like you've got another one, Jim."

"Yeah, why does it have to be the annoying ones? Couldn't it be someone more….normal?" he asked in general.

"Liike…Ariel?" David nudged.

Selina started. "You like Ariel?" she asked, slightly shocked.

"No" Jim sniped. "I do not. That was a rumor. Started by David" he explained with a slight glare.

Selina just shrugged. She wasn't really interested in that.

**~~~~~line break ~~~~~~~**

Meanwhile, over at the dance floor, Shira was standing to the side, a little hesitant to join in with everyone else. Ariel had seen her standing over to the side and decided to go over to her. "Hey, why don't you come join in?" she asked.

Shira shook her head, "Oh no, no, no. I can't. I have two left feet. Can't dance at all" she admitted a little pathetically.

Ariel was about to reply when a glazed expression crossed her face. Shira looked to see what had caught Ariel's attention and saw Eric. She coughed to get Ariel's attention. "Umm…Ariel….you could go and talk to him, you know" she suggested.

Ariel broke out of her reverie. "What? Oh, no, I shouldn't" she rejected. "I wouldn't know what to say to him" she added defensively.

Shira raised an eyebrow. "You've talked to him before" she pointed out.

"Yes, but never on my own" Ariel countered.

Shira laughed. "Alright then, what if I went with you?" she suggested.

Ariel beamed. "That could work."

The two made their way over to Eric who was chatting to John and a guy with red hair. Shira smiled. "Hey guys" she greeted.

Ariel managed a wave.

John nodded at them. "Hey Ariel, Shelly"

Shira looked around confused before realizing that he meant her. Her smile quickly dropped.

"It's Shira, actually" she corrected, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Oh, right" John said, looking guilty. "I'm not good with names. But I got the Sh part right" he added, trying to lighten the situation.

Shira managed a smile. "True, you weren't completely off."

Everyone fell silent after that, with no one knowing what to say. Shira and John were still embarrassed about the name thing while Ariel couldn't think of anything to say to Eric.

Eric decided to break the silence. "So Shira, you haven't met Thomas yet" he said conversationally, motioning to the red-head next to him.

Shira smiled politely. "Hey"

"Hey" Thomas replied.

Shira looked over to see Ariel looking down.

"So, I could use a drink. What about you, Thomas?" she asked.

"Uhh, sure" he agreed. Shira winked at Ariel before leaving with Thomas. "Coming, John?" she asked.

John shrugged and tagged along, leaving Ariel and Eric alone together. Ariel turned to Eric, her face flushing a bright red. "So…what do you think of the party this year?" she asked.

Eric shrugged. "It's alright so far. I think it'll get better as the night goes on though. It's only just getting dark now."

Ariel's eyes darted to meet Eric's before she looked away again. "Yeah, it should definitely get more interesting" she agreed.

Meanwhile, Shira, John and Thomas were all chillin' by the drinks table. Shira was getting a bit bored because the boys had started on their favourite subject – sport.

"Do you guys…seriously just sit around talking about sport all day?" she interrupted.

John and Thomas exchanged glances. "What else is there to talk about?" John asked.

Shira snorted derisively. "Forget I asked" she said before leaving. Both boys looked baffled as she went.

She was heading back to the dance floor where her friends still were when she was intercepted by a mass of blonde hair hurtling in her direction. She quickly side-stepped and the blonde thing lost its balance and fell to the ground.

She quickly realized that that thing (or person, as it turned out) was Aurora. "Oh my gosh, are you alright?" she asked as she bent down to help Aurora back up.

Aurora giggled and nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, I'm fine" she insisted as she shooed Shira's support away. She staggered and Shira realized the girl wasn't walking very well.

Aurora faced Shira and her eyes lit up as though she only just realized Shira was there. "Oh hey, I'm so glad you made it!" she said, staggering forward. Shira caught her before she fell over again. "This is an awesome party, right" she continued.

Shira eyed her suspiciously. "Oh my god, are you…drunk?" she asked hesitantly. Of course Aurora couldn't be drunk. Disney didn't drink…..right?

"Of course not" Aurora replied. "I've only had like….a few. Not even that many" she insisted.

Then Cinderella came running over. "Oh, I'm sorry about her" she said as she took over keeping Aurora from face-planting on the ground. "Tequila's her favourite. Once she starts it's kinda impossible to get her to stop" she explained.

Shira didn't respond. She couldn't. She was in shock. The most innocent Disney princess was drinking tequila. Aurora and Cinderella disappeared before she could get it together in time to respond. Shira shrugged and decided to go back to the dance floor.

**~~~~~line break ~~~~~~~**

Kaze and Tomo were still on the "dance floor" with Belle, Aladdin and Jasmine. Kaze was losing interest now that Ariel had disappeared, and Tomo was getting quite tired. He decided to have a break for a moment and moved to the edge of the crowd of dancing teenagers (if you could call jumping up and down repeatedly dancing).

He noticed a group huddled near the water and decided to go over and see what was going on. As he got closer he realized that the group looked panicky.

"Oh my god, will she be alright?"

"It happened so quickly, I didn't even see"

As he heard these snippets he started running to get their faster. A look of deep concern crossed his face as he saw a girl with red hair lying on the beach, seemingly unconscious.

"What happened?" he asked.

A girl with short black hair answered. "We were just playing in the water. Th-the current was too strong and she fell. I think she hit her head. She was under the water for a bit before we managed to get her out" she explained.

Tomo knelt down next to the unconscious girl. He checked her pulse and airway. "Uhh, she's not breathing" he noted as a guy came rushing towards them, holding two cans of some drink. "Wh-what happened?" he asked. He seemed to be in shock.

Tomo ignored him and began CPR. _30 compressions to two breaths….30 compressions to two breaths….30 compressions to two breaths, _he thought repeatedly. After three sets of compressions, he felt her lungs expand suddenly. He sat back as she shot up and started coughing as she looked around her.

"Wh…what happened?" she asked groggily.

The guy that had come over with the two drinks knelt down beside her. "Oh Giselle, are you alright, my love?" he asked.

The girl, who Tomo took to be Giselle, still looked quite confused. The black-haired girl stepped forward. "You hit your head after falling in the water. Luckily….he saved you" she said, pointing to Tomo.

Giselle looked over at Tomo before smiling tiredly. "Thank you. I don't know how to repay you for saving my life. I'm afraid I don't know your name."

Tom started. "Uhh…it's Tomo" he introduced.

Before Giselle could reply, her boyfriend cut in. "The name's Edward" he said, shaking Tomo's hand enthusiastically. "I can't thank you enough for saving my beloved."

Tomo sighed, slightly relieved. "I'm just glad you're alright" he said to Giselle before getting up.

As he stood, he saw Shira standing there. "Where did you spring from?" he asked.

Shira shrugged. "I was headed for the dance crowd when I saw everyone rushing over here. It seemed a lot more interesting then the mosh session happening over there."

Shira turned to see Giselle and Edward standing in front of them. Giselle was leaning against Edward but he didn't seem to mind. "Hey, I'm glad you're alright" she said sympathetically.

Giselle smiled. "Are you Tomo's girlfriend?" she asked.

A look of shock crossed Shira's face. "Wha-me and…me and Tomo? No. We're not-"

"We're just friends" Tomo finished, equally shocked by Giselle's question.

"Oh" Giselle said. "It's just that you seem close."

Shira nodded. "Well, we've known each other for ages. We're more like siblings" she explained.

"Besides" Tomo continued. "Shira likes someone else."

Giselle's eyes lit up while Shira glared at Tomo and whacked him lightly. "I do not" she insisted.

"What's his name" Giselle asked excitedly.

Shira hesitated, unsure of what to say. "There isn't one. This mystical guy that I supposedly have a crush on…doesn't exist" she said finally.

Tomo was about to say something when Shira raised her hand to cut him off. "He doesn't exist" she repeated semi-firmly.

Edward smiled like an idiot who didn't know what was going on. "Well I'm sure you two will make a lovely couple" he said before leading Giselle away.

Shira blinked. "He was always a bit dim" she commented as she and Tomo also walked away.

As she went, Shira noticed that John and Thomas had drifted back to Eric and Ariel. Ariel was looking a bit bored. The boys must have gone back to their favourite topic again. "Hey lets go rescue Ariel. It looks like she's drowning in boy-talk" she giggled before heading over there with Tomo in tow.

"Hey guys" Tomo greeted as they approached the group. All four heads turned to face him and Shira.

Ariel looked slightly more cheerful at their arrival. "Oh good, come join our…chat. The more the merrier" she said with a grin.

"Yeah, we were just talking about baseball" Thomas said. "Do you have a team, Tomo?"

Shira casually walked over to Ariel. "They were talking about Baseball?" she murmured.

"Yep" Ariel confirmed before looking up at the boys. "Well we are going to get something to drink. You can continue with…whatever it is you're talking about" she said. The boys nodded in response.

Shira noticed Tomo looking slightly panicked about being left with boys talking about baseball. "Have fun" she mouthed before giggling and walking off with Ariel. "You know, the first time I said I was going to get a drink I never ended up getting one" she noted.

As they approached the drinks table, Shira saw Hercules and Meg there wrapped up in a make-out session. Her eyes narrowed slightly in disgust as she approached. "There are plenty of rooms in the dorms. Go find one" she sniped.

Meg and Hercules surfaced to see who had interrupted. Hercules rolled his eyes. Apparently he didn't like being interrupted. "Do you have to be there all the time?"

"This is the drinks table. If you don't want to be interrupted there are plenty of less populated places to swap spit" Shira pointed out in response.

Meg just huffed and glared at Shira and Ariel before dragging Hercules away. "Come on, baby, I know a place where we won't be interrupted" she said seductively before shooting Shira a death glare and turning away from them.

Ariel laughed once they were gone. "Wow, I forgot how unpleasant Hercules can get when he starts drinking."

Shira's look went blank. "Yeah I'm still processing the idea of alcohol being here" she said.

Ariel looked confused. "Don't you drink where you guys come from?" she asked.

"Oh we do. A lot. Like, not me personally but, other teenagers. I just didn't know you guys drink" Shira tried to explain.

Before Ariel could reply, Selina snuck up behind them. "Boo!" she shouted, causing both girls to jump.

"Not nice, Selina" Shira shot back before she noticed Phoebus coming over to them. "Oh no" she whispered, looking down.

"Hey girls, how are you enjoying the party?" he asked.

All three girls shrugged. "We're waiting for the excitement to kick in" Selina said.

Phoebus nodded, though everyone could tell he didn't really care. "Well I thought you girls could use a drink. Don't worry" he added with a wink. "I guessed you weren't big drinkers. Non-alcoholic" he said as he gave all three girls an orange-looking drink.

Shira smiled forcedly. "Thank you" she thanked false-sweetly. Phoebus winked again before walking away. The second he was gone, Shira poured her drink out onto the grass. Selina was about to take a sip when Shira confiscated the cup from her. "Don't drink that" she warned.

Both Selina and Ariel looked at her strangely. "Why not?" they asked in unison.

"Non-alcoholic my ass. He's obviously spiked them" Shira explained.

Ariel looked confused. "Spiked?" she repeated in a question.

Shira nodded. "Yeah, you know, added alcohol to it to make us get drunk faster" she explained.

Ariel's eyes widened. "Do you think he spiked mine too?" she asked.

Shira shrugged. "He might have."

Meanwhile, Selina was looking saddened. "Can I have my cup back anyway?" she asked.

Shira rolled her eyes. "No."

"But we haven't even had any alcohol. it's not going to do that much damage."

"Who knows what he put in that cup, you're safer getting your own, if you really have to drink something alcoholic."

Selina put on a mopey face as she went to choose a drink from the table. Ariel also got something to drink and came back with a bottle of some alcoholic drink with her. "What is that?" Shira asked.

"It's tequila. I wouldn't normally take a whole bottle but if I don't, Aurora will finish it off before I get to have any" she explained.

Selina came back with a bigger bottle of some alcoholic drink."I'm going to see if Jim wants some. See you later" she said before hurrying off.

**~~~~~line break ~~~~~~~**

Meanwhile, Tomo was gradually losing his mind from all the talk about sport. He was really bored. John would say something like "blah, blah, blah, Baseball, blah, blah, blah, somethingerather team"

Then Eric would say something like "blah, blah, blah, wrong, blah, blah, blah this team, blah, blah"

And it would just go on like that and it never seemed to stop. As Tomo was zoning out he noticed Kaze walking past. "Oh, Hey Kaze. Why don't you come and join us" he suggested.

Kaze looked ready to make an excuse not to "Actually, I really-"

"Nonsense" Tomo cut off. "We all know you want to stay" he pressured.

Kaze was against staying there though. "I was actually looking for Selina. She's disappeared again" he explained.

Tomo yayed on the inside for the out. "In that case, I'll come with you" he declared before turning to the sport enthusiasts. "Well….have fun" he said before leaving with Kaze.

Kaze was silent for a moment before offering Tomo a bottle of something.

Tomo blinked. "What's this?" he questioned.

"It's Rum" Kaze replied.

Tomo did not particularly like the taste of Rum. It must've shown on his face because Kaze continued before Tomo could say anything.

"This stuff isn't as bad as you think" he said.

Tomo gave in and took the bottle. He took a sip and agreed with Kaze. "Hey, you're right" he noted before drinking more.

Shira and Ariel were sitting a little away from the party. Ariel had found some shot glasses and she was now trying to convince Shira to do shots with her.

"Come on, you at least have to do one."

Shira shook her head. "No way. I plan on staying totally in control the entire night." She replied firmly.

Ariel rolled her eyes. "Control is boring. You gotta learn to live a little. Enjoy life. And –dare I say it- even have fun" she teased.

Shira laughed. "I know how to have fun" she assured. "And I can do it without alcohol which is more then I can say for you" she nudged.

Ariel looked pointedly at her. "Just have one. Then you can go back to drinking….lemonade, or whatever it is you like. Trust me, you'll enjoy the night a lot more after a few of these" she assured.

"Shira looked at the shot glass before glaring at Ariel. "I'm not having more than one. I'd like to remember what I do thank you" she warned before carefully taking the shot glass. Ariel beamed and passed her the tequila.

"Ok, you ready?" Ariel asked, filling up her own shot glass.

Shira took a deep breath. "Ok" she agreed. They were about to drink it when Shira suddenly put it down again. "No, no, wait, I can't."

Ariel waited as Shira paused for a moment.

"Ok. I can do it now" Shira said, trying to reassure herself more than anything else.

Ariel smiled. "Ok, I'll count. 1…2…3"

It took literally a second for both of them to down their shots. Shira immediately started coughing and spluttering. "Oh my god, how can you like this stuff. My throat is on fire" she complained as she grabbed the cup of water that was nearby.

Ariel just giggled and shrugged. "It's an acquired taste. You'll get used to it."

Shira shook her head. "There's no way I'll get used to it because I'm not having any more" she laughed before standing up. "You have fun with your tequila. I'm gonna go find Belle" she said before heading off.

Ariel watched her go. "Its no fun drinking by yourself" she mumbled before noticing Selina over by Jim. She got up and decided to see what the girl was up to.

**~~~~~line break ~~~~~~~**

Selina had already drunk half the bottle of alcohol she'd snatched. So she was already quite tipsy by the time she found Jim.

"Heeeyyyyyy Jimmmmyyyyy!" she greeted enthusiastically before staggering forward.

Jim raised an eyebrow. "You're drunk already?"

Selina frowned. "I-I'm tipsy, n-n-not drunk" she slurred before pausing for a moment. "But I think I'm getting there" she giggled. "Want to join me?" she asked, offering him the half-empty bottle of alcohol.

Jim looked at the outstretched bottle contemptuously. "No thanks" he declined as he started to walk away. He knew better then to think Selina would disappear on her own.

Unfortunately, he had forgotten about Selina's persistence. He didn't get very far before a force collided with him.

Selina crashed into him and wrapped her arms around him. "I Love you-hic-Jim. Why don't we spend more-hic- time together?" she asked.

Jim quickly slipped out of her grasp. "Because you're annoying" he replied with a straight face before leaving, this time at a run.

Selina started running after him. "Wait for me, Jimmy!" She yelled, staggering as she went. She would never realize this but she was much faster when she was drunk then when she was sober so, even with her staggering, she was able to keep up with him.

She quickly threw herself at him and crash-tackled him to the ground. Jim quickly sat up. He was quite disorientated by this point. Selina sat next to him and started leaning on him. "You know, you are my favourite person in the whole, whole wide world" she mumbled as a happy grin spread across her face.

Then a shadow fell over them. Selina looked up to see Ariel standing there with a bottle of tequila. It was at this point that Selina realized she'd dropped her own alcohol. "Arielllllll! Wanna share your tequila with us?" she asked loudly.

Ariel giggled and sat down on the other side of Jim. "Sure. I was going to ask anyway" she replied, passing Selina the bottle.

Jim groaned. "Is there a reason why you're always annoying me?"

A wide grin spread across Selina's face. "Because you're sexy" she replied before hugging him again. Jim tried to push her off him but she wasn't budging.

Ariel giggled. "You do look kinda sexy" she agreed.

"Not you too" Jim growled.

Ariel's giggle turned to a full on laugh. "You're cute, Jim, but my true love is Eric" she explained before sighing happily. "He really is very handsome…and sexy." She was in daydream mode for a few minutes before a cry from Selina woke her from it.

Selina suddenly sat up straight. She had been happily leaning against Jim when she spotted Shira talking to John Rolfe. _How could Shira talk to that hottie and not include me_, she thought indignantly.

Ariel sat up straight too. The sudden noise and scared her. "What's wrong Selina?" she asked.

Selina stood up. "Shira is talking to John! I must investigate!" she said.

Jim's expression lit up instantly. "Good, you'd better go right away. She could be up to something" he encouraged, eager to be rid of the fan-girl.

Ariel was confused. What did John have to do with anything? Before she could find out, Selina rushed off to intervene with Shira's conversation.

**~~~~~line break ~~~~~~~**

Shira wasn't having much luck finding Belle. The thick crowd of students wasn't helping matters either. She was so focused on looking for Belle, though, that she didn't notice someone in her path and they literally bumped into each other. The other person fell backwards.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry" Shira apologized, offering a hand to help the person up. She then realized it was Pocahontas. "Oh, hey Pocahontas" she greeted.

Pocahontas smiled. "Hey Shira. And it's no problem. I wasn't really looking where I was going" she admitted. "I was just going to see John, you can come and properly meet him if you like" she offered.

Shira frowned in confusion. She'd already met John. Several times. She was about to point this out when she realized that Pocahontas meant the other John. The home-wrecking John Rolfe that she hated.

"That sounds great but I'm sort of looking for someone" she said, politely trying to decline.

"It'll only take a second. He really wants to get to know you guys" Pocahontas insisted.

Shira suppressed a sigh. She wasn't getting out of this one. "Alright, I guess I'm not in any hurry" she agreed.

"Hey, John!" Pocahontas called out.

The brown-haired, pony-tailed guy turned around and smiled at Pocahontas' voice. "Hey babe" he greeted before noticing Shira. His smile changed from loving to charming. "Wait, let me guess. Shira, right?" he said.

Shira forced a smile. "Good guess" she replied.

Pocahontas was about to reply when Esmeralda came over. "Hey guys. Can I steal Pocahontas for a moment?" she asked.

Shira really didn't want Pocahontas to leave her here and was about to say so when John beat her to a response. "Not a problem" he smiled charmingly.

Esmeralda just rolled her eyes. Pocahontas giggled. "I'll be back in a moment" she said before leaving.

Shira and John stood there in an awkward silence for a while. John decided to break it first. "So…how are you liking the school?" he asked.

Shira laughed. "You're asking me about school?"

John shrugged with a grin. "Well I was never all that good at small talk" he defended.

Shira nodded. "Well, it's pretty boring. Its…you know… a school. Not much to like there."

They reverted back to their awkward silence for a bit.

"So…" Shira began. "You like Pocahontas, huh?"

John Smiled. "Yeah. She's great" he replied. "I feel like we're soul mates, you know?" he continued.

Shira was killing him a thousand times in her head for this. _NO. Not you. Pocahontas and John Smith are Soul mates. You are just a home-wrecker._

She didn't say this though. She didn't want Pocahontas to be mad at her. "What about John Smith. It seems to me she still has feelings for him" she said instead.

John shook his head. "They're over. Pocahontas doesn't love him anymore. If she did she would have gone back to him. I'm grateful for that though. I couldn't stand being without her" he stated mushily.

Shira didn't hide her gag. Luckily she was spared from replying. The circumstances of this save were not so lucky though.

"Hey guys!" Selina greeted loudly from next to Shira. Shira jumped at the sudden appearance of her friend.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" she scolded.

Selina didn't take any notice of Shira's words. She was too busy looking at John. "You know, you are incredibly sexy" she said plainly.

John blushed and Shira looked disgusted. "You embarrass me sometimes, Selina" she mumbled.

Then, Pocahontas and Esmeralda came back. "Oh hey Selina" Pocahontas greeted.

Selina grinned. "You have a sexy boyfriend" she said.

Shira's attention wandered from the discussion. She was looking for an escape route. She spotted Belle and Jane watching something a little way away.

Her expression brightened. "Oh look, there's Belle. I'll see you guys later" she said before dashing away from them.

**~~~~~line break ~~~~~~~**

On their search for Selina, Kaze and Tomo had been intercepted by Aurora and her friends. Now they were sitting through an all new kind of boredom.

Aurora and Cinderella had noticed them walking around and had brought them over. Their group consisted of quite a few people at the moment Phillip and Chris were there to accompany their girlfriends. Meg was there and so was Hercules. Phoebus was there as well because Phoebus and Hercules were always together. Phoebus had brought along the three bimbos from Beauty and the Beast that were always fawning over Gaston. He had graciously leant a girl each to Kaze and Tomo.

"Australia has some really hot boys" Aurora commented. "Maybe we should visit, Ella."

Ella giggled and nodded. "Oh yeah, we should definitely check it out" she agreed.

Both girls noticed the worried looks on their boyfriends' faces. Aurora swiftly kissed Phillip lightly on the cheek. "Don't worry. It'd be strictly look don't touch" she assured. Phillip looked relieved and before anyone knew it the two were making out.

Kaze looked disgusted by their public of face-sucking and turned to exchange looks with Tomo. But he found Tomo was too busy making out with the bimbo he was given.

Kaze's shocked look was replaced by one of exasperation. "I shouldn't have offered him those rum bottles" he muttered.

Phoebus laughed. "Let him be, looks like he's enjoying himself" he commented.

Kaze's reverie was disrupted by the sound of an argument.

"Come on, Tia, it was just one kiss. And it was an accident."

"I don't care Naveen, I am your girlfriend! You should be kissing me not some other girl!"

Meg rolled her eyes. "They're at it again" she said.

Kaze looked over at Meg. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Tiana and Naveen have been a couple for six months and yet they argue all the time. It's a wonder they're still together" she explained.

Cinderella giggled. "Naveen used to be a real Player. He's settled down since he met Tiana but still. Every now and again he's spotted with another girl" she stage-whispered.

Kaze nodded and decided he didn't really care.

**~~~~~line break ~~~~~~~**

Shira had found her way over to Belle and Jane. "Hey guys" she greeted. "What's happening over here?" she asked.

Jane greeted Shira with a smile. "Mulan and Shang are fighting" she explained. Shira turned to see Mulan and Shang throwing insults at each other.

She smiled in amusement. "What brought this on?" she asked.

Belle stood next to Shira to explain. "Mulan was teaching Jane how to defend herself for when Phoebus came along. Shang overheard and started telling her she was doing it wrong. It's escalated into a 'which-gender-is-better" argument. This is normal for them, trust me" she explained.

"At least it hasn't come to blows yet" Jane piped up.

Too soon. A moment later Mulan and Shang started breaking out the martial arts moves. Shira laughed. "Way to jinx it, Jane" she teased. A moment later two American-Indian looking people came over.

Shira looked puzzled for a moment before remembering who they were. Kocoum and Nakoma.

Nakoma rolled her eyes. "They're fighting again? You think they would stay away from each other" she said exasperatedly.

"I'd better break it up" Kocoum added before moving towards Mulan and Shang.

"I'll help" Shira volunteered.

The two went over to the fighting pair. "Alright you two, break it up. There's no need for this fighting" Kocoum said loudly. Mulan and Shang stopped fighting but they were still shooting glares at each other.

"Come on guys, this is a party. If you can't be nice to each other then separate" Shira said.

Mulan and Shang suddenly looked at her as if only just realizing she was there.

"Who are you" Shang asked.

Mulan whacked him over the head. "Don't you pay attention Shang? She's one of the exchange students" she explained with a scowl.

Shira smiled. "Yeah, I'm Shira. I sit next to you in Geography, remember?"

Shang shrugged indifferently. "Not really" he said.

Shira's smile faltered. "I change my mind. You can keep fighting him for all I care, Mulan" she said before stomping off.

Belle, Jane and Nakoma came over as she left. "Oh dear, she doesn't look very happy. What did you guys do?" Belle asked.

Mulan glared at Shang. "Shang was just being his usual charming self" she said before marching away indignantly, smacking Shang over the head as she went.

Shira was stomping along beside the forest, muttering darkly to herself things along the line of "sexist, bigoted, insufferable, pig-headed…" etc etc.

She kept going like this until her thoughts were interrupted by giggling coming from the forest. Her curiousness overcame her anger and she decided to see what was going on.

"Is anybody here?" she called as she went. She was about to turn around and go back when her peripheral senses saw movement coming from somewhere to her left. She turned to see that it was Aladdin and Jasmine.

Her jaw dropped at the sight before her. A topless Aladdin had Jasmine pinned to a tree and was trailing kisses along her neck. Jasmine's top had also been discarded and was down to her bra. The lack-of-clothed state did not surprise Shira as this wasn't that far from what they actually wore in the movie. It was the position the two were in that drew a reaction from her.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, turning away in embarrassment.

Aladdin and Jasmine turned to the intruder. Jasmine yelped and dove for her top, trying to cover up her half-naked torso. Aladdin just stood there, looking slightly embarrassed. "Uhh, hey Shira."

Shira looked equally embarrassed and started to walk away. "I am so sorry for…interrupting. I-I'll leave…now" she said before breaking out into laughter.

Jasmine was still sitting on the ground, holding a top over her. "It's ok, we weren't-" she began.

Shira turned to look at Jasmine. "No it's my fault. I shouldn't have followed my curiosity" she interrupted. "You two…continue. I'm leaving now" she said before rushing away.

Aladdin watched her leave before looking down at Jasmine. "Well…that was awkward" he noted with a smile.

Jasmine looked back at him seductively. "But as long as she's gone…" she alluded.

Aladdin smirked and leant down and the two engaged in a loving kiss before Jasmine strengthened it and pulled him down to her level.

Dot dot dot (**A/N if you haven't seen Mamma Mia then you probably won't get the joke. Lol :D)**

Shira hurried away, mumbling incoherently to herself. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Ariel walking along and the two bumped into each other.

Shira fell to the ground and looked up to see Ariel in the same predicament. "Oh, I'm sorry Ariel. I wasn't watching where I was going" she apologized before getting up to help Ariel to her feet.

Ariel shrugged it off with a giggle. "That's alright" she said before noticing Shira's expression. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Shira nodded. "Yeah. But I'm gonna need years of serious therapy after what I've just seen" she admitted.

Ariel laughed and passed her a relatively full bottle. "What's this?" Shira asked.

"Therapy" Ariel replied with a wink.

Shira sighed and shrugged. "Whatever" she mumbled before taking a sip. This drink was much better than the tequila she had before. Much sweeter too. "Is Selina still hanging around John Rolfe?" she asked before taking another sip.

Ariel shrugged. "I'm not sure. Last time I saw her she was with me and Jim" she replied. Her eyes lit up in an instant. "Speaking of which, I'd better get back" she said before staggering away. Shira was slightly worried that Ariel would fall and hurt herself. She was about to follow her to make sure this wouldn't happen when she was distracted by Selina going by. Hey, at least she didn't have to look far to find her.

"SHIIIIIRA! LOOK AT ME!" she called out. Shira watched as Selina went into prep for a cartwheel.

"Uhh, Selina I don't think…." She began.

But it was too late. Selina started cartwheeling and before anyone knew it had landed face-first in the sand.

Shira winced and hit a giggle as she went over to help Selina up. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Selina nodded. "I'm fiine, Shira. You worry too much" she waved off before stumbling forward again.

Shira couldn't contain her laughter this time. "Maybe you should lay off the drinks for a while" she advised.

"Pfffffffft" Selina said, spraying spit everywhere. "You can't party sober. Its booooring." Then she noticed the bottle in Shira's hand. "You hypocrite. Why don't youuu stop drinking" she challenged.

"I don't have to, I'm not drunk" Shira replied with a giggle. The two watched as Hercules and Meg walked past, sneaking off somewhere.

"At least I wouldn't be drunk enough to want to get with that" she pointed out loudly.

Shira laughed. "Hopefully not. Meg would kill you."

"I could so beat her easily. In my sleep even" Selina protested.

Shira just shrugged. "Whatever you say"

***cut to a few hours later***

Shira had drunk a bit more then she thought she would. She was slightly tipsy at the moment and couldn't quite walk in a straight line.

So she chose this moment to walk across the beach in search of her friends. Before she knew it, a thing came hurtling towards her.

That thing turned out to be Aurora. Again. "Shira, Hey! Haven't seen you in aaages" she greeted excitedly, grabbing hold of the girl.

Shira laughed. "I guess you could call a few hours ages. I suppose you've been having fun?" she asked.

Aurora nodded. "Oh, the best. Your friends are great to hang out with. Especially Tomo. He's really enjoying himself" she said before frowning slightly. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him in a while" she added before shrugging. "Oh well, I'm sure Kaze is with him" she rabbited.

Apparently Aurora talked a lot when she was drunk.

"You should come hang out with us" Aurora offered before dragging Shira over to her group of friends. Shira realized she didn't really have a say in the matter and decided to go along with it.

"Hey guys!" Aurora greeted her friends. "Shira's hanging out with us for a bit" she announced. All eyes fell upon Shira. She waved shyly. "Umm….hi?" she greeted.

Everyone waved at her and Shira took this moment to see who was there. Cinderella was cuddled up to Chris. Phillip was sitting next to them. Shira assumed Aurora had been attached to him a moment ago. Snow White and Charming were also there, along with Giselle and Edward. And, to Shira's dismay, Phoebus was sitting casually between two of the bimbos from Beauty and the Beast.

"Shira, welcome to the real party" he greeted before pushing one of the blonde's aside. "There's a spot for you here" he added, patting the ground next to him and ignoring the hurt look on the blonde's face.

Shira forced a smile. "Umm….no thanks" she turned down before choosing to sit next to Giselle.

"Oh, hi again" Giselle welcomed happily.

Shira nodded with a smile. "Yeah, glad you're back to normal" she commented.

Giselle giggled. "Well it's easy with a boyfriend as great as Edward" she said before giving him a kiss. She quickly broke it off to continue gossiping with Shira. "So, it seems Phoebus likes you" she said with a knowing and happy grin.

Shira laughed. "Yes, it seems he does" she said.

"You should go and sit with him. He's really nice once you get to know him" she suggested earnestly.

Shira looked away so that Giselle wouldn't see her rolling her eyes. She was way too trusting of everyone. She was spared from replying when Aurora stood up to address everyone. "Alright, I think it's time for another round of shots" she said, bringing out multiple shot glasses. "You in, Shira?" she asked.

Shira looked hesitant. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's just vodka" Cinderella replied as she took her shot glass from Aurora.

Shira shrugged. "Sure why not" she agreed. Aurora passed her a shot glass before bringing the vodka out. Each person filled their shot glass before Aurora took the bottle again.

"Alright" she began. "One two three" she counted.

On three everyone downed their vodka. Shira felt an instant burning in her chest and quickly grabbed the chaser Aurora offered.

She had to admit, Vodka was a lot easier to swallow then Tequila.

**~~~~~line break ~~~~~~~**

Selina was humming loudly to herself as she skipped back and forth. She was bored and looking for something to do. Ariel was next to her spying on Eric. She would continuously work up the courage to go over to him only to back out at the last minute and come back.

So Selina was trying to think of something to do. As she skipped and hummed she saw two boys walk past. One was Kenai from Brother Bear and the other was David whom she had met earlier.

She grinned and decided to go over and say hi. "Helooooooo" she greeted as she ran between them and fell over in the process. She heard laughter coming from the boys but she was way too drunk to be embarrassed. She quickly got up and flashed a smile at them. "I'm Seliiina" she introduced.

David laughed. "I remember" he replied. "This is Kenai" he introduced.

Selina giggled and went over to Kenai. "You're cute. Like a bear cub."

Kenai looked very weirded-out be Selina's forwardness. "Umm…okay" he replied awkwardly.

Then Ariel walked up to them, just realizing that Selina had moved away. "Hey guysss. What have you been up to?" she asked.

"Oh just hanging around. Waiting for something interesting to happen" Kenai replied.

Selina zoned out after this. Then she noticed Hercules walking past. Without Meg. She weighed up her options before deciding to go over and talk to him.

"Hey loser" she greeted insultingly.

Hercules turned to see Selina. "Oh, it's you. Is there something you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to my faaavourite person" she shrugged, leaning in closer to him.

"Riiight" Hercules said before trying to leave.

Selina grabbed him before he could. "Hey, that's mean. Don't walk away" she pouted. "I figured you'd be lonely without Meg attached to you so I came to give you some company" she explained happily before hugging him tightly.

Hercules looked slightly uncomfortable at the sudden change in Selina's attitude but didn't know how to discourage her.

Selina, at this point, wasn't complaining.

**~~~~~line break ~~~~~~~**

Tomo was on the dance floor with the remaining Bimbo that wasn't fawning over Phoebus. A bored Ariel spotted him and decided to join him.

"Hey Tomo, you look like you're enjoying yourself" she said happily.

Tomo nodded as he bounced to the music. "This party's great. Everyone seems so happy" he replied. Ariel laughed and started bouncing with him.

The blonde bimbo (I'll make names for them, I swear) suddenly pulled Tomo out of his dancing high and locked lips with him. Tomo was surprised at first but then started kissing her back.

Ariel watched the scene with amusement before starting to feel like a third wheel. She wished she were dancing with Eric right now. Then she could be kissing him and she wouldn't feel as left out.

**~~~~~line break ~~~~~~~**

Shira and the group were watching Tomo hook up with the blonde. Ella laughed. "Wow, Tomo sure is enjoying himself" she noted.

Shira giggled before getting up and pulling Aurora towards the dancing kids, "Come on, we should join them" she said.

Aurora laughed and nodded. "You're right. Let's go. You too, Ella" she called to her friend. Ella eagerly got up from her seat to join the two girls.

Phoebus watched with amusement as the girls ran towards the dancing crowd, pondering whether he would join them or not. Maybe later, he concluded.

Ariel greeted Shira, Aurora and Ella enthusiastically. "Heeeeyyy. Isn't this so much fun?" she asked.

Shira laughed and joined Ariel in dancing. "More fun than I thought it'd be" she admitted.

Ariel held her bottle out to Shira. "I stole this from the drinks table. Wanna share?" she asked.

Shira nodded. "Sure" she agreed, taking a sip from the bottle. Ok it may have been more than a sip. Lol.

"Ssshhhira!" Tomo shouted, just noticing his friend was there. "Welcome to the party" he laughed, moving to dance next to her. "I see you caved. I didn't think you'd actually drink any alcohol" he noted.

Shira shrugged. "The party's pretty boring without it" she replied with a giggle.

**~~~~~~~~~~~ Line break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Meanwhile, Kaze and Eric had wandered away from the crowd to take a break from dancing. They weren't really saying much before Aladdin and Jasmine walked up to them looking slightly disheveled.

"Hey guys. Why aren't you over there dancing with everyone else?" Aladdin asked.

"Taking a break" Kaze replied. "Dancing's exhausting."

Eric glanced at the couple's unkempt appearance with a raised eyebrow. "You two look like you've been enjoying yourselves" he commented casually.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter, mister" Jasmine replied teasingly.

Eric raised his hands in defense. "Hey it was you that thought of it first" he shot back with a laugh.

Jasmine blushed and mumbled something under her breath.

"Well" Aladdin piped up. "I think it's about time we joined the dancing crowd, don't you Jas?" he asked.

Jasmine beamed. "I think you're right" she agreed before they rushed over to the dance floor together. Kaze thought for a moment before deciding to join then. Just sitting here was getting boring. He spotted Shira and Tomo not far away and decided to join their dance group.

"Kaaaaze! We're glad you made it!" Shira giggled as he came over.

Kaze frowned. "Shira, lay off the alcohol. It's just plain weird seeing you drunk" he told her.

Shira just laughed. "On the contrary, it's you that should have some. You look so stiff there. Alcohol really loosens you up" she told him, passing him the bottle she'd been sharing with alcohol.

Kaze looked at it cautiously before shrugging and taking a rather large sip. Another bottle miraculously appeared in Shira's hand so Kaze decided to keep the one he'd been given.

Shira laughed and continued dancing with Ariel. She was so caught up in the dancing and the music that she was caught unawares by a dark shape that appeared to her right. She screeched and jumped back to see that the culprit was Phoebus. She whacked him over the shoulder as he just laughed at her reaction.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" she cried, still partially in shock.

Phoebus tried unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter. "I'm sorry" he apologized between laughs. "I didn't realize I was so scary."

Shira just shook her head in amusement. "Youuu think you're just sssooo charming" she slurred. "Every girl just falls instantly in love with you, I'm sure."

Phoebus moved closer to Shira. "Well I'm having a hard time convincing one girl" he joked with a smile.

Shira pushed him away slightly. "Nooo, don't even think about it. Just coz I'm drunk doesn't mean my judgment is d-diff-"

Her train of thought was instantly lost as Phoebus took her hand and spun her around. Just as he did this the song changed to something slightly slower. Shira groaned. The fates hated her. Phoebus wrapped his arms around her and started swaying her to the music. Shira made a very weak attempt at wriggling free before giving up and going along with it.

"Just coz I'm dancing with you doesn't mean my opinion's changed. You're still a Jer-oh look, the song's changed" she said, interrupting herself. For the song had changed to another techno track. Shira quickly ducked out of Phoebus' hold.

Ariel suddenly interrupted and steered Shira away. "There's my dance buddy. I was wondering where you went" she giggled.

Shira smiled. "I'll be back in a sec. I'm going to find Selina" she said before leaving the crowd of dancing teenagers. She stumbled slightly as she went but was able to stop herself from landing face-first in the sand, like Selina had already done multiple times.

She was about to start her search for Selina when she suddenly felt quite dizzy. She decided to sit down for a bit.

"Whoa, maybe I should ease up on the drinking after all" she muttered.

"Now that would just be boring" said a voice from behind her.

Shira jumped and turned to see Phoebus coming to sit down next to her. Shira chose to ignore him.

"What, no wise-crack?" Phoebus asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

Shira looked sideways at him. "You know…all this alcohol is starting to make you look remotely attractive" she admitted, moving closer to him.

Phoebus smirked. "Really?" he asked, moving closer to her in return.

Shira nodded and, Just as they were about to touch, replied with – "Not" – before pulling away almost instantly. Having recovered from her dizzying feeling, she stood up to return to her mission of finding Selina.

Phoebus stood up after her and immediately pulled her back. "You're such a tease" he quipped. "It's a shame it's such a big turn-on."

Shira's eyes widened as he pulled her close to him and locked lips with her. Her first instinct was to pull away. But this instinct quickly melted away and she found herself kissing him back.

**~~~~~~~~~~~ Line break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Wait, Hercules, I'm coming with you!" Selina shouted as she followed Hercules at a run. A second later she collided with him and they were both send hurtling to the ground. Selina landed on top of Hercules. She laughed as she looked down at him. "Well this is awkward!" she exclaimed, not getting off Hercules.

Hercules gently pushed her aside so he could at least sit up. Selina snuggled up to him and sat there for a bit, staring at him. "You have gorgeous eyes" she complimented.

Hercules cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Umm…thank you" he replied. "And you have a very nice….smile" he returned.

Selina grinned. She suddenly knocked him to the ground again and leant over him. Hercules looked quite scared at this point. "Ummm….I have a girlfriend" he reminded her. "And…she'd be very angry right now" he continued, trying to discourage her.

"Pfft" Selina replied. "I'm not scared of her" she admonished. She quickly leant down and planted her lips onto his.

Only to immediately retreat. "Oh my goodness"

Hercules looked up, concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Selina looked confused. "Well…usually when I'm about to do something stupid, Shira's here to stop me" she explained. Hercules looked slightly upset by her comment.

"So where the heck is she?" Selina continued, scanning the area for Shira. She couldn't see the girl and immediately got up to look for her. Which is a good thing too because Meg came storming up to Hercules at that moment and probably would have killed Selina if she had still been there.

Selina spotted Aladdin, Jasmine and Eric and went over to them. "Hey, have you seen Shira?" she asked.

Jasmine nodded. "Yeah, she's with John over there" she replied, pointing to where Shira currently was.

Selina's jaw dropped. For two reasons. The first was that seeing Shira making out with someone was just odd. The second was that the guy she was with definitely wasn't John.

"Guys, I may be drunk, but i can still see plainly that that is obviously not John Smith" she pointed out.

Eric, Aladdin and Jasmine all took a double-take and reeled back in shock.

"Oh my goodness!" Jasmine exclaimed in shock.

Aladdin looked puzzled. "I thought she hated him."

Selina decided to go over and break it up. "She does" she shot back before leaving.

She ran over and quickly pulled Shira off Phoebus. There was a strange sound that was a bit like a plunger unsticking as the two were wrenched apart.

Selina glared at Phoebus. "Howwww dare you take advantage of a drunk, defenseless girl, you coward" she scolded. "She is so going to kick your ass when the alcohol wears off."

With that, she marched Shira away from Phoebus. Phoebus just smirked as they left.

Selina brought Shira to somewhere a little away from the party. The two sat down on the sandy knoll in silence for a few minutes.

Shira leaned her head on Selina's shoulder. "I love parties!" she giggled. "We should do this again."

Selina started giggling along with Shira. "Hopefully we'll be chasing the right guys next time" she pointed out.

Shira mmed in agreement. "I hate to admit it…but Phoebus is actually a really good kisser" she commented lazily.

Selina's eyebrows shot up in shock. "Shira, are you changing your opinion of him?" she asked.

Shira shook her head. "Noooo, he's still a jerk" she said before closing her eyes.

Selina was now in a very awkward predicament because Shira was sleeping on her. A moment later two shadows loomed over the two. Selina jumped slightly and turned her head to see Tomo and Kaze coming to join them. "Hey guys, is the party winding down?" she asked.

Tomo shook his head. "No way, they're still dancing like there's no tomorrow. But I think the alcohol is starting to wear off" he admitted.

Kaze nodded in agreement. "Yeah, the party's not nearly as entertaining when the alcohol-glaze is gone."

Selina nodded in agreement but didn't say anything. The three friends sat there in silence for a while.

Eventually Tomo broke it. "So Shira looks absolutely exhausted" he commented.

Selina giggled. "Yes, I'm sure she's not used to drinking so much. It'd probably be better that she doesn't remember any of it in the morning."

"Sooo…who's gonna tell her the bad news when she does wake up tomorrow?" Kaze asked, looking slightly worried.

Selina's eyes widened. "Definitely not me, she'd eat me if I told her" she exaggerated.

There was laughter and then more silence. The three friends were content to watch the waves lap against the shore for a while.

The party continued to rage on well into the morning but by that time, Selina, Kaze and Tomo had also fallen asleep.

They'd all wake to regret drinking so much in the morning :D

**Well there you have it. That's how parties are done Disney style. LOL. I swear next chapter won't take nearly as long to update. Lol. My goal is to update ever fortnight but it may take a while to reach that goal. LOL. **

**Next chapter: **_the students deal with the aftermath of the party as both Shira and Selina face the consequences of their actions from the previous night. Also, a secret one of the Disney characters has been harboring will be revealed. So stay tuned :D_


	12. Chapter 12: Aftermath

**Omg finally! I thought I'd never get this chapter done.**

**In my defense, I've been a very busy bee over the last month and a half. I've been cast in a local production of Beauty and the Beast and rehearsals have been taking up a big chunk of my time. But it's so much fun :D**

**Anyway I managed to get this done anyway and I hope you like it :D**

**Galimatias: **Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter :D

**SideshowJazz1**: LOL, yes I thought it would be an interesting surprise. I don't think Shira planned on drinking as much as she did. Lol. But oh well, it just adds to the humour and drama. Hehe. Sorry I took so long with this update. Hopefully you're not too mad at me :D

**Mel-loves-rocklee: **ahaha I couldn't help it. We all know what happens when a certain someone gets drunk. It just fit. Hehe. Anyway enjoy the chapter :D

**Chapter 12: Aftermath**

_OWWWWWWWWWWWW!_

The first thing Shira registered once she'd woken was how much pain she was in. What the heck had she done last night to cause her to hurt like this?

Once she'd gotten over the realization that she was in pain, she could hear chattering and giggling coming from somewhere to her left. She turned her head to the side to see Selina and Ariel sitting on Selina's bed together, gossiping idly.

They both realized at the same time that Shira was awake.

"Morning sleepy-head" Selina greeted teasingly.

"Isn't it afternoon now?" Ariel asked.

Selina shook her head. "Nope, 11:30, its still morning" she replied with a giggle.

Shira groaned. She wasn't in the mood for giggling right now. Her head hurt too much. "Why are you so happy?" she asked. It was then she realized she could smell food in the room. It smelt good and her stomach started rumbling.

"We've been eating the hang-over cure all morning. We're over the bad part of it now" Ariel explained. "Want some?" she asked. There was a rustling sound as Ariel pushed whatever they had in her direction.

With great effort, Shira managed to sit up. This took a while. Once she was up she realized how sick she was feeling. She quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. After flushing it down, she came back out and went over to see what Selina and Ariel had been eating. There was a rather large paper sheet sitting on the bed with a whole heap of deep-fried chips on it.

Shira quickly took one and began eating it. "How exactly do chips cure a hangover?" she asked.

"Greasy food is a miracle cure" Selina replied with a giggle.

Shira just shrugged and picked up more before going back to sit on her bed. "Oh my god, this headache's the worst. I'm never drinking again!" Shira groaned.

The girls laughed. "Everyone says that. No one ever sticks to their word though" Selina said.

Shira grimaced. "I will. This feeling is way too awful for me to forget" she promised.

Unbeknownst to Shira, Selina and Ariel were having a whispered argument.

"You should tell her"

"No you should"

"She's been your friend longer"

"She doesn't know you as well, it wouldn't be as bad"

"It'd be better coming from a close friend"

"Maybe she already knows"

"No way, she'd be totally freaking out right now

"Maybe we can just not tell her?

"She can't go out there unprepared. Everyone else remembers"

By now, Shira could hear the whispering. "Uhh guys, I can hear you. What are you whispering about?" she asked.

"Nothing" Selina replied innocently.

"Selina has something she wants to tell you" Ariel blurted out quickly.

Selina glared at Ariel. "Actually, it's really Ariel that has something to tell you."

Ariel grimaced before giving in. "Ok, well….please don't freak out but…."She hesitated.

Shira laughed. "Come on, it can't be that bad" she insisted.

"You kissed Phoebus last night" Ariel finally blurted out.

Shira's smile instantly froze. She half laughed, not quite believing it. "I-what?" she questioned.

Selina winced. "It's true. I had to pull you away from him" she explained.

It took a moment for Shira to process that Selina and Ariel weren't lying to her. As soon as this realization dawned to her she ran to the bathroom and threw up again.

Selina and Ariel watched her go. "Well she took that better than I thought" Ariel commented.

"I think the worst is about to come" Selina replied, waiting for Shira to come back.

Meanwhile, Shira had turned on the tap and was now scrubbing her face vigorously. Now she was certain she'd never drink again. She felt like hitting her head against the wall for doing such a thing. She didn't though because she didn't want her headache to get any worse.

Once she was done berating herself, she decided to go back out to the room. Selina and Ariel were watching her cautiously.

"Are you alright, Shira?" Ariel asked carefully.

Shira grabbed another handful of chips before collapsing on her bed. "I kissed Phoebus. Like, actually _kissed _him. He's probably having a field day" she mumbled to herself.

"If it makes you feel any better" Selina piped up. "I was this close to making out with Hercules. It was the most disgusting thing I've ever done. And worse, he wasn't that drunk. He's going to remember everything" she complained.

Shira looked over at Selina. "Do you think Phoebus will remember?" she asked, hoping the answer will be no.

Ariel looked grim. "I wouldn't count on it. Phoebus is renowned for remembering everything the day after. And he's usually the most drunk out of everyone there. Everyone went into shock when Phoebus remembered Jane telling him she thought he was cute a few years ago" she said.

Shira's embarrassment was briefly forgotten by these words. "Jane liked Phoebus?" she asked.

Ariel's eyes widened and she suddenly covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh no, I'm not supposed to tell anyone about Jane and Phoebus. I promised her I wouldn't" she groaned.

Shira shrugged. "That's alright, we won't ask."

"Jane just doesn't like people making a big deal out of it" Ariel explained.

The three girls sat there for a moment before Shira realized she was still in her clothes from the party. "I might take a quick shower" she said before getting up and rummaging through her suitcase. She pulled out jeans and a blue t-shirt before heading for the bathroom.

Shira passed the mirror on her way to the shower and briefly glanced in it as she went by. Something about her appearance caught her attention and she doubled back to check. There were three red marks on her neck and shoulder.

"Oh my god!" she groaned. Now she felt even more sick. She promptly left the bathroom, forgetting about her shower.

"Hey, I thought you were going to have a shower" Ariel said, puzzled, when Shira emerged.

Shira collapsed on her bed. "I changed my mind. I'm too sick" she replied.

Selina opted for a sympathetic look. "Shira, is this about Phoebus?" she asked.

Shira didn't reply and just shut her eyes, determined to go back to sleep.

"You can't stay in here forever, Shira. Eventually you'll have to leave" Selina pointed out.

Shira scowled. "I can try." She turned on her side, blocking out Selina and Ariel.

Ariel was about to say something when Selina stopped her. "Just let her go. Once she gets like this it's impossible to reason with her" she whispered.

While Shira was desperately trying to block out thoughts of the night before, the boys were hanging out in the courtyard with Aladdin, Jasmine, Eric, John Smith, Tarzan and Thomas.

"I wonder what's taking the girls so long. You'd think Shira would have forced Selina out of bed by now" Tomo wondered.

Jasmine laughed. "I doubt Shira would want to come out after what happened last night."

"Wait, what happened last night?" John asked.

Everyone looked incredulously at him. "You mean you haven't heard yet?" Aladdin asked.

John looked slightly embarrassed. "Umm…no."

"Well" Jasmine began. "She and Phoebus got a little too friendly with each other last night" she explained.

John looked confused. "But Shira hates Phoebus."

Kaze nodded. "And this is where the root of all her problems starts" he said in a teasing voice. He looked around for Shira because he was used to nudging the girls whenever he teased them. Then he remembered that both of them weren't there and his teasing smile vanished.

"It's not the same when she's not here to react" he mumbled.

Eric was about to say something when Hercules ran past, looking flustered.

"Hey, where's the fire?" he called out.

Hercules stopped and doubled back. His eyes fell on Kaze and Tomo. "Hey, you're Selina's friends. Have you seen her around?" he asked.

Kaze blinked at his apparent urgency. "Umm…no, why?" he replied.

Hercules looked disappointed before running off again. "Gotta find her before Meg does" he yelled back in a jumble before going out of sight.

Jasmine looked worried. "Something must be wrong for Hercules to want to warn someone about Meg" she commented.

Kaze just shrugged. "I'm not worried. Selina can take care of herself" he said nonchalantly.

Tomo's worried expression mirrored Jasmine's. "I don't know. I've heard Meg can be really vicious" he pointed out anxiously.

Just then the three bimbos from Beauty and the Beast walked past.

**(A/N: to make things easier, I'm going to name the three bimbos. Lol. Red = Amelia, Green = Annalise, Yellow = Abby)**

The red one, which was Amelia, that Tomo had been making out with at the party suddenly stopped when she saw them.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you" Amelia said excitedly before sitting next to Tomo and locking lips with him. Tomo blushed, embarrassed, and quickly pulled away. "Umm…what are you doing?" he asked.

Amelia laughed. "Oh, you're so funny. We were going to meet up today, remember?" she asked.

Tomo looked around awkwardly. "Umm, no, I don't. But I do have somewhere…else…I need to be. So…yeah" he stumbled before getting up and running away from the bimbos. Amelia quickly followed him. "Wait for me, baby!" she called. Annalise and Abby giggled before following their friend.

Kaze Aladdin, Jasmine, Eric, John Smith, Tarzan and Thomas all broke out into laughter as he left.

When Shira woke again later, the room was empty. She quickly got up and went over to her suitcase, looking for something to change into. She was looking for a particular type of clothing and she was now tossing her clothes around the room looking for something suitable. She got to the bottom of both suitcases before realizing there was nothing appropriate in there.

She groaned and threw everything back into her suitcases. As her eyes scanned the room, her attention fell on Selina's equally messy suitcases on the other side of the room. A light bulb clicked on in her head. She knew for a fact that Selina had the clothing she was looking for. She quickly ducked over to Selina's suitcase and rummaged around for a moment before pulling out a purple turtle-neck top.

_Perfect,_ she thought before going back to her own suitcase and pulling out the pair of jeans she had earlier.

Shira quickly showered and changed before leaving the bathroom, only to run smack bang into Selina.

"Oww, Shira, what did you do that for?" Selina groaned, rubbing her head where she'd hit it.

Shira got up sheepishly. "Sorry, Selina, I didn't know you were here" she apologized.

Selina was about to say something when she caught sight of what Shira was wearing. "Is that my turtleneck?" she asked suspiciously.

Shira smiled guiltily. "Umm…yeah, I need it" she replied.

Selina's eyes narrowed. "Yes, Shira, you can borrow my turtleneck today" she said pointedly.

"It's just for today. I won't make borrowing your clothes a regular habit." Shira promised before rummaging through her suitcase. "Have you seen my earring box?" she asked as she kept rummaging to double check it wasn't in her bed.

"Uhh, check my draw" Selina replied. "You know, turtle-necks don't really suit you, Shira" she added critically.

Shira shrugged. "It's not style I'm going for here" she replied before heading to the bathroom.

Selina watched her go, slightly amused. "You're right, it covers up the red marks quite nicely" she called out. She heard a loud thud and a cry of pain before Shira appeared at the bathroom door.

"Selina. Please. I'm trying to forget that ever happened. You're not helping" she said before going back to search for her earring box.

Selina just shrugged and smirked before sitting on her bed, waiting for Shira. "Aha!" Shira exclaimed, coming out of the bathroom holding her earring box. "Found it" she said happily before sitting on her bed with her legs crossed.

"So what are you going to do about you-know-who?" Selina asked conversationally as she reached over to get her hairbrush.

Shira looked up confused. "Voldemort's not a Disney character. He doesn't go here" she said, puzzled.

Selina burst into laughter. "No, I meant Phoebus" she explained between fits of laughter.

Shira looked indignant. "It wasn't that funny!" she snapped.

Selina just laughed harder. "Yes it was."

Shira just rolled her eyes and focused on Selina's question. "I think I'll just ignore him. I don't remember what happened so as far as I'm concerned anything Phoebus-related never happened last night" she said adamantly.

"And what if Phoebus corners you or something?"

"Hopefully my avoiding strategy will keep him at bay. I suppose that's how you're planning on dealing with Hercules?" Shira asked as an afterthought.

Selina frowned. "I thought we were talking about your boy problems" she pointed out, miffed.

Shira shrugged. "Yeah, but we've been talking about my boy problems all morning…."

She paused for a moment. "Uhh…or…afternoon" she amended, slightly confused. She quickly snapped out of it. "Anyway, the point is, me and my problems is getting boring. We need a new topic" she said.

Selina sniffed. "I didn't mind the you and Phoebus topic" she mumbled to herself.

Shira pretended she hadn't heard. "So what are you still doing here anyway? I thought you would have gone by now" Shira asked.

"Oh I actually came back to get you. Ariel says Belle's waiting for you in the-"

"-Library!" Shira interrupted suddenly, hitting her forehead. She had forgotten to meet Belle in the library like she'd planned yesterday. "Oh, She won't be very happy with me. She doesn't strike me as the patient type" she mumbled as she bolted out the door.

Selina watched her go, slightly bemused. "Well…at least she left the room" she muttered as she followed Shira out. "I wonder where the others are" she thought out loud as she made her way out of the dorms.

She found Kaze, Jasmine and Ariel all sitting in the courtyard. "Hey guys" she greeted as she went over to sit with them.

The three looked up and smiled at Selina's appearance. "Hey Selina, did you wake Shira up?" Kaze asked.

"Turns out I didn't need to. She was already awake. She's on her way to the library now." Selina replied.

A quizzical look suddenly crossed Ariel's face. "You know, Belle has been spending quite a lot of time at the library lately" she pondered thoughtfully.

"Isn't she always in the library? She strikes me as the type" Kaze inquired.

Ariel shrugged. "Well she has always liked studying but she usually only went to the library a few times. She has enough books in her room, you know" Ariel explained. "It's only in the last few weeks that she's been there like all the time."

A crafty look entered Selina's features. "I think this warrants some investigating, if you ask me" she said, getting to her feet.

Ariel stood up after her. "I agree. To the library!" she added, as she and Selina headed to guess where in a fit of giggles.

Shira ran down the hall towards the library, only just managing to dodge the people she ran past.

A second later Tomo appeared, running towards her. He was too close for her to register and stop and the two ended up bumping into each other and falling to the ground.

Shira groaned as she sat up. "What's your hurry?" she asked groggily.

"Running from whatserface" he replied, equally as groggily. "What about you?"

Shira shrugged as she and Tomo helped each other to their feet. "I said I'd meet belle in the library today and I'm late" she explained.

There was the sound of a crash from down the hall, followed by a "Wait for me, Tomo, baby."

Tomo's eyes widened and he bolted down the hall away from the voice. "Talk to you later, Shira" he called as he went.

Just as Tomo was out of site, a blonde girl Shira had trouble recognizing came barreling down the hall. She skidded to a halt at the sight of Shira. "Oh hey, have you seen Tomo. I could have sworn I heard him come this way" she asked, looking around, confused.

Shira shrugged innocently. "Haven't seen him all morning, sorry. Maybe he went the other way" she suggested. The blonde girl nodded before running back the way she came.

Shira stood there for a moment with a slightly bemused expression on her face before shrugging and continuing her sprint to the library.

She didn't get much further when she bumped into someone else. She managed to catch herself before falling this time though. She looked up to see Jim's scowling face. "Sorry" she apologized in more of an automatic tone than a sincere one.

Jim raised an eyebrow at her skeptically. "I wouldn't go that way" he warned.

Shira ignored his warning. "I know the library may seem like a scary place to you but I think I can handle its horrors" she retorted mockingly before stepping around him.

"I just thought you'd be looking to avoid any further embarrassment" Jim chided casually, making Shira stop in her tracks.

She looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

Jim shrugged. "Well if I were you I'd be pretty embarrassed after my actions at the party last night regarding Phoebus."

"Especially seeing as you're a boy" Shira sniggered.

"The _point_ is," Jim scowled. "He's that way. Just warning you."

Shira was caught between suspicion and caution. On the one hand, Jim could be lying. He wasn't exactly on friendly terms with her (and vice versa) so he wouldn't be that interested in warning her about future embarrassment. On the other hand, he could be telling the truth and she could run into Phoebus much earlier than she was ready for.

"I don't trust you" she said finally.

Jim snorted. "Fine, go that way and find out then" he said icily before promptly leaving.

Shira eyed the corridor nervously. She had to determine a choice of action here. Either run towards the library or away from it. Was there another way of getting to the library? She bit her lip in thought. Even if Phoebus was down that way, she could always just ignore him. She was good at that.

She made up her mind. She had to get to the library. She didn't want Belle to stay there all day by herself, unaware that Shira wasn't coming. She continued down to the library, hoping she'd made the right choice. She didn't run there though. She decided to sneak there, trying to make as little sound as possible.

"Hey Shira!"

"Ahhh!"

Shira Jumped about a foot in the air as someone clapped their hand on her back. Red faced, she turned to see that her attacker was Aladdin.

Her shock quickly turned to annoyance. "Don't do that! You know I don't like people sneaking up on me" she scowled.

Aladdin chucked. "Sorry, couldn't resist. Its extra effective if you're on edge" he teased.

Shira glared sideways at him as she continued walking. "Not funny" she said as Aladdin fell into step with her. "Are you heading to the library too?" she asked.

Aladdin nodded. "Yeah, Milo's my Math tutor" he replied in a mumble. Shira had the impression he wasn't all that pleased that he needed a tutor.

"Belle and I are supposed to be working on our history homework today" Shira explained, trying to make him feel better.

"Supposed to?" Aladdin questioned.

Shira nodded. "Yeah, I'm kinda late. We were supposed to meet ages ago. I hope she hasn't left yet" she said worriedly.

As they reached the library, Shira noted that Phoebus was nowhere to be seen. She inwardly yayed at her fortune. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever but she was sure she could come up with a way to deal with him during her study session.

Aladdin spotted Milo and quickly excused himself. Shira scanned for Belle. She noticed Adam sitting in the same spot she found him in yesterday. Belle was sitting at a table a bit away from him, apparently engrossed in the book she was reading. Shira smiled and made her way over to Belle.

"Hey Belle" she greeted once she'd reached the girl.

Belle didn't seem to hear her. The girl was completely zoned out.

"Belle!" she repeated with a clap.

Belle jumped at the sound and immediately looked up. "Oh hey Shira, when did you get here?" she asked.

"Just then. Sorry I'm late" Shira apologized as she went to sit down. But before she could there was a loud commotion and before Shira knew it she'd landed on the ground with a thump. She winced in pain and looked up to see Selina and Ariel now sitting opposite Belle.

"Hey Belle!" Ariel greeted very excitedly.

"What cha up to, Belle?" Selina added as equally excitedly.

Shira stood up and went over to sit next to Belle, eyeing Selina and Ariel icily. "What are you two doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

Selina and Ariel both sported deceptively innocent expressions. "We're just seeing what you guys are up to" they replied in unison.

Belle brightened up and dumped a pile of books in front of them. "Well in that case you guys can read these. They'll help you through Ancient" she told them.

Ariel grimaced. "But I'm not in that class" she protested.

Belle smiled at her. "That's ok. I noticed you were behind in Biology. I have some textbooks here for you so you can catch up" she replied, adding a few books to the pile.

Meanwhile Shira was eyeing the pile of books while casting Selina and Ariel skeptical glances every few seconds. At last she stood up. "These books aren't going to help me get this homework done. I'll be back in a moment. I'm gonna search the shelves for a bit" she told them before walking off to the history section.

As she was browsing the book shelves for something on the Siege of Tyre, an arm quickly wrapped around her waist. Shira yelped and instantly pulled away. It was Phoebus, of course.

Phoebus laughed at her reaction. "Hey Shira. You look like hell" he greeted nonchalantly as he leant against a bookshelf.

Shira raised an eyebrow. "Thanks so do you" she quipped before turning to resume searching for the book she needed, sweetly ignoring him.

Unfortunately Phoebus wasn't the type to let himself be ignored. "So, you wanna go out with me?"" he asked plainly, moving closer to her.

Shira looked sideways at him and deliberately took a step away, putting a hand up between them. "Not really, no" she replied.

"Well I figured since we're already at first base we should…you know…make it official" he continued with raised eyebrows.

Shira deliberately turned away from him for a moment and took a book off the shelf before leafing through it. "Last night I was drunk and out of my mind. It changes nothing between us" she told him casually as she found an excerpt and started reading.

A moment later the book was yanked out of her hands. An indignant look crossed Shira's face as she met Phoebus' eyes for the first time since he showed up. "Give that back, I need it" she demanded as she tried to swipe it back. But being short definitely had its disadvantages in situations like this and he was able to hold it well out of her reach.

Phoebus shook his head teasingly. "It'll cost you a kiss" he informed her.

"Urghh I change my mind. You can keep it" Shira replied before turning to walk away from the shelves.

"Come on, Shira, I'm not asking for marriage here. Just one date" he said in an almost whiny voice, chasing after her.

Shira took a deep breath before turning back to face him. "How many times do I have to turn you down before you get that I'm not interested?" she asked slowly, hoping that would make him understand better.

Phoebus suddenly took a larger step forward and cornered Shira against the book shelf. Shira let out a squeak and shrank back from his looming figure as far as she could.

"Don't talk down to me like I'm some kindergartener" Phoebus growled.

Shira started trembling slightly as he got so close to her they were practically touching. "Then stop acting like one" she countered, her voice shaking slightly.

"Shira, why don't you just give me a chance?" he asked, ignoring her comment.

"I'm just not interested" Shira replied, her voice barely above a whisper. Her breathing started to become shallow. She was afraid. Of Phoebus? No. she couldn't be. She hadn't been scared of him yesterday or any day before that. Her opinion couldn't have just changed dramatically like that. And yet she was trembling and couldn't breathe properly. What was she afraid of?

"P-please just let me go" she pleaded, looking him in the eyes for once.

Taken aback by her sudden change in emotion, Phoebus backed away from her slightly. Shira was still trembling and sunk to the floor as soon as he backed off.

"Hey, are you alright?" Phoebus asked, concern entering his voice for the first time. He was worried he'd hurt her. He may be many things but girl-basher was definitely not one of them. What had he done to cause such a reaction? She'd never behaved like this around him ever.

Shira's scared expression changed slightly to surprise. She was obviously just as startled by his worry as he was. She started breathing slower, trying to regain control. She felt embarrassed for her current shaking state. Once she'd calmed down considerably she stood up, leaning against the book case slightly in case she fell.

"I'm fine" she replied eventually. "I'm just…not myself. Hung over. Must have something to do with it" she said before hurrying away from him.

Instead of going back to the table where her friends were she walked straight past it and left the library, leaving confused looks on her friends' faces.

"Is she ok?"

"What happened?"

"Maybe I should see what's wrong"

She vaguely heard as she flew past them, desperate to get away from the library.

Selina watched with concern as her best friend ran out of the library, looking very pale and shaken. _What on earth happened to her?_ She wondered to herself as Belle and Ariel voiced her questions.

"Maybe I should see what's wrong" she said, getting up to follow Shira. But as she did she saw Phoebus slink away from the section Shira had been in. her eyes narrowed to almost slits as she changed course to follow Phoebus.

"Hey!" She called out to him, making him stop in his tracks to see who had yelled. When he saw that it was Selina he visibly relaxed. "Oh. It's just you" he said quietly.

Selina heard him though. "What did you do to Shira?" she asked in an accusatory tone.

Phoebus raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like Selina to be the assertive one. Unless it involved boy-chasing. "Nothing. We were just talking and she suddenly got all spooked and ran away" he explained.

Selina looked sceptical. "You'd better hope that's all that happened" she threatened before stomping on his foot. Hard.

Phoebus suppressed a yelp as he hobbled around for a bit, surprised by how much Selina had hurt him. "I swear I didn't touch her" he said adamantly before thinking for a moment. "Well…not inappropriately anyway" he amended with a cheeky smile.

Selina's eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't like you" she said plainly. "And as such I have no objection to turning you infertile. So if you hurt my friends in any way you'd better start wearing a steel cup!" she threatened with a smile before walking away from him.

Phoebus looked shocked as she went, not entirely sure about whether he should take her threat seriously or not. He decided to make up his mind later.

She immediately left the library to follow Shira, forgetting that she was ditching Ariel and Belle in the process.

Ariel and Belle watched her go, slightly bemused. "Should we go after them? "Ariel asked. She was worried about Shira. She'd never seen the girl so scared before. She took a glance at Phoebus before deciding she would follow them, just to see whether Shira was alright.

Belle seemed to agree. "Yes, I think we should" she said before getting up. The two girls went to run out of the library when they crashed into something and fell backwards. Ariel looked up to see that Adam kid looking at them harshly. She didn't really like him. He was a bit scary and didn't know how to relax.

She was about to snap at him, telling him to watch where he was going when Belle stepped in front of her.

"Hey Adam. Sorry about that. We were in a hurry" she apologized.

Adam glared at them harshly. "I can see that" he replied icily.

Belle pulled a book out of nowhere and went to hand it to him. "I wanted to thank you for lending me this. It really helped with my Biology assignment" she thanked as he took the book.

Adam just took it and left.

Ariel watched him go before turning back to Belle. She saw Belle's cheeks redden, which confirmed her suspicions. Now as they walked out of the library she started gaining a skip in her step. She'd finally found out why Belle had been hiding in the library all this time. She couldn't wait to tell Jasmine and Selina.

Shira was sitting out by the dock at the beach, watching some of the boys ready a sailing boat. She wasn't really that interested in what they were doing. She was just watching them because they were there.

Her headache was much better now. It was nowhere near as painful as it had been thismorning. She was only just aware that it was there at all.

Which meant her focus drifted to less pleasant thoughts. She was feeling very ashamed of her reaction to Phoebus' courting. Everyone was going to think she was afraid of him. She wasn't. She'd been that close to him before and all she'd ever felt was extreme dislike. And frustration. She wasn't afraid of him. So what the heck caused her trembling and wheezing?

"Hey Shira!"

Shira jumped and looked up to see John Smith over by the water. She gave him an automatic smile. "Hey John" she called back. "I see you remembered my name this time" she added teasingly as he came over to her.

"Yeah, well. I've been practicing" he told her seriously as he sat down next to her.

Shira looked surprised. "Really?" she asked.

John just laughed. "No" he replied. "It takes me a little while to remember names" he explained.

"What are you doing out here?" Shira asked, changing the subject.

"Enjoying the fresh air" John replied. "I've always felt more at home outdoors then inside."

Shira was quiet for a moment. "I'm not really the outdoorsy type" she said eventually.

John looked quizzically at her. "Why not? You get more fun out of being outside then you ever will indoors. There's much more to do out here" he said persuasively. "And it looks like you could do with some fun at the moment."

Shira sighed and nodded." Something to take my mind of things would be welcome right about now" she admitted.

"Then why don't you come out with me?" he asked.

Shira's eyes widened and shot to him. "Excuse me?" she asked, shocked. She hadn't really been paying that much attention to their conversation. Had he just asked what she thought he had?

John laughed at her reaction, "I meant out on the water" he clarified. "I was out on the jet ski this morning. You could come with me this time if you want" he offered.

Shira looked over at the Jet Ski at the dock. "Do they have another one?" she asked.

"We don't need another one. You can just come on this one with me" he told her.

Shira looked sideways at him. "You don't think I can drive one?" she questioned challengingly.

"Well I just think it'd be safer if you went with me" he told her. "For both of us" he added when he noticed the contemptuous look Shira was giving him.

Shira raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you'll survive it without me" she mocked before getting to her feet.

John couldn't hide a smile. "Fine I'll see if Mr Arrow will let us borrow another one. You stay here. I'll be right back" he told her before walking towards the boat shed. A few minutes later he was back, key in hand.

"Here you go. Your very own jet ski" he said, handing her the key. Shira laughed and followed him over to where a jet ski was sitting waiting for her. Shira got really excited as she sat down on it. It'd been ages since she'd been on one of these.

"Now you're sure you know what you're doing?" John asked her, slightly concerned, as he tossed her a life jacket.

Shira smiled at him as she put the life jacket on. She got the engine going before replying. "Race you out there" she challenged before driving the ski out to deeper water. John let out a laugh before running to his jet ski parked at the beach. Once he started steering it out Shira smiled and accelerated, speeding the Jet Ski out away from the harbour.

The moment she started speeding through the water, with water whipping around her face, she felt all her tension ease. She should do this more often. It was so relaxing just speeding through the water. She forgot all about Phoebus and her embarrassing night. All the heavy thoughts and emotions she'd been carrying had been left at the shore. It was now just her, the Jet Ski and the water. And she loved it.

"Not bad Shira. You're pretty good for a girl" John called to her teasingly.

Shira snapped out of her reverie. She'd forgotten John was there too. She was having too much of a good time.

"I was about to say the same about you" Shira laughed before accelerating further to get in front of him. John was quick to follow and the race was on.

Selina was very confused. Shira was nowhere to be found. How was she supposed to see if Shira was ok if she couldn't even find her? _Where on Earth did she-"_

At that moment Jim walked by, interrupting Selina's thoughts.

_Ooh hottie alert._

Instead of worrying about Shira, Selina immediately went into fangirl mode. "Hey Jiiim!" she cried, running over to him.

Jim jumped at the sudden noise. "No, not you!" he said before starting to run away. And so they engaged in a merry chase around the corridors.

"Jim, wait for me, how am I supposed to catch up to you if you keep running?" she asked between huge gasps for air. She wasn't very athletic.

"That's the point" Jim called back. "Now stop chasing me!" he cried, desperately trying to escape the crazed fangirl.

Their chase could have lasted a lot longer if a door to the left hadn't opened suddenly and both Jim and Selina crashed into a very tall think-legged thing.

Both students immediately jumped back. Jim knew who it was straight away and backed away further. Selina had no idea so she just looked up into the face of someone she suddenly realized was very attractive. If she were an anime character little hearts would have entered her eyes.

Jim decided to pull Selina back because she didn't seem to get that this guy was intimidating. "Sir" he acknowledged.

"Isn't their something in the rules about running in the halls?" the teacher asked casually.

Jim looked defiantly at him. "Wouldn't know. Haven't read them" he replied.

Selina hadn't heard the teacher. She was too busy staring at him dreamily. He was so sexy in his purple suit and top hat. The teacher seemed to notice her staring at him. "Is there something you want, darlin'" he asked her in his casually mocking tone.

Selina's smile widened. "Can I have y-"

She was cut off when Jim slapped his hand over her mouth. "Your forgiveness, I'm sure. She won't be running in the halls again" he said for her. "At least until you're out of sight" he added before dragging her away from them.

"There'll be a detention waiting for you the next time I see you running in the halls" the teacher called after them.

The second they were out of sight Jim let go of Selina, practically pushing her away. "Are you out of your mind? Don't you know who that was?" he nearly shouted.

Selina beamed. "Actually I have no idea. But he's incredibly sexy" she said with a glazed look.

"That's Dr Facilier. And he's dangerous. He's into voodoo and stuff. And he sometimes even uses it to curse students" he explained to her.

"Pfft he wouldn't hurt me "Selina waved off before walking off.

Jim grabbed hold of her arm. "Even most teachers steer clear of him. If you're smart you'll take heed of my warnings" he told her before leaving.

Selina watching him go, looking slightly confused. It wasn't like Jim to be cautious about teachers. She shrugged. He was probably just trying to scare her. Now what had she been doing before Jim came along?

Oh right. Finding Shira. She was about to resume her search when someone called out to her.

"Hey Selina, wait up"

Selina whirled around to see Ariel running towards her. "Hey Ariel" she greeted. "I just saw the sexiest guy before" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Ooh who?" Ariel giggled.

"Jim says his name was Fasiliere or something" she said, her excitement building even further.

Ariel's smile suddenly dropped. "Oh. Him. I'd stay away from him, Selina. He's bad news" she cautioned.

Selina frowned. "Not you too. Jim's already scowled at me for it" she huffed.

Ariel nodded. "He's right. Facilier's dangerous. Everyone tries to stay away from him" she drilled in.

Selina wasn't one to be discouraged so easily though. So what does he teach" she asked, secretly planning to change into whatever class it was.

"Oh he doesn't teach a class. He's a guidance councillor" she said knowingly.

Selina frowned. "Really? He doesn't seem the type" she muttered. When she thought guidance councillor, images of a short, ugly man with a pedo moustache came to mind. Not sexy Dr Facilier.

"He uses Tarot cards to see what's in our future so we can plan for it. Charges for it too. Most of us have caught on that it's a scam" Ariel explained.

"Is that why he's so evil?" Selina asked with a snort. There was nothing wrong with fortune tellers.

Ariel shook her head solemnly. "No. he's a voodoo witch."

Selina blinked before bursting with laughter. "Yeah, right. Voodoo doesn't exist" she said between fits of laughter.

"Yes it does" Ariel countered. "We all thought he was lying too. But then Aladdin made an appointment as a joke. Asked if Facilier could predict whether he would change much in the future. He got turned into a monkey for three weeks. We couldn't undo it. We had to get Mr Merlin to work his magic to reverse it" She explained.

"But that's not serious. Its not like he stayed that way" Selina defended.

Ariel suddenly looked saddened. "My sister Arista heard of his voodoo magic and wanted him to make her more beautiful. He said he would give her an all knew face. You know, make it look prettier. She assumed it would be something like plastic surgery. A few days later she grew a second head! We all thought it was funny. Laughed at her for it. But she took it seriously. She was horrified and tried to get rid of it. But it was already part of her" she continued. "Sh-she died."

These memories seemed to upset Ariel greatly. Selina could see she was holding back tears.

"I'm sorry" Selina apologized. She wore a horrified expression. She hadn't seen the movie Facilier was in and didn't know what he was like. Should she risk it and go for him anyway? She wasn't so sure now.

"Anyway" Ariel said. "I'm just warning you so he doesn't do something bad to you. Its better to just stay away."

Selina nodded. She needed a change of subject. This was too depressing for her. "So have you seen Shira? I've been looking for her everywhere" she asked.

Ariel shook her head. "No, but you'll never guess what I just found out" Ariel replied with a giggle, practically jumping up and down with excitement. Her sad mood seemed to have disappeared completely.

"What?" Selina asked.

"Well" Ariel began. "Me and Belle were coming out of the library looking for you and Shira and we bumped into Adam. He's like this quiet grouchy kid in out grade" she explained,

"Yeah I know who he is" Selina said, waiting for Ariel to get to the good part.

Ariel beamed. "Well Belle has a crush on him. She couldn't stop blushing when we bumped into him coming out of the library. It all makes sense. This is why she's always trotting off to the library a lot recently. He's like always in there" she gossiped.

Selina was now joining in Ariel's excitement. "Oh my goodness we have to get them together. It would be perfect for her to have a boyfriend" she gushed. "It might make her more relaxed" she added as an afterthought.

The girls were interrupted in their gossiping with the sound of someone running towards them. Selina turned to see it was Hercules. "oh no. I've gotta go. I don't want to talk to him."

She was about to leave when he called out to her. "Selina there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you" he called as he came to stand next to her.

Selina winced. "Yeah…well I'd best be off. See you later" she said. But Hercules stood in front of her.

"I have something to tell you and it's really important" he told her, barring her escape route.

Selina frowned. "Whatever it is, I don't care. Go tell your girlfriend. I'm sure she'd be more interested" she said before skirting around him and fleeing.

Hercules immediately started chasing after her. "Wait! Don't go that way!" he shouted as he went. Ariel watched them go with an amused expression before deciding to follow. She was sure this would end with a laugh.

Shira and John walked back towards the school, both completely soaked and laughing. They had just put the jet skis away after spending ages out there racing back and forth along the water. Now they were just deciding who had won.

"There's no way you beat me. I was definitely ahead" John bragged.

"No way I won by a mile" Shira argued with a laugh.

"We'll call it a draw" John reasoned. "Even though it was clear that I won" he added under his breath, just loud enough for Shira to hear.

Shira just shook her head amusedly. As they walked up to the school, Kaze, Tomo, Aladdin and Jasmine came out towards them "Hey guys" Aladdin greeted them.

"Shira why are you wet?" Kaze asked as if she were stupid for doing such a thing.

Shira just giggled. "We went out on the jet skis. You should come next time, its so much fun" she replied excitedly.

"Ooh Aladdin took me out on a jet ski once" Jasmine chimed in. "Of course he couldn't go fast enough so we ended up swapping spots" she added with a laugh, making Aladdin huff. "I was just worried you'd fall off" he said in an excise, his face going bright red with embarrassment.

"What are you guys doing out here anyway? "Shira asked.

"Looking for you" Tomo replied. "Belle said you ran out of the library and they haven't seen you since" he explained.

A guilty look crossed Shira's face. "I guess I did leave in kind of a huffy, huh. Sorry I had everyone worried" she apologized.

Aladdin shrugged. "No harm done. We should be getting to the cafeteria. Dinner will be ready soon" he told them.

Shira smiled and followed the others back through the school to the cafeteria. Before they could get there, Jane ran up to them in a hurry, a panicked look on her face.

"Oh, there you are. You have to come to the cafeteria immediately. Selina's gotten into trouble" she explained really fast.

Shira sighed exasperatedly. "Alright, we'd better hurry" she said resignedly before starting to run to the cafeteria.

When she got there she saw there was a large crowd of students gathered in a circle. They were all shouting, most excitedly and others worriedly.

Shira looked at the crowd with a frustrated stare before starting to push through it. She knew that Selina was the cause of this crowd. Whenever there was trouble Selina was always in the middle of it.

"Alright, out of the way, coming through, hey, move it!" she shouted as she moved through. Most students got out of the way though some had to be shoved because they were more stubborn. When she pushed through to the front she was stunned by what she saw.

Selina and Meg were both in the centre of the circle in a very vicious looking cat fight.

"Well this is a new one" Kaze commented from next to her before going over to try and break it up. "Alright girls, break it up" he called.

But neither girl was paying attention to him.

"Don't EVER touch my boyfriend" – that was Meg.

"Like I'd want to. He's the ugliest person I've ever seen" – That was Selina.

Tomo brushed past Shira to try and help Kaze break up the fight. "Shira, I think we'll need your help" he said as he went.

Shira stood there for a moment, watching the boys being beaten back by the girls who were determined to kill each other.

"Well isn't this entertaining?"

Shira rolled her eyes as Phoebus moved to stand next to her. "Seriously, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now" she said scathingly before moving towards the fighting girls. There was a lot of slapping and scratching and biting and name-calling going on.

"You're dead now, you slut" – Meg

"Oh my god you are such a bitch. Can't you get that I'm not interested in your hideously ugly boyfriend" – Selina

Meg lunged at Selina and pushed her to the ground. They were now wrestling each other. Shira jumped in and tried to pull Meg off her. "Hey get off her!" she shouted. But Meg was way stronger then she looked and just shoved Shira away before clawing at Selina's face.

A furious Selina pushed Meg off her before lunging at her, punching and slapping her. Shira had never seen her so out of control.

Kaze and Tomo both dove for Selina and managed to pull Selina off Meg. "Get off me. I'll kill her!" she screeched.

Tomo looked terrified. She had never been this angry before. He decided at this point that he would try as hard as he could to stay on Selina's good side.

Meg got up and lunged for the three of them, clearly not done with their fight. Esme and Mulan entered the circle and pulled Meg back. Both Selina and Meg were struggling to get out of their captors' grip to get at each other.

Selina but Kaze's arm and he immediately pulled away. "Ouch!" he cried in pain.

Selina was easily able to wriggle away from Tomo's grip and ran at Meg. Meg wrenched herself away from Mulan and Esme and ran at Selina.

Shira had had enough. This was going to end now. She ran and stood in the middle of the girls. "Alright this stops now! You've had your fight. Now calm down and get over it!" she shouted harshly.

Selina growled. "Shira, get out of the way. I still have to teach her a lesson!" she snapped before pushing Shira aside.

Shira was looked on in shock. What had just happened? That usually worked.

Selina and Meg were now back into their fight. Kaze, Tomo, Mulan and Esme were still trying to break it up. Shira stood up to help when a whistle blew, silencing the crowd.

Everyone froze and whipped around to see five teachers standing there, looking furious. Gaston, Hades, Captain Amelia, Triton and Ratcliffe stood there angrily glaring at the students.

A flirtatious smile entered Selina's expression and she forgot all about killing Meg. Gaston was there. She batted her eyes at him, trying to get his attention.

"Alright, all of you get out of here. Back to your dorms, you're not getting any food tonight!" Hades shouted. All the students ran for the door in fear.

"All except you seven" Captain Amelia added, pointing to Shira, Selina, Kaze, Tomo, Meg, Mulan and Esme.

Selina's flirty manner disappeared and she looked horrified. Not only was she not going to get any food, she was also going to get punished severely. She tried to duck in with the leaving students and sneak out of the room when she was hauled back by Hades. "Nice try kid" he told her as he pushed her back to the rest of the group.

"Follow me please" Captain Amelia told them all curtly before exiting the cafeteria. All seven students followed with low spirits.

"She's the head of discipline in most cases" Esme muttered under her breath to the exchange students.

Captain Amelia led them through the school to what appeared to be her office. When they got in, seven chairs appeared. The students automatically sat down.

They were now surrounded by the five teachers and Shira felt like she was about to be handed the death penalty.

Captain Amelia sat down and eyed the students furiously. "Never have I seen such despicable behaviour." she began. "You should be ashamed of yourselves. You're a disgrace to the school with behaviour like that" she lectured briskly. "Especially you four" She continued, now addressing Shira, Selina, Kaze and Tomo. "Barely here a week and you've already gotten yourselves in severe trouble. Twice! It seems as if a classroom detention just isn't getting the lesson across. We'll have to think up an alternate detention so you can learn from your mistakes."

Shira sat there wit her head down. This school was hazardous to her permanent record.

"Might I suggest expulsion, Amelia?" Hades asked, looking at the students cruelly.

Captain Amelia looked at him sternly. "You may but I will not be considering it" she told him sternly.

"Nothing gets the students thinking like Physical activity, Amelia" Gaston said cheerfully. "I could take them out for a few circuits" he suggested, rubbing his hands together.

Selina looked horrified. She would surely die from having to do so much exercise. "Please, miss. Surely we don't have to do his suggestion as our punishment" she whined, desperately hoping she wouldn't consider it.

Captain Amelia seemed to regard her complaint with deep thought though. "Perhaps it's just the thing to make you think of the consequences of your actions" she said thoughtfully.

Selina was about to complain when a thought crossed her mind. Gaston would be there. A grin crossed her mind. "I guess if that's what you'll decide. But will Mr Gaston be taking out detention?" she asked chipperly.

Captain Amelia caught on to her tone immediately. "I don't think so. I'll see if Mr Arrow can take your detention" she told her.

Selina groaned. Now she was surely going to die.

Shira was feeling similar to Selina right about now. She couldn't believe they were going to make her do circuits. It was an awful punishment. She wouldn't survive.

"Do we have to do it, Miss?" she asked. "After all, it was just Selina and Meg in the fight. We were just trying to break it up" she explained, desperately trying to get out of the detention.

Ratcliffe stepped forward. "The stables could always do with a cleaning. The stable hand's been away this week" he suggested.

"I could always do with someone on roll duty down in the underworld" Hades suggested.

Captain Amelia was silent for a moment, deep in thought. Finally, she came to a decision. "Selina and Meg, you will do circuits with Mr Gaston and Mr Arrow. Report to the oval at 3:30 and don't be late" she told them. Both girls nodded hesitantly.

"Shira and Tomo, you two can help Hades with his register work" she delegated. Shira groaned. She took it back, she'd take the circuits.

"And you three can help clean the stables" she said to Kaze, Mulan and Esme. Kaze groaned but Mulan and Esme took their punishment without reaction.

"Good, it's settled then. You five" she said, motioning to Shira, Kaze, Tomo, Mulan and Esme, "will also begin your detentions at 3:30. Now go back to your dorms" she dismissed.

The seven students shot up and promptly left.

Shira grumbled the whole way there. "I can't believe you got us detention again, Selina. I have to check off dead people. It's going to be so boring and it's all your fault" she complained.

"At least you don't have to do circuits for your detention" Selina mumbled back.

"We can swap if you want" Shira countered.

Meg stormed away from the group as soon as they were far enough away from the office without a word.

Selina watched her go, furiously. "She got lucky. If the teachers hadn't come in she'd be dead right about now" She said angrily.

Tomo sighed. "Let's not bring that fight up ever again. I'd rather forget such horrifying thoughts" he said with a scared expression.

Shira laughed. "I've never seen you so angry before, Selina. Remind me never to get on your bad side" she said, half jokingly and half serious.

Selina joined in Shira's laughter. "I reckon I would have scared myself. Still. I think I taught Meg a lesson. If she's smart she'll stay away from me now" she boasted gleefully.

Shira shook her head. "Hopefully. There's only so much detention I can take" she said as they made their way to their dorms.

She remembered they had magic class tomorrow. Hopefully it would make her feel better about her detention that afternoon. She would definitely need it.

**Excellent. Chapter 12 done :D I'm so happy. And relieved. **

**Wow they haven't even been there a whole week and they've already got two detentions under their belt. This might be an interesting year. Hehe. **

**Also, I have a question for you all which will affect the direction this fanfic will head in.**

**Should I add Kingdom Hearts characters to this fanfic? Lol. I've been humming and haring over this question for days and I thought the best way to settle it would be to ask the readers. So please review as I would like as many of you to answer this question as possible. Lol. **

**Love you all. Thanks for sticking with this for so long. I know you must get frustrated with me for taking so long between updates. Hehe :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Magic Class

Oh my god I hate Maleficent!  
Well not her exactly…but writing her is what I hate. I never thought she'd be so hard to write. Lol. She's definitely the most difficult so far. Anyway I know I've been gone a very long time and I don't really have a good excuse (although for some of it I was stuck and for some of it I was busy and distracted. Hehe :D)

So on with the review replies:

**Galimatias****: **hehe I don't really have any plans for Kuzco as a character yet although he does pop up every now and again. I'll try to give him more "screen time" in future chapters :D

**mel-loves-rocklee****:** thanks for the review. and this one is longer then the last one so it should keep you well occupied :D hope you like it :D

**SideshowJazz1****:** LOL well there's a lot of crushes out there for Selina. But I think I'm running out. There'll only be like two more. Hehe.

**Jack of all trades13 :** yeah I probably won't add kingdom hearts. It just popped into my head so I wanted to consider it. Glad you like this. It's a lot of fun to write :D (p.s. sorry i got your name slighty wrong but for some reason it was objecting to all the fullstops and wouldn't show your name. hehe)

**Minus the Honey Bear****:** haha yes I know. I have been neglecting proof reading and there are some mistakes I've picked up since that make me cringe. Lol. I'm working on it though, I swear. hehe

**BUBBLYbuttons2me****:** So as you may have guessed from my above complaint Maleficent appears in this chapter. I hope I wrote her right but I'm a bit worried. Lol. Also, do you have any other villains you'd like me to add in particular? :D

**Rohesia****:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it :D LeFou and pain and Panic are all gonna be in the next chapter. I haven't been able to think of a way to insert the Genie yet but I'm working on it. I'm determined to fit him in coz I love him :D And I guess I can put more Clopin in. He's pretty cool too :D

**Chapter 13: Magic Class**

It was 8:00 on Monday morning and the students had all dragged themselves out of bed for breakfast. Well…most of them anyway. Shira sat at her usual table with Kaze, Tomo, Belle, Aladdin, Jasmine and Tarzan.

In case you're thinking 'oh, she's forgotten people' no, she hasn't. Both Selina and Ariel were missing from the table.

Shira had been unable to get Selina out of bed that morning. She'd even tried the bucket of water trick. It had failed. So she decided to leave Selina be, hoping the girl would get herself out of bed before class started.

She assumed Belle had had a similar problem with Ariel seeing as the Red-head was also absent from breakfast.

Instead she turned her mind to more important matters. Like her timetable today. "So what's this Magic on my timetable for Mondays? Don't we have normal classes?" she asked.

Belle shook her head. "The Junior and Senior classes don't have regular classes on Mondays. Instead we have Magic class. There are four teachers and we rotate each week to so we can learn the different aspects of magic" she explained.

Shira nodded slowly, trying to think of what this magic class would entail. "So….what teacher do we have this week?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, what group are you in?" she asked.

"There are groups?"

"Yeah, they've split us into four groups. It should tell you which one you're in on your timetable" Belle said.

Shira pulled out her timetable and examined the Monday column. She hadn't really been paying attention to it but now she noticed that under the word 'magic' was the word 'green.' Now she looked confused. "Umm…it says green" she said quietly, not quite sure what it meant.

"Oh, you're with me and Ariel" Aladdin said perkily.

Shira's expression brightened. "Excellent. People I know" she commented cheerfully.

Kaze bore a devastated look. "What about me? Whose group am I in?" he asked fretfully.

Everyone shrugged. "What's your group colour?" Shira asked.

"Blue" Kaze replied, still looking devastated.

Jasmine smiled. "Oh, you're with me" she told him. Kaze immediately calmed down, looking much more relieved.

"Good. I was worried I'd be stuck on my own with some scary teacher" he confessed, his devastated face returning.

Jasmine giggled. "Well you won't be on your own" she consoled.

"So what group are you in, Tomo?" Shira asked.

Tomo took out his timetable. "Umm….yellow" he replied nonchalantly.

"Oh Tarzan's in that group, aren't you buddy" Aladdin said, slapping his friend on the back.

Tarzan hadn't been expecting this and choked on the juice he was drinking. "Yeah I can show you where to go" he said to Tomo between spluttering.

While Aladdin apologized to Tarzan, Belle suddenly frowned. "Do you guys know what group Selina is in?" she asked nervously.

Kaze and Tomo both shook their heads while Shira nodded and took a piece of paper out of her bag.

Kaze stared in bewilderment. "You have Selina's timetable?" she asked.

Shira nodded a little self consciously. "Selina always loses hers so she asked me to hold it. Otherwise she'd forget all her classes" she explained. "Selina's in red group" she added to Belle.

Belle jumped up from her seat suddenly. "Oh dear. I'd better go wake her then. She can't be late this week" she said hurriedly before running out of the cafeteria.

Shira, Kaze and Tomo watched her go, looking baffled. "What was that about?" Tomo asked.

Aladdin shrugged. "Who knows" he replied before going back to eating his breakfast (which looked like very unappealing porridge).

Belle hurried to Selina and Shira's room, hoping she could get Selina out of bed before the bell rang for the start of class. The teacher they had was extremely strict and didn't tolerate lateness. Selina couldn't afford to get any more detention in a row.

She politely knocked on the door when she got there. "Uhh Selina? Are you up?" she called out tentatively.

No response.

Belle tried the door and discovered that it was unlocked. She went into the dorm room to see Selina still sleeping (on a very wet bed). She giggled. She had tried the 'bucket-of-water' trick plenty of times with Ariel.

She approached the bed. "Selina? Selina you have to get up. We're going to be late for class" she said loudly.

No response.

She shook Selina gently. "Selina, get up" she said a bit more firmly.

This time there was a response. Selina rolled over and continued sleeping.

Belle sighed in frustration. How was she going to get Selina out of bed? She considered the sleeping girl for a moment before getting an idea. She moved to the end of the bed and yanked the covers off Selina's bed.

Selina yelped and fell out of bed. "W-what did you do that for, Shira?" she asked groggily.

Belle laughed and moved to the other side of the bed where Selina was lying. "It's Belle, not Shira. I came to get you because otherwise you would have been late for magic class. You're in my group and our teacher this week doesn't really respond well to lateness" she explained.

Selina huffed and stood up. "That was no reason to wake me. I was having a really good dream. Voldemort was there. And-"

She paused and looked over at Belle, realizing who she was talking to. "Never mind" she said instead, realizing that the contents of her dream weren't really appropriate for a Disney character. "Just give me a few minutes to get ready" she mumbled as she grabbed some random clothes before heading for the bathroom.

"Class starts in 2 minutes" Belle added.

Selina yelped and ran to the bathroom. After a quick shower and change she was out the door just as the bell rang. "Excellent, right on time" she said, feeling very pleased with herself.

"Don't be too pleased, we still have to get to class before the second bell rings" Belle cautioned.

Selina waved her off. "Yeah yeah" she said dismissively.

Belle just shook her head as she led Selina to their magic classroom.

Selina wasn't sure what to think about this Magic class. She had no idea what it was going to be about. But she was kind of excited at the same time. It sounded like they were going to teach her how to use magic. Not that she had any powers. But it would be cool nonetheless.

The second bell rang just as they got to the classroom. "See? Everything turned out fine" Selina said to Belle.

Belle smiled as she led Selina into the classroom.

Selina looked around the classroom. There was no teacher. Why would they open the door if the teacher was not there? She stopped at the front of the classroom and pondered this.

"Don't just stand there. Take your seat" snapped a voice from behind them. Selina let out a yelp and jumped about a foot in the air. She whirled around to see Jafar standing near the door. Selina let out a small squeak before rushing to sit down next to Belle who already had a book out.

Selina suddenly realized she didn't have a book for this class.

"Alright class" Jafar addressed as soon as all the students were seated. "Get out your books and start reading chapter one. As this is your first class with me there's no point in me going on until you've read the basics" he explained.

All the students quickly got their books out and started reading. Selina looked around. She was the only one who didn't have a book. She gulped and glanced at Jafar who was busy reading something at his desk. It was then she noticed that Iago was there, sitting on the desk. She blinked. She hadn't expected Jafar to bring the bird into class.

At this point there were many mini-Selina's having a little war with each other inside Selina's head. There was lazy Selina who didn't want to get the book because she didn't want to have to read it. Then there was terrified Selina who didn't want to draw Jafar's attention to her unpreparedness because he might eat her. Also there was curious Selina who wanted to know what was in the book. And then there was apprehensive Selina who was worried Jafar would be furious if she sat there doing nothing in his class. All these Selina's were at war with each other over which one the real Selina should listen to.

After a long and arduous battle, curious Selina won and, despite her fear or Jafar, Selina just had to know what was in that book. And that meant she would have to see if Jafar had one.

Selina gulped and hesitantly raised her hand. When he ignored her she decided to speak. "Umm…e-excuse me…s-sir" she stuttered quietly.

Jafar looked up and saw that Selina didn't have a book in front of her. "Why aren't you reading the chapter as instructed?" he asked, gaining the attention of the class.

Selina flinched. He hadn't raised his voice but in some ways that was scarier than being yelled at.

"Well….sir…I don't have one. You see, I wasn't given one when I got here" she explained in a small voice.

She held her breath while Jafar surveyed her for a moment. He seemed to reach a decision. "Come here" he told her.

Selina leapt from her seat and dashed to Jafar's desk, not wanting to make him wait because she knew that would make him angry. When she got there she could help closing her eyes and bracing for some kind of harsh punishment.

It never came.

Instead she felt him put something in her hand. She looked down. It was a piece of paper. "What's this?" she asked, realizing she sounded dumb.

Iago took this opportunity to squawk. "It's what people call paper" he told her sarcastically.

Selina glared at the bird while the students behind her started snickering. "I know what it is" she snapped back.

"Enough" Jafar interrupted. He then ignored Iago and addressed Selina. "You won't be able to do anything in my class without that book. Go to the library and get one" he told her.

Selina blinked in confusion. "That's it? No horrible punishment?" she asked.

Jafar raised an eyebrow. "Do you want a punishment?" he queried.

Selina quickly shook her head. "No sir."

"Then be back here in 10 minutes or I'll change my mind about a detention!" he snapped. Selina jumped and ran out of the classroom. She heard Jafar yelling at the class to settle down and get back to work as she ran.

"Hmm, where is the library anyway?" she asked herself as she ran. She'd gone there with Ariel yesterday but she hadn't actually paid attention to where it was. She walked around in circles for a few minutes before stopping at a dead end. "Dammit! I'm never going to find the library this way!" she groaned.

"Try in front of you" came a voice from the left. Selina turned to see a mouth hanging in mid air next to her.

She was kind of freaked out by this and decided it would be good to get away from it. "Umm…thank you" she said edgily. She looked ahead and realized she'd stopped in front of the library. She grinned at her accomplishment.

She stepped through the door and looked around. Where was she supposed to find this magic book? She spotted the counter and decided to ask the librarian. "Hello? Is someone there? I need help finding a book" she called at the counter.

"Naturally. Why would you be here otherwise?" a voice giggled.

Selina jumped before rolling her eyes. She wished people would stop speaking from nowhere.

She looked around and saw that mouth again hanging in the air. This place was too weird for her. She was about to turn and flee when she saw a pair of eyes appear with the mouth. And then a head. And then the body.

She suddenly realized that she was looking at the Cheshire cat. "Oh" she said when she realized. "I'm looking for the librarian, have you seen her?" she asked. "Or him" she amended quickly.

"Librarian? Why would you want one of those?" he asked.

"Because I need help finding this book" Selina replied.

The Cheshire cat scratched its head with its tale "What book?" he asked, looking around as if she was supposed to have a book with her.

"A magic book" Selina replied.

The cat's eyes lit up. "Ooooh a magic book. We've got loads of them".

Selina looked relieved. Maybe this cat would help her after all. The cat disappeared and Selina decided to wait until he came back.

She jumped when a pile of books suddenly landed on the counter in front of her. And they all looked different. "What are these?" she asked.

The Cheshire cat reappeared with its trademark grin. "Why, they're magic books" he told her. "Take your pick. There's the automatic spell-casting ones, or the dueling ones, or the flesh eating ones" he told her, pointing to each one. "That one's my favourite" he added with a chuckle.

Selina sighed and picked up one of the books on the pile. This was not what she was looking for. She wanted a text book, not books covered in magic. She looked down at the book she had in her hands, which had a blue gem encrusted in the cover. She was about to touch it when it was suddenly yanked out of her hands.

"That book is not for students" a pompous voice informed her. Selina let out a squeak of surprise as she saw a chubby man standing in front of her with an annoyed expression. He was holding the jeweled book in his hands. She thought he looked familiar but she couldn't work out where she knew him from. "What are you doing here?" she asked him kind of bluntly.

The man looked flustered by her tone. "I'll have you know I'm the librarian here. Now be on your way before I report you" he threatened.

Selina hadn't heard a word after 'librarian'. She was too relieved that someone was there who actually knew what he was doing. "Thank god. See I was looking for the Magic Book text book thing and the Cheshire cat was supposed to be helping me but instead he just made things worse" she explained very fast. "I mean, I'm looking for a classroom textbook not some kind of weapon that eats my flesh" she huffed angrily.

The librarian's expression changed from suspicious to happy. "Oh, you're looking for a book. Well I'm sure we have a few of those text books around here somewhere" he told her as he motioned for her to follow him.

Selina was very relieved that she was making progress. She followed The librarian as he took her through the library. All the while she was growing more frustrated that she couldn't remember who this guy was. Eventually she gave up and decided to just ask him. "So…what did you say your name was?" she asked him.

The man turned to her, surprised. "Why I am Cogsworth. Head of….well this library" he told her pompously. Selina sniggered. Library didn't sound as grand has household (especially when that household was a castle).

So that explained why she hadn't been able to place him. She'd never really paid attention to the enchanted objects as people.

Cogsworth stopped at a bookshelf. "Now" he said, gaining her attention again "This is _Magical Theory_. You'll need that for most of your magic classes" he told her.

Selina took it. "Thank you". She was about to turn and leave when he called her back.

"Wait a moment. That's only one of them. There's still two more" he said.

Selina looked a little disbelieved. Three books for magic class? That was insane. Nevertheless, she followed Cogsworth as he took her to another bookshelf. He took out book that was quite a bit thicker than the Magical Theory one. "This is your official Magic Book. All your spells, potions and enchantments are in this one. It's very important" he explained to her.

Selina was very keen to read this one. She was very excited to learn how to use magic. Oh the people she could curse with this kind of power.

Cogsworth, meanwhile, had moved on and was now holding out a third book. This one was twice the size of both her magic books. "And this is your Magic Rule Book. You have to study this before you can perform any magic" he told her, adding it to the pile.

Selina could barely move with the pile of books she'd been given. They were all so heavy. And each one was bigger than the last. She staggered as she took them over to the library counter. "Umm, do I get these the whole year?" she asked.

"The whole semester. You have to re-borrow it for semester 2" he informed her.

Selina hmphed. That sounded like the biggest waste of time. What was the point of re-borrowing it? All the same she handed them over to Cogsworth so he could scan them. Meanwhile another question was biting at her.

"So if you're here…does that mean Lumiere's around?" she asked.

Cogsworth raised an eyebrow. "Sure, you've heard of him but you have to ask me what my name is" he huffed.

"Oh no no, I'd heard of you too I just didn't recognize you. I'm new, after all" she said quickly.

"Well he's off lazing around somewhere" he told her before giving her the three magic books. "There you go. Make sure you bring them back on time. Otherwise they can get quite temperamental" he cautioned.

Selina nodded with an 'I-think-you're-crazy-but-I'll-nod-anyway' smile on her face before backing out of the library.

Once she was out, she bolted back to class. Jafar would kill her for taking so long. And then she'd come back and haunt the Cheshire cat's ass for wasting her time. She ran down the hall and stopped about 2 classrooms away from her's so she wouldn't look like an idiot running into class. She would settle for brusquely walking into class.

As soon as she opened the door every pair of eyes fell on her. She smiled embarrassedly. "Sorry it took so long, sir" she apologized to Jafar before hurrying to her seat.

"Geez a snail could have gotten back faster than that" Iago quipped.

Selina turned to see Iago sitting on the panel in front of the white-board. Instead of flaring up, a wide grin spread across Selina's face. "You know, I have a bird at home. He's quite fond of crackers. I always keep some on me. It's like a habit" she told him as she pulled one out of her pocket.

Iago glared at the cracker contemptuously. "Don't even-"

Before he could say anything more Selina waltzed over and shoved the cracker in his mouth. "My parrot simply loves them" she told him cheerfully.

The whole class was now watching the spectacle in front of them instead of reading their _Magical Theory_ text book like they were supposed to. But neither Selina nor Iago seemed aware of their audience.

"You're gonna be sorry, girly" he threatened as he flew away from his perch.

Selina just laughed as she waltzed back to her seat. "Polly want a cracker?" she mocked, causing Iago to get even angrier.

He probably would have dive-bombed her at that point if Jafar hadn't had enough of their squabbling.

"That's enough!"

Iago quickly gulped and flew back to his perch on the white-board while Selina shot to her seat and sat up straight, trying to look innocent and undeserving of detention. She saw that Jafar was now standing and he looked furious, like he wanted to smite something. Or someone, she thought with a shiver.

"I will speak to you after class, Termont" he said, barely containing his anger.

Selina gulped. "y-yes sir" she replied in a small voice.

Now don't forget this is Selina we're talking about so of course Jafar is another of her weirdo Disney crushes, if any of you were wondering. But he was way scarier in person than when she was safely at a TV's distance from him. Plus he looked ready to blow her head off (which she knew he was more than capable of doing) and she was smart enough to recognize when wasn't a good time for shameless flirting.

And now definitely counted as one of those times. So she quickly took out _Magical theory_ and began reading the chapter they were supposed to be studying.

"Hmm…Magical Theory by Y.S." she mumbled. "Who the heck is that?"

She got comfortable in her chair before reading. Occasionally when Selina stumbled across a good book, like the Skulduggery Pleasant, the Chronicles of Thomas Covenant or Lord of the Flies (yeah, don't ask), she would be really interested in reading. But generally she usually just stuck with Manga and left normal books alone. So concentrating on a book that didn't engage her interest was really hard.

All the same she gave it her best go.

_Magic is one of the most difficult arts to learn. It takes years and years of study and practice to get right and many never achieve the ability to wield magic. This book has been written to guide those willing to take the challenge of learning to use magic. Before you can learn any practical magic, you must first understand the text written in this book.  
Magic comes from three places: From nature, from your mind, and from objects that hold magical properties. The more in touch a person is with nature and everything around them, the easier it becomes for them to use magic. This book will help you tap into that connection and…"_

At this point Selina had stopped reading and was just staring at the same spot on the page. It was really droning on and the writing had no personality so she couldn't get into it enough to read more.

After about ten minutes of staring at the page in front of her and taking in absolutely nothing, Jafar decided he should actually teach them something seeing as that's what he was paid to do.

"Ok class by now you should have read over that chapter and recognized the basic foundations of magic" he told them. "Now all that nature and connecting-with-the-world-around-you drivel it drones on about will not be touched on here. You will be focusing on that in Miss Willow's class" he explained to them. "In fact you won't be using magic at all in my class" he continued, earning a series of groans from the students. They were all pretty keen to get into the physical side of magic and as a result were disappointed to learn Jafar wouldn't be teaching them that.

"This class is dedicated to learning all about the theory of magic and you will be studying that book along with the Magic Rule Book. By the end of the semester I expect you all to have memorized all the rules in that book. If you can't" he said with a leer-like smile. "Then the rest of your magic training will be useless. You can't learn magic without knowing the rules first. It will most certainly kill you. And we wouldn't want that, would we" he lectured them.

Selina noticed he seemed to get perkier when talking about their deaths. He would probably actually love it if they all died.

After more lectures about understanding the rules and paying attention and stuff, Jafar told them all to study their rule book for the rest of the class.

So Selina contentedly went back to doing nothing.

***********DH**********

Kaze stood outside the classroom where he would have his first magic class. He had no idea what he'd be learning in this class but he was eager to start it anyway. It'd be the coolest thing to be able to zap someone with the click of a finger.

Jasmine, who was standing next to him, was now deep in conversation with Tiana and Kaze was starting to feel like a third wheel. Worse there wasn't anyone else in the class he knew well enough to go and talk to instead.

Luckily the classroom door opened a few minutes later and the teacher poked his head out. He was very old with a long beard and was wearing a blue robe. Kaze recognized him, even if he hadn't seen the movie.

It was Merlin.

"Ah welcome children. You're all here I see. Good, good" Merlin greeted them enthusiastically.

All the students filed in quickly and when Kaze got in he realized it was arranged kind of like a chemistry lab. Instead of desks there were lab benches and instead of chairs there were stools. There was also a lot of other random junk in there like books, birdhouses, clocks and what looked like half a kitchen.

Kaze blinked as he took it all in. It was a very disorganized classroom and he wasn't used to such a thing.

"Ok class now get into pairs and choose a bench" he instructed them all cheerfully.

Kaze looked around. Jasmine paired with Tiana so he was feeling quite awkward about going with someone he didn't know. He looked around the room as everyone paired up, becoming slightly more depressed as more and more people paired off and left him alone.

"Hey Kaze, come over here"

Kaze whirled around to see Phoebus waving to him. He quickly looked around, to make sure Phoebus wasn't referring to some other Kaze in their class.

"You want me to be your partner?" he asked confusedly.

Phoebus shrugged. "Sure, it's not like there's anyone else for me to go with" he replied nonchalantly. Kaze hesitantly met Phoebus at an empty bench. He wasn't sure what to think of him. He'd witnessed Shira's reactions enough to assume Phoebus wasn't really a nice guy,

Then again, the guy had offered to be partners with him. As soon as he sat down Merlin decided to get the class underway.

"Now settle down everyone, I've got quite the lesson for you today" he said, looking very pleased with himself. "So if you'll all get out your Magic Book and turn to page 179" he instructed.

Kaze suddenly got a sinking feeling. He hesitantly raised his hand. "Uhh, sir?" he asked.

"Yes my boy?" Merlin said.

"I don't have a magic book" Kaze confessed.

Merlin looked shocked. "Don't have a-? Well I guess I'll have to give you one" he said before getting up from his chair. Kaze watched as he pulled out his wand and cleared his throat. "Ahem. Bibbity babbity bobbity boo, cattacus rattacus battacus coo"

Kaze blinked. That was the stupidest spell he'd ever heard. Nonetheless three books appeared on Merlin's desk so he assumed it worked.

"Mimmity mammity moo" Merlin muttered and the books went sailing through the air onto Kaze's bench. "There you go. Everything you'll need for your magic training" he said.

Kaze picked up the one that said 'Magic Book' and leafed through it until he found page 179. The page was labeled '_Defying Gravity'_

Kaze's eyebrows furrowed. This would be interesting.

"Now class" Merlin spoke, getting the class's attention. "With your classes with me you will be learning the art of potion making. You can, of course, learn similar ways with spells but potions take up a lot less energy" he explained to them. "The potion we are making today is a relatively simple one that can make you fly. Or, as the text book inventively put it, defy gravity"

Kaze laughed. "_I'm flying high de_fy_ing gravity" _he sang with an 'I'm-such-a-tool hair flip. The class erupted into giggles. There were also a few students covering their ears too but Kaze pretended to not notice them.

Merlin smiled at Kaze's interruption, clearly unaware that it was a very heavily off-key version of the song. "Splendid! Yes, yes" he complimented. "Ah music, such a wonderful invention" he commented absentmindedly before realizing he had distracted himself from the lesson. "So as I was saying, potions hold great importance in magic. You can name any liquid invention and a potioneer would have made it first: pain relief, cough or cold medicine, chocolate milkshakes" he listed.

Kaze blinked at that third one. Merlin couldn't really be serious, could he?

"Ok now go to the cupboard and get your ingredients for your potion today. It'll take most of the lesson to make this particular potion" Merlin instructed. As he said this he flicked his wand and a cauldron appeared on each group's bench.

Kaze got up and hurried over to the cupboard to get the ingredients. However as soon as he got there he had forgotten what ingredients he needed. He dashed back to his bench and jotted down a list of all the ingredients so he wouldn't have to go back and forth.

He glanced over at Phoebus to see the guy was doing nothing. "Uhh…you could help you know?" he said pointedly.

Phoebus blinked at him. He was clearly not used to people needing his help "Help with what?" he asked.

Kaze quickly ripped his list in half. "You can get these ingredients for our potion" he said.

Phoebus took the list and raised an eyebrow. "Ok, whatever dude" he replied before heading to the cupboard. Kaze quickly followed him, reading the list as he went. However he soon realized he had no idea what any of the ingredients were. He hadn't been paying attention to what he was writing when he was copying it down. But there were things like grimbon seeds and divsol root. And what the heck was essence of ashwack?

_Whatever, _he thought as he searched the cupboard._ I just have to find the ingredients. I don't have to know what they are._

He quickly stocked all the ingredients and brought them back to their bench. Phoebus was already waiting with the ingredients he was sent to get.

He awkwardly set about making the potion, with Phoebus doing as little as possible.

_Add 1 cup of boiling water to cauldron._ "Phoebus, can you boil this?" he asked before mincing the divsol root.

Phoebus took the cup of water and put it over the Bunsen burner to boil. "So Kaze, you got a girlfriend?" he asked, clearly bored out of his mind.

Kaze blinked awkwardly and accidentally cut a huge piece of his divsol root off. "Umm no, I don't" he replied. He quickly set about trying to mince the large piece he'd cut off.

"Oh" Phoebus said as he finished boiling the water. "I thought you were dating that Selina chick."

Kaze knocked over the cauldron accidentally. "Me and Selina? Are you crazy? We're only friends and she's got her eye on half the boys at this school" he said, shocked.

Phoebus chuckled. "True. Maybe I should ask her out. She'd probably say yes" he considered.

Kaze snorted. "Dude, if she hasn't hit on you yet, she's not interested" he replied. "Could you pour the water into the cauldron? You have to stir it six times, three clockwise and then three anticlockwise" he instructed.

Phoebus shrugged and began stirring the water into the cauldron.

Kaze looked sideways at Phoebus, chewing on a question. "Just out of curiosity, why are so you obsessed with asking Shira out?" he asked.

Phoebus raised his eyebrows as if this were a dumb question. "Well obsessed isn't really the right word. I'm just interested is all" he said indignantly.

Kaze shrugged. "Whatever, the question is still relevant" he insisted.

Phoebus shrugged. "Dude, she's hot. And definitely different from a lot of the other girls I've dated" he stated.

Kaze blinked. Having someone talk about Shira like that was just weird. She was always like a sister to him so he felt a bit awkward having Phoebus talk about her in that way. He decided not to reply and instead added his minced divsol root to the cauldron. "Ok you need to stir that counterclockwise eight times before bringing the cauldron to a boil for two minutes" he instructed.

Kaze then pulled out a mortar and pestle and opened the jar of dried zukat sticks to grind.

"Seriously though" Phoebus continued as he turned up the heat on the Bunsen burner. "I don't get why she's so determined to say no. usually girls give up by now. Has she got a boyfriend or something?" he asked.

Kaze had a light bulb moment. "Oh, yeah she does, actually. Back at Aronale. They've been going out for ages and you couldn't tear them apart" he lied.

"Hmm" Phoebus contemplated has Kaze handed him the now crushed zukat sticks to add to the potion. "That does complicate things."

Kaze just rolled his eyes. Phoebus didn't seem deterred by his lie at all. If anything it made him even more interested.

He was so distracted that he accidentally handed Phoebus the powdered bindledad before they'd turned down the potion to a simmer. Phoebus had no idea what was going on so he just added the bindledad.

Kaze realized too late that this was wrong and with a loud 'BOOM!' the potion blew up in their faces.

Kaze blinked and coughed. "This is why I hate chemistry" he moaned.

Merlin waltzed over and tutted them. "bindledad is very finicky. You can't just go adding it willy nilly" he told them kindly. "Ah well, you can try starting it from scratch if you like but you probably won't finish it by the end of class" he said before heading over to Snow White and Cinderella who were panicking because their potion was starting to smoke.

Kaze turned to Phoebus and choked back a laugh. Phoebus's face was full black and his hair was now standing up at odd angles. Phoebus was scowling. "Just great. It'll take ages to get this muck off" he grumbled to himself.

Kaze turned away so Phoebus wouldn't see him grin. This was definitely an upside to their potion exploding.

**********DH***********

"So…where exactly is the classroom?" Shira asked Ariel and Aladdin.

Instead of leading her to one of the classrooms in the building, they were now making their way to the entrance to the school.

"Ohh this magic class is outside, down the river a bit." Ariel replied as she skipped along. She was clearly eager to get to this magic class.

"There's a river?" Shira asked. She made a mental note to get to know the island better, seeing as she'd be spending the whole year there.

Aladdin nodded. "Yeah a big one that flows down the middle of the island" he told her.

Shira nodded. She fell silent after this and just let Ariel and Aladdin take her to wherever her first magic class was. The two were talking about something but she wasn't really paying attention. She was wondering what would happen in magic class. Would there be any point in her learning it if she didn't have any magical ability? Still, it would be interesting to learn it in theory, even if she couldn't practice it.

Ariel and Aladdin took her down to the river where the rest of the class was already assembled. There was a series of canoes there and Shira realized she'd have to steer one of these things to get to her class. This thought made her feel ill. She wasn't good at any form of canoeing and now everyone would be able to see her failure.

Mr. Arrow was standing to the side of the river monitoring the students and the canoes.

"Is he our magic teacher?" Shira asked, completely baffled. She'd only seen Treasure Planet a few times but she was pretty sure Mr. Arrow couldn't do magic.

Ariel and Aladdin both burst out laughing. "Of course not. He's just making sure no one steals a canoe" Ariel explained.

Shira nodded as Ariel and Aladdin steered her to the river bank.

"Is this the last of you?" Mr. Arrow asked.

Ariel nodded. "Yep, no one's behind us" Ariel replied.

Mr. Arrow nodded. "Good, now everyone pair up and grab a canoe" he told them. Shira looked around awkwardly. Partnering off had always been a scarring experience for her. Especially seeing as Aladdin and Ariel were already making their way over to a canoe. "Umm…do you think they'd let us be a trio?" she asked them.

Ariel suddenly realized what had happened. "Oh, I'm sorry Shira. I'll be your partner if you like" she offered.

Shira shook her head. "No it's alright. You guys go together. I'm sure I can find someone to partner with" she replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, absolutely. I'll see you guys down the river" she waved them off. Ariel nodded and got in a canoe with Aladdin.

Shira sighed and looked around. The question is who would she go with now? She saw that everyone was pretty much partnered up. She decided she should ask the teacher.

"Umm, excuse me, Mr. Arrow?" she called out. Mr. Arrow turned to face her.

"What seems to be the problem, Miss Harlow?" he asked her.

"Umm, I don't have a partner" Shira replied a little dejectedly.

Mr. Arrow nodded before looking around. "Ah, you can partner with Mr. Hawkins over there, he's on his own."

Shira looked to where Mr. Arrow was pointing as a sinking feeling entered her stomach. She definitely recognized that name.

Sure enough, there was Jim getting in a canoe by himself. She grumbled as she made her way over to his canoe. She stood there for a moment, waiting for him to notice that she was there before realizing he was way too busy with…whatever it was he was doing.

"Ahem" she coughed quietly.

Jim looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "What do you want?" he asked bluntly.

Shira blinked. "I don't have a partner" she told him.

"I don't need a partner" Jim replied before turning back to his canoe and shutting her out again, or trying to anyway.

"Well apparently Mr. Arrow thought you do need one" Shira said pointedly. "Trust me, I wouldn't be here if there was another option" she added.

Jim let out a big sigh, as if this was the most frustrating thing he'd had to do. "Whatever. Just don't capsize us" he replied.

Shira didn't say anything. She just went over to the canoe and grabbed out one of the oars. Now she was even more worried that she'd screw up. Screwing up with a friend was ok because you could just laugh about it and move on. Screwing up with someone you didn't like was bad because it would end in embarrassment and torment.

She looked up to see Jim watching her with a slightly amused expression. She knew he could tell she didn't know what she was doing. She hesitantly put one foot in the canoe. Immediately it started drifting out to the river. Shira panicked and quickly withdrew her foot with a yelp. She heard laughter and shot Jim a death glare.

Jim ignored it though and pulled the canoe back. He got in the front and sat down. "Come on, get in. Are you afraid of getting wet?" he asked mockingly. He held out a hand to help her.

Shira ignored it and tried again to get in herself. "I can do it" she said to him stubbornly. She paused for a moment before deciding that the quick approach was the best approach. She hopped into the boat and fast as lightning sat down. She beamed. "See? Nothing to it" she said proudly, oar in hand.

She sat there awkwardly for a moment. She had no idea how to use the oar. Jim seemed to realize this. "Just do what I do. But on the opposite side" he told her.

"Umm…right" Shira mumbled, putting the oar in the water. Jim pushed the oar on the right side so Shira assumed that meant she was supposed to go on the left. Then he switched to the left so she did the same but right.

Shira was suddenly feeling very proud of herself. She was rowing. And nothing bad was happening. Unfortunately her hesitancy meant they were the last ones to leave. But Shira didn't really care. At least they were moving.

It only took about five minutes for them to row to their magic class. But Shira and Jim were bickering the whole time nonetheless. Jim was complaining that Shira wasn't doing it properly and Shira was complaining that Jim was going too fast.

"You're doing it wrong"

"You're going too fast"

"No, you're going too slow"

And so on and so forth. Shira was so frustrated with Jim that she felt he needed to be taught a lesson. But what could she do to annoy him as much? She saw that the other canoes were already at the river bank and the students were all congregated on the bank.

Shira got an idea. "You know, maybe I'd be better at the front" she commented.

Jim stiffened. "No, no, stay back there" he told her.

But Shira ignored him and tried to crawl over to the front of the canoe. But with all the weight in the front, the canoe was unbalanced and started to tip forward.

With a giant SPLASH both Shira and Jim ended up in the water.

They both shot up from the water and Jim fixed Shira with a murderous look. Shira just smiled sheepishly. "Oops" she replied innocently. Shira quickly grabbed the canoe with Jim and pulled it to the shore. She could see the rest of their classmates laughing at their predicament.

She quickly steered the canoe to the bank and got out of the water, allowing Jim to drag the canoe the rest of the way up.

She spotted Aladdin and Ariel standing a little way away from the bank and decided to join them. "Hey guys" she greeted, noticing they too were trying to smother their laughter. "So…where exactly are we?" she asked.

Once she was on the riverbank she realized that they were in the middle of some kind of forest.

Aladdin quickly donned a straight face. "Oh this is the Disney forest. We don't really come out here much except for magic class" he explained.

Shira nodded and followed Ariel and Aladdin to wherever their class was going to be. They led her to quite a thick part of the forest where it started to get dark. She noticed that they were walking along side the river still.

"I don't get it, why didn't we canoe all the way in here?" she asked, not really directing the question at anyone.

"We can't fit all the canoes onto the bank here" Ariel replied. "It's easier to just walk from there" she explained.

Shira nodded and followed the others inland a bit where the river settled into a kind of pond where they were standing beneath an enormous willow tree. Shira looked around. "So…is this where our class is?" she asked a little disbelievingly.

Ariel giggled. "Come on Shira, we should introduce you to our teacher" she said, leading her around the tree.

Shira felt as if she should know what this place is. But for some reason she couldn't bring the thought to mind. But she definitely recognized it.

"Shira" Aladdin began, motioning to the tree. "This is Grandmother Willow. Or Ms Willow" he introduced.

As soon as he said the name, a very ancient-looking face morphed into the tree.

"Of course, a talking tree" Shira mumbled. Though as soon as Ms Willow appeared Shira realized why she recognized this place. It looked exactly like the scene from Pocahontas.

Shira smiled awkwardly. "Uhh….nice to meet you" she said.

"Have you ever taken a magic class before, Shira?" Ms Willow asked.

Shira blinked. That was a trick question, right? "Umm…no. can't say I have" she replied.

Ms Willow smiled. "Well I'm sure you'll pick it up quickly. I'll try not to let you fall too far behind" she said.

Shira smiled uncertainly and nodded before turning to see the rest of the class already sitting down. She had to do a double take because every student was sitting on a lily pad…In the water. And the lily pad was holding them up so they weren't sitting in the water either.

Shira's eyes widened and she turned back to Ms Willow. "I'm not supposed to be able to do that, right?" she asked, hoping they wouldn't make her.

Ariel had heard her question and answered before Ms Willow could. "It's easy enough, Shira. You just have to focus on your magical energy. Think light" she explained, closing her eyes as she did so.

Shira blinked before addressing Ms Willow again. "But I don't think I have any magic, Ms Willow. How can I do that?" she asked.

Ms Willow chucked. "Everyone has magical energy inside them, Shira. It's just a matter of learning how to access it. And that is what I'm here to teach you" she said.

Shira glanced back at the floating students. "I don't have to start in the water, do I?" she asked.

Ms Willow smiled. "No, you can sit at the front here until you get the hang of it" she said.

Shira sighed with relief and sat down In front of Ms Willow. Now she was at the point where she had no idea what she was supposed to be doing. She peeked back at the others to see they seemed to be meditating. Well, most of them were anyway. Jim was sitting in the meditative position but he was just staring off into space looking bored out of his mind. And Kuzco wasn't even joining in. He was lying next to the water nonchalantly, his gaze fixed on the canopy.

So she decided to copy the other students and try meditating. Not that she'd ever done it before but how hard could it be. You sat around with your legs crossed and thought philosophical thoughts.

She took a deep breath. _Ok, philosophical….philosophical….I wonder how the others are doing in their magic classes. Probably breezing through, unlike me…no, stop it. Philosophical thoughts….hopefully we'll be able to sneak out and get something good for lunch today. I'm starving…ARGH stop. Meditate properly._

At last Shira couldn't take it anymore and her eyes snapped open. "Umm, Ms Willow? I have no idea what I'm doing" she admitted slightly embarrassedly.

Ms Willow had that look on her face like she already knew that. "What I want you to concentrate on is trying to levitate. Just about an inch off the ground so you can get an idea of that weightless feeling" she instructed.

"Ok" Shira nodded before taking another big breath. This couldn't be that hard. She closed her eyes again and tried to make herself weightless. _Levitate, levitate, levitate, levitate…levitate dammit!" _

She let out an aggravated sigh. This was getting her nowhere. "I can't do it" she whined, now aware of sniggers coming from behind her. She decided to ignore them.

Even Ms Willow chuckled a bit. "Open your mind, Shira. You have to listen" she said.

Shira huffed. "To what?" she asked. She was not enjoying this magic class at all.

Ms Willow smiled sympathetically. "All around you are spirits, child. If you listen, they will guide you" she explained.

Shira's eyes narrowed. She remembered that line being said to Pocahontas when she wanted to know her path. But Shira didn't see how that helped her situation. The spirits weren't going to levitate her. With yet another breath she tried again. This time she tried to think about opening her mind. She sat there for a moment before coming to the conclusion it wasn't working.

She sighed. "It's not working" she sulked. She shot Ms Willow a slight glare when the tree just chuckled at her. "Try again, Shira. This time don't think about it so much. Just relax and it will come to you" she encouraged.

Shira nodded, feeling slightly foolish. One of her flaws was that she got quite frustrated when she couldn't do something right at first. She tried anyway. She tried emptying her mind and just sat there. After a moment she became aware of another presence touching her mind. "I feel something" she said.

Ms Willow smiled. "You're getting it, Shira" she replied encouragingly.

Shira smiled. She was happy with this breakthrough. Now she had no idea what to do next. "What do I do with it?" she asked.

"Let the spirits guide you" Ms Willow replied. "_Que que na-to-ra, you will understand"_ she began to sing.

As the song began Shira could feel the presence grow stronger within her. It flowed into her being, connecting with her magical energy. She got excited and remembered her original task. She concentrated on becoming lighter.

"_Listen with your heart, you will understand"_ the song continued.

She could now feel the magic flowing out of her soul. It was as if a large block had been removed and she was suddenly aware of a much larger space that hadn't been there previously. The magic flowed through her body, and she suddenly started to feel lighter.

"_Let it break upon you like a wave upon the sand"_

She could feel the magic working and started to smile and really relax.

"_Listen with your heart…"_

Shira was feeling so happy with herself that she decided to sing the rest. _"You will understand"_ she sang under her breath. Then the feeling of being weightless washed over her. It must be working, she thought. But she was too scared to open her eyes. She might lose the connection with her magic.

Then she heard gasps from her classmates, followed by Ms Willow hushing them all. Shira couldn't resist. She carefully opened her eyes.

She got the shock of her life when she did and would have jumped a foot in the air if she weren't already floating above that height. She was levitating! She was very high too, almost at the canopy. She started to freak out about the height and the connection vanished.

Instantly she dropped from her levitation and landed on the ground with a smack.

"Owww" she groaned as she massaged her sore behind. She was going to get a bruise, that's for sure. Various students burst into laughter at her fail and Shira's face turned bright red. She glared at her classmates. "Sure, like you've never hurt yourself trying this" she snapped. She felt utterly humiliated and it didn't help that the students were now laughing harder.

Ms Willow took this moment to intervene. "Settle down, children. Focus on your energy" she told them. Once the kids had stopped laughing, Ms Willow turned to Shira. "That was excellent, Shira. You did really well for your first attempt. Now you just need to work on controlling your magic" she instructed.

Shira just nodded. She didn't feel like trying that again today. She was already quite exhausted. "I feel tired" she admitted in a small voice.

"That's natural, Shira. You've never used magic before and it took quite a bit to get you up that high. Your body needs time to recover. You should remember that. Never try any magic that will exceed your limits. You'll learn about that with Mr Jafar" Ms Willow lectured.

Shira started at Jafar's name and suppressed a shiver. He was one scary villain and she was grateful he wasn't her teacher today. She couldn't handle being so hopeless in front of him. "I think that's enough magic for me today" she muttered to herself.

**********DH***********

Tomo sat in his magic class classroom feeling quite awkward. Tarzan and Eric were sitting next to him having a conversation about…well he didn't really know.

But the awkward thing about his predicament was that Amelia (the silly girl from the beach party) was sitting at a table across the room form him throwing him flirty smiles and waves. He thought it best not to respond so he decided to join Eric and Tarzan's conversation.

"So what should I expect from this magic class?" he asked them conversationally.

Eric shrugged. "Well I haven't had Maleficent yet so I'm not sure what to expect. But I've heard she's really strict" he said.

Tomo shivered. "She sounds scary too" he said quietly.

As if in cue the lights in the classroom went out and all the windows and doors closed. Tomo looked around warily. Then the room glowed green before Maleficent appeared beside the teacher's desk, looking very stern and scary.

"Welcome class" she began in a very calm manner that made Tomo want to head for the hills. "For many of you this is your first class with me so pay attention. I don't repeat myself" she told them. "Now get out your books. You will be learning Spell technique in my classes" she told them.

Tomo gulped. He didn't have a textbook for this class. And something told him Maleficent wouldn't be very pleased at all if he admitted this.

"Tarzan" he whispered. "Can I share yours?" he asked.

Tarzan simply nodded and pushed the book between him and Tomo. Tomo just hoped Maleficent would notice.

"So" Maleficent began. "How many of you have-"

But before she could go on, the door opened and Naveen swaggered through the door, looking very cocky and pleased with himself. Until he saw the look on Maleficent face and then he stopped in his tracks, his smile vanishing from his face. Now he just looked very guilty. He was about to apologize when a ball of flames zoomed past him, missing him by millimeters.

Tomo jumped at Maleficent's reaction. Note to self: never get on her bad side.

Maleficent gave Naveen a cold smile that meant she was absolutely furious. "I suggest you sit down before my aim improves" she told him quietly.

Naveen nodded. "Sorry Miss" he apologized quietly as he went. Tomo had the feeling that Maleficent didn't miss by accident.

"As I was saying" Maleficent continued. "How many of you have read your Rule book" she asked. Tomo had no idea what she was referring too but he assumed everyone else in the class did. But still no one put their hands up. Well, except for Milo but he probably didn't count seeing as he was a nerd and always did his homework.

Maleficent seemed to think this anyway because she ignored his hand as she looked around, shaking her head disapprovingly. "No one? That's disappointing. I assumed you would be more interested in learning your craft than that" she admonished.

Ling raised his hand. "Uhh…I read the other two" he said. "Well tried. I looked at the pictures, anyway" he mumbled, receiving giggles and sneers from his classmates.

And there was that cruel smile again which Tomo had learnt to signal *_DUCK FOR COVER!*_

"It's a miracle you're still alive then" Maleficent retorted with a laugh before ignoring him. "I'm guessing you haven't had a lesson with Jafar yet?" she asked, as if talking to the wall. Some of the students shook their heads warily while others just sat there looking like stunned mullets.

Maleficent nodded. "I thought as much. If you had then you would know it is pointless to study magic unless you understand the fundamentals explained in the rule book" She explained. "And dying from magical exhaustion would be a dreadful shame, wouldn't it" she added with what was supposed to be light humour and probably was pretty funny to her.

"Open your spell books then. We're going to cover defense today" she instructed, turning away from them. There was a flurry of noise and activity as the students all opened their books to the defense chapter.

"The best way to learn defense is in a duel so pair up. One of you will attack and the other will defend. And you'll swap back and forth until I get bored" she told them. "And I would start small if I were you. I don't want to face the legal backlash if you die from exhaustion" she warned them all.

As the students got up, Maleficent clapped and the chairs and tables all disappeared, leaving a large space so they could all duel without tripping over chair legs.

Tomo blinked. He had never done magic before in his life. And now he was expected to duel someone? He'd expected to be tutorialed on how to cast spells first before having to use them. But no. He should have expected this from Maleficent. She probably didn't want to teach here in the first place.

He looked over to Tarzan who looked equally confused. "So do you know what you're doing?" Tomo asked him.

Tarzan shook his head. "No" he replied.

Tomo nodded. "Me neither. What does the book say?"

Tarzan passed Tomo the book and Tomo flicked through the chapter, trying to get a crash course. He saw a shield spell and decided to try this one. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his magic. He'd never tried this before so he really had no idea what he was doing. He looked down at the spell. It looked dumb. "Clipeus circa me fecit" he recited, squinting his eyes and holding out his hand.

….nothing happened. He opened his eyes and sighed. But he noticed everyone else wasn't having much luck. Tarzan looked sympathetic. "Maybe try smaller shield. This one's full body" he pointed out.

Tomo shook his head dejectedly. "Nah, maybe later. You try" he said, shoving the book in Tarzan's arms.

Tarzan shrugged and flicked through. He seemed to find something satisfactory and held out the book. "cogita."

Something shimmered between him and Kaze. Tarzan looked proud of himself. "Try sending something at me" he suggested, handing the book back to Tomo. Tomo reluctantly took it.

He pointed at Tarzan. "Nunc igne."

At first nothing happened. Tomo was about to give up when he felt something well up inside him. Tarzan could see something coming and quickly incanted "cogita."

Just in time, too. Because a second later, a burst of fire shot out of his hand, shooting towards Tarzan. Tarzan's spell reflected the fire back towards Tomo who panicked and tried to deflect it with his arm.

But the fire chain seemed to be attached to the end of his hand because it whipped around, changing course. Terrified, the boy waved his arm, desperately trying to extinguish the fire. It wasn't working. The other students ducked and ran in panic. Just as the fire whip nearly engulfed Quasi (who managed to dive out of the way at the last second) Maleficent was there and the fire disappeared with a wave of her staff. Everyone looked around at each other, trying to work out what happened.

Tomo staggered, suddenly very tired now that the adrenaline had worn off. He saw Maleficent turn to him sharply and he braced for a blast from her staff. "Did you miss the part where I told you to start small?" she asked. "Or perhaps you thought I was joking!" she continued, raising her voice this time.

Tomo cringed. "I didn't think anything was going to happen" he tried to explain.

Maleficent's eyes narrowed. "What spell did you cast?" she asked.

"Uhh, the fire whip one" he said, handing the book to her. Maleficent glanced at it. Tomo saw her raise an eyebrow.

She quickly unraised it and looked down at Kaze to see him looking very pale and weary. Tarzan quickly grabbed hold of him to stop him falling over.

Maleficent sneered at him. "Yes, with the amount of power you were wielding you're lucky to be alive" she chastised. "And your fine demonstration has just earned the class extra homework."

There was a series of moans and groans as the students complained about the new development. Some threw Tomo annoyed glances for doing something so stupid.

"I want a Four page essay explaining the significance of the rules in your rule book and why it is essential to follow them on my desk by Friday."

The class groaned again. "Four pages?" Hercules sputtered. "We could explain all that in just one" he complained.

Maleficent smirked at them. "Yes well I did say extra so one page won't quite cut it" she told them. "That's enough dueling for today. You can study your magic book for the rest of the lesson" she said before disappearing in green flames.

The moment she was gone, the class erupted into loud chatter. Some complained about the homework, some chatted about the class and most bunched around Tomo to ask him what the heck happened.

Tomo decided it might be a good idea to read this rule book before attempting any more spells, especially dangerous, fire-wielding ones.

**Wooo finally finished this chapter. It caused me so many pains but I got it done :D **

**Next chapter we'll be introduced to the wonderful invention of "Independent Study" (or as I like to call it, bludge class).  
And Detention Number 2. Should be lots of fun with that one. Hehe :D**


End file.
